Coffee & Tea
by Aries Power
Summary: U.A.Yaoi Dois amigos e um sonho em comum, tocar em uma banda famosa, fazer sucesso. A oportunidade apareceu, mas para isso teriam que se fingir namorados. Será que valeria a pena? MuXShaka Epílogo ON
1. Chapter 1

**Título da fic: **Coffee & Tea

**Casal:** ShakaxMu

**Sinopse**: Dois amigos e um sonho em comum, tocar em uma banda famosa, fazer sucesso. A oportunidade apareceu, mas para isso teriam que se fingir namorados. Será que valeria a pena?  
**  
Autora: **_Áries Sin_ e _Athenas de Áries_

* * *

**Coffee & Tea**

-

* * *

.  
Capítulo 1

O barulho da chaves na porta, um vulto entrando na habitação. Os ténis eram jogados para o lado sem grande paciência. As pernas arrastavam até à kitchnet; a idéia de fazer algo que o acordasse do estado de moleza que se encontrava constantemente em dias enevoados... em que não chovia nem deixava chover... péssimo!

Dose de cafeína... era tudo o que o seu cérebro clamava... o seu 'ouro negro'.

Remexeu os potes a procura do tão precioso pó... Revira o primeiro, nada, o segundo, nada... Acabara. Não!!!! Isso era demais! Onde arrumaria sua preciosidade a estas horas para restaurar a sua vida? Lembrou-se da padaria. Abriu a carteira e míseras moedas caíram de lá.

Óptimo... como uma desgraça nunca vinha só... o mais sensato seria enfiar-se na cama e não sair de lá até ao dia seguinte. Mas a casmurrice era tanta que o fazia pôr de lado essa ideia tão... tentadora! Ele iria ter a sua dose de cafeína, custasse o que custasse! Voltou a calçar os ténis, abrindo a porta da rua de novo... última solução pode ser por vezes a melhor.

Atravessou o corredor do edifício que morava com uma ideia fixa na cabeça. Olhou para os números marcados na porta mais por hábito do que por realmente precisar consultá-los. Sabia onde deveria ir. Alguns metros mais a frente, no mesmo corredor, chegou onde queria. Levantou a mão e com o punho fechado deu duas pancadinhas na porta.

- Vamos Shaka, atenda logo esta porcaria de porta!

Os passos eram ouvidos no interior do apartamento, a porta abriu-se diante dos seus olhos. Shaka o olhava surpreso.

- Mu? O que...

Mas antes que algo mais pudesse ser perguntado, Mu entrava no cômodo como se fosse o dono de tudo. Aos anos que se conheciam... nunca tinham sido de cerimônias. Apenas uma condição: não mexer em nada que pertencesse a Shaka!

- Shaka, café!

Mú não deu bom dia, não fez nenhuma frase concreta e com sentido. Shaka sorriu dirigindo-se a cozinha. Conhecia Mu há muito tempo, tempo suficiente para não se aborrecer com a aparente falta de educação. Mu não acordava, não raciocinava antes do seu ouro negro. Encheu uma xícara com o café, bem forte, sem açúcar, como sabia que seu amigo gostava. Voltou à sala e estendeu a xícara com o líquido fumegante. Esperou alguns instantes.

- Bom dia Mu, tudo bom com você?

Um suspiro de alívio saiu dos seus lábios ao acabar de beber o líquido. Agora sim... estava 'operante'...

- Tudo mal... mal mal...

Pousou a xícara na mesinha perto, jogou os sapatos para o chão deitando-se no sofá de três lugares. Algo chamou a sua atenção em cima da cômoda.

- Shaka... - olhou espantado o objecto - você mudou o tio Buda de lugar?

- Está com saudades do Tio Buda ou de mim? - Shaka faz-se de ofendido mas acaba rindo do amigo. Tinha que reconhecer que a estátua de Buda a qual ele se referia era horrível e destoava completamente do ambiente. Trocara-a por uma peça mais bonita, delicada, de Jade, harmonizava mais com sua casa não deixando de ter a simbologia.

- O Tio Buda se aposentou sendo substituído por seu sobrinho mais novo e bonito. - Shaka fala apresentando a nova peça.

Mu levantou-se calmamente, dirigindo-se a nova peça, observando-a atentamente. Era realmente muito bonita... e decididamente ficava muito melhor que a estátua anterior.

- Nem para se despedir!

Não se conteve mais, caindo na gargalhada sendo acompanhado por Shaka. Só mesmo ele para o fazer rir em dia tão degradante...

- Não imagina o dia que tive... - soltou um suspiro, sentando-se de novo no sofá

- Conte-me. Para chegar aqui nesse estado...

- Para começar estou sem café em casa, isso por si só já é uma tragédia... Mas preciso de dinheiro desesperadamente... A loja de instrumentos musicais onde trabalhava fechou, ontem foi meu último dia... minha carteira está mais vazia e seca do que o deserto.

- Não está em boa época mesmo meu amigo, mas isso não é um privilégio seu.

Shaka senta-se ao lado de Mu desanimadamente. Pega o jornal que estava jogado em um canto e começa a folhear sem real interesse, entretanto Shaka arregala os olhos diante de um anúncio.

- Mu...

Mu espantou-se com o estado em que o amigo se encontrava, olhando fixamente uma folha do jornal.

- Shaka? Está bem? - inclinou-se sobre o jornal, descobrindo o que o loiro via com tanto interesse.

Ele próprio arregalou os olhos com o anuncio que ocupava 1/4 da página...

Uma famosa banda de pop-rock, conhecida como 'Nightmary Sex', estava fazendo concurso para a substituição de dois de seus componentes. Seria uma chance para que Shaka e Mu mostrassem seu talento e, quem sabe, fama, sucesso e dinheiro viessem junto. Perfeito. O sonho de ambos ali, estampado em letras garrafais no jornal. Mas para todo sonho perfeito, existe sempre um pequeno detalhe, a banda era gay e exigia candidatos gays.

Ambos olharam um para o outro espantados com o presente envenenado que lhes caíra do céu... candidatos...GAYS?

- Bom... era bom demais para ser verdade...

O loiro ameaçava virar a página continuando com a sua não-leitura, quando a sua mão foi travada pela de Mu.

-Shaka! É uma oportunidade única!

Shaka olhou espantado para o amigo... ele... estava a pensar em... não era possível...

- Pense comigo: é a nossa oportunidade para alcançar a nossa estrela da sorte e lhe dar um enxerto de porrada por não ter feito o seu trabalho direito!

- Perfeito, Mu... Seu plano é óptimo. Mas será que você se lembra de um pequeno detalhe.. NÓS NÃO SOMOS GAYS!

- Ora, mas podemos perfeitamente fingir que somos.

- E ser alisado, apalpado, cantado quiçá até beijado por outro homem... Desculpe, mas prefiro morrer de fome, pobre, em anonimato, jogado na sarjeta.

- Nem por mim? - Mu solta uma risada marota - Shaka, se nos fingirmos namorados podemos nos proteger mutuamente deste tipo de situação desagradável e ainda assim participar da banda. Não lhe parece um bom plano?

- Claro Mu! Perfeito! Assim seríamos conhecidos, faríamos o que gostamos fazer, ganharíamos muito dinheiro... o paraíso! - o loiro falou rápido imitando o ar sonhador do companheiro. - Mu... francamente... assente os pés na terra! Essa ideia é completamente absurda! Inconsciente! Ridícula...

-----oOo-----  
..

- Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isto...

O loiro largado no assento ao lado do condutor ainda não acreditava que se tinha deixado levar por algo tão… inconsciente…

Nem mesmo acreditara quando se olhara no espelho após ser aprontado por Mú. Os longos cabelos loiros escovados e milimetricamente desarrumados, os olhos azuis límpidos destacados por uma quantidade, na sua humilde opinião, demasiado exagerada de Kajal preto, brilho nos lábios, calça de couro marrom, parecendo uma segunda pele, de tão apertada, botas e uma camiseta totalmente desfiada por Mu.

Por seus olhos, ridículo seria o mínimo, mas ao sair a rua percebera diversos olhares cobiçosos sobre si. As pessoas decididamente tem gostos muito estranhos. Mu não estava muito diferente de si, mas pela primeira vez em tantos anos de convivência percebera como o amigo era belo.

"_Shaka, você deve estar incorporando demasiadamente este personagem, desde quando acha homem 'belo'?"_ - ralhou consigo próprio em pensamento.

- Não seja tão rabugento Shaka! - Mu retrucou, concentrado na condução. Estava achando graça ao comportamento de Shaka... não podia negar... - Sabia que fica irresistivelmente tentador quando esta nervosinho, 'amor'?

Gargalhou alto ao sentir o olhar mortal do loiro sobre si. Era tão fácil brincar com ele... Shaka sempre fora seu lado 'racional'... e ele... bem... ele era a parte 'saíam da frente que chegou a fera!'

- Mu, você deve estar achando muita graça nesta situação, e sinceramente não sei como! Mas quanto a mim…

- Relaxa Shaka… vai ver que passa rapidinho, não dói, e se doer eu prometo soprar!

Shaka, cruzou os braços emburrado soprando a franja.

- Mu, quem vai acreditar que somos um casal?

- Qualquer um desde que você colabore!

- Colaborar como?

O carro pára em um semáforo, Mu aproveita o momento e se debruça sobre Shaka. - Que tal me dando um beijinho.

Shaka olhava para Mu espantado, não percebendo como ele poderia ficar tão descontraído numa hora daquelas.

-Mu, se eu não o conhecesse desde criança, chegaria a pensar que está agindo com conhecimento de causa...

O sinal abriu, dando passagem de novo. Mu não conseguia parar de sorrir e zoar do companheiro... ele decididamente estava se divertindo...

- Shaka, relaxa... Mas acho que já cansei de dizer isso. Se alguém perguntar o porquê dessa sua cara de poucos amigos, vou ser obrigado a explicar que eu estava tão cansado dos ensaios que não pude atender a seus desejos mais secretos...

- Você não seria capaz de falar uma coisa dessas!

- Duvida mesmo?

- Não. Você falaria... - Shaka suspira resignado. Olha-se no espelho instalado no quebra-sol do carro. Agora, olhando melhor, até que não estava tão ruim. Já que estava mesmo na chuva, de que adiantaria resmungar. Ensaiou um sorriso.

Mu assistia a cena de rabo de olho, Shaka estava começando a ceder. Ele ficava bem melhor sorrindo, mas não falaria mais nada, já o cutucara suficientemente por três vidas. Teria muita sorte se saísse vivo desta empreitada.

Finalmente chegaram ao local indicado. O carro estacionado, ambos ficaram a olhar a multidão que se juntava à porta do pavilhão. Pela primeira vez, Mu duvidara que realmente seria uma boa idéia fazerem-se passar por gays... Desde frufrus, travestis, machos mans... uma verdadeira torre de babel onde se juntavam todo o tipo de homens... outros nem tão homens assim.

- Que Buda nos proteja, mas vamos logo antes que eu mude de ideia definitivamente.

Shaka puxa Mu pela mão se embrenhando no meio daquela multidão arco-íris. Nunca, em toda sua vida, vira tanta frescura reunida em um único lugar. O preconceito era uma palavra que pensava não existir em seu dicionário, mas decididamente não conseguia entender aquelas pessoas. Ser homossexual não era necessariamente um problema, mas precisavam ser tão grotescamente caricatos assim?

Um mão… não… duas, três… oh céus de onde vinha aquilo! Mu estava achando demais aquelas mãos atrevidas todas tentando alcançar onde podiam. Finalmente conseguiram chegar perto do local das inscrições...

- Nome, Morada, celular...

O pobre rapaz que atendia os clientes com a maior cara enfastiada ao cimo da terra era sem qualquer sobra de dúvida: hétero.

Shaka sentiu pena do rapaz, sabia exactamente como ele estava a se sentir no meio de toda aquela turba tresloucada. Preencheu como pôde o formulário e o passou para Mu. Neste momento viu um atrevido tentar apalpar Mu. Encarou de cara feia. Sentiu um ódio mortal daquela... daquela... desclassificada. Segurou a mão atrevida com uma força além da necessária. O que estava sentindo? Ciúme de Mu?

Claro que não! Estava preservando a integridade física e moral de seu amigo!

Olhou indignado a criatura lhe lançar um beijo e piscar o olho. Era no mínimo... ridículo... mas algo ainda mais bizarro se seguiu: dois braços lhe rodearam a cintura e faziam-no avançar pela multidão.

Virou-se com intenções de espancar o desgraçado que tivesse tido tal ousadia, mas para sua surpresa eram duas orbes verdes que o olhavam estranhamente.

- Não acha que esta a levar o seu papel demasiado a sério? Dá para parar de me apalpar no meio dessa gente toda?

A gargalhada cristalina de Mu fê-lo estremecer. Tão doce... tão perfeita... mais uma vez acabou por se xingar mentalmente pelas divagações.

- Ora, Shaka, não estou a levar o papel demasiado a sério e sim tentado afastá-lo desta confusão. As fichas já estão preenchidas, nossos nomes serão chamados pelo altifalante, não é necessário que fiquemos aqui, no meio deles, a não ser que queira...

- Mu!!!!! - Shaka estava indignado pela insinuação de que estava gostando de toda aquela balbúrdia.

Novamente Mu riu. E mais uma vez Shaka se pegou achando o som da risada de Mu especial. Sua mente começou a compor uma melodia nova a partir deste som tão agradável. Quem sabe estaria a nascer ali seu grande sucesso?

- Acho que ficamos bem aqui... agora é só esperar nossos nomes serem chamados...

Viu Mu sentar-se no chão encostado à parede.

- Vai ficar sentado aí? O chão pode estar sujo!

- Vê alguma cadeira por perto por acaso?

Shaka olhou em volta procurando por algo que pudesse servir de assento... nada... suspirou

- Em último caso pode sentar no meu colo.

Os olhos azuis encararam rapidamente o companheiro. Mu levava aquilo tão levianamente... talvez não devesse dar tanta importância àqueles pormenores... e tentar relaxar um pouco. Afinal, ele conhecia Mu deste criança... não conhecia?

Sentou-se no colo de Mu, afinal sua calça era clara e a última coisa que queria era vê-la completamente suja. Apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do amigo. Era tão confortável... Não se importaria caso a demora fosse longa.

- Mu, como andam as coisas com a Pequena?

- Estão indo... mas ela anda reclamando um pouco por não podermos sair tanto quanto antes. Não sei se vai durar muito mais.

- Mas vocês parecem tão apaixonados.

- Ela é apaixonada por nós dois... Eu ainda não encontrei a pessoa certa. Tenho plena convicção disto.

Ao mesmo tempo que Shaka se sentia penalizado pelo iminente fim do relacionamento de Mu, bem no fundinho dava vivas. Ela não era a pessoa adequada para o amigo. E quem seria? perguntou-se. Infelizmente a pergunta não tinha resposta. Não conseguia pensar em menina alguma que fosse boa o suficiente para Mu.

- E do seu lado Shaka?

Sorriu... já esperava pela mesma pergunta...

- Hum... vão... indo.

- Que entusiasmo Shaka! - sentiu o peito de Mu estremecer com o riso. - Ainda bem que nenhuma delas está aqui, ou teríamos direito a uma crise de nervos de ambas.

Shaka suspirou fundo, esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

- Ela mexe e remexe em tudo o que é meu, apodera-se do banheiro... não imagina a quantidade de coisas mais estranhas que eu já tenho visto daquele lugar... Mu, são verdadeiros instrumentos de tortura...

Mais uma vez tinha originado o riso do amigo. Era tão reconfortante ouvir aquela voz...

- Mu... estive pensando...

- Por Buda... lá vem encrenca...

- Ei, não sou eu que, quando penso, nos coloco em situações como esta! - Shaka estende a mão sinalizando toda a situação em volta deles. - Apenas ouça... - começa a cantarolar a melodia que viera em sua cabeça a partir do som cristalino da risada de Mu. Poderia ser torturado, mas nunca contaria qual foi a sua fonte de inspiração. - O que acha?

Mu fechara os olhos ao ouvir o timbre de voz do amigo tão... angelical. Perfeito... o ritmo... a melodia... a escala em lá bemol... lindo!

- Você de loiro só tem o cabelo...

- Mu!

O tom de reprovação de Shaka divertia-o.

- Amei Shaka... ficou lindo... se soubesse que ficar a tarde inteira fechado num salão com purpurinas e confetes originaria tamanha inspiração sua!

Desta vez, ambos caíram na risada. Sem se aperceberem, começavam a criar laços de afecto... que nunca julgariam um dia vir a ter.

- _Mu_ _Shakti Vajra_ e _Shaka Indra Devas_!

- Mu, nossa vez... e um detalhe de ordem técnica... não decidimos o que tocar!

- Ops... toque sua melodia Shaka, ela é linda.

- Mas não ensaiamos!!!! Eu nem mesmo a toquei em algum lugar além de minha cabeça!!!!!!!

- Quer lugar melhor???? Faça e deixe o resto comigo!

- Arianos loucos! Mas como tudo aqui é louco, que seja feita a vossa vontade! - Shaka vai andando em direcção a entrada do estúdio assoviando a melodia e visualizando as notas em sua cabeça.

Agora sim, os nervos começavam a aflorar... Mu sentia o estômago borbulhar em todos os sentidos. Logo os mandaram entrar para a sala de gravação... seria aí que seriam testados. A sala acusticamente isolada parecia demasiado ameaçadora... apenas um teclado e um contra-baixo tinham sido largados ali. Cada um se dirigiu ao devido instrumento, o coração aos pulos.

- Podem começar! - a voz vinda do altifalante soava ríspida.

Dali, conseguiram visualizar os restantes componentes da banda...

Estava na hora. Não adiantaria nada olhar para todos que os testavam e ouviam. Mu dirigiu-se a Shaka.

- Lá bemol! - a nota no contra-baixo pode ser ouvida, suave, límpida.

Shaka fechou os olhos, posicionou o dedo sobre o teclado e deixou a música fluir. Fez uma introdução solo, mostrando para Mu o que tinha em sua cabeça. Ajustou a bateria eletrônica para uma balada suave e começou. Mu o acompanhou extasiado com a beleza da melodia.

Durante anos tocavam juntos, mas nunca fizeram uma apresentação tão sincronizada, tão bonita. Era como se estivessem sintonizados, muito mais do que por laços de amizade. Naquele momento parecia existir uma ligação única entre os dois e tocaram como se mais ninguém ali houvesse.

A melodia acabava... Andante... um ritardato para finalizar... os dedos finos de Shaka retiam as últimas notas por uns segundos... Balançou as mãos para cima, soltando tudo.

Abriu os olhos, olhando para Mu. Tinha sido... perfeito! Ainda não percebia como teriam sido capazes de tal proeza, sem nunca terem ensaiado antes. Sorriu. Por vezes o improviso era a melhor opção.

Mu acenou para ele, os olhos brilhando.

- Estava perfeito! Obrig... hey!!

- Sai daí! Minha vez! Boa tarde! O meu nome é Milo Miklos Kalomiris sou o vocalista e guitarra base da banda!

- Milô! - uma voz com sotaque estranho ouviu-se ao longe.

- Que foi tamborzinho.?

- Não sei se percebeu, mas eu estava falando!!!! - Camus, olha para Milo completamente vermelho, em parte por vergonha, em parte por vontade de parti-lo ao meio ali e agora.

- Desculpe, Tamborzinho meu, mas não resisti... eles foram perfeitos... nunca ouvi algo assim. Rapunzel do Teclado, será que podia tocar um pouco de novo?

Shaka teve ímpetos de arremessar o teclado na cabeça daquele maluco ao ouvir a maneira como ele o chamara. Respirou fundo e alto, tentando se controlar. Não era o momento de pôr tudo a perder por descontrole, pelo jeito estavam perto demais. Abriu a boca, mas antes mesmo de emitir qualquer som fora interrompido pelo ruivo. Se bem se lembrava, Camus, o baterista.

- Não ligue para ele... Qual é o seu nome mesmo?

- Shaka.

- Não ligue pra ele, Shaka. Mas, por favor, poderia realmente tocar mais um pouco desta linda canção?

Shaka iria começar a tocar e foi novamente interrompido. Isso já estava ficando chato!

- Não aqui. Venham. - são levados para um outro estúdio, onde todos os instrumentos estavam a postos para serem usados.

Ali sim... os instrumentos eram caprichosamente pousados em suportes de luxo, o teclado do último grito...

- Boa tarde... - o ruivo estendeu a mão para ambos, cumprimentando - sou Camus, o baterista. Este é Milo, que acho já se ter apresentado... e aquele é Afrodite, guitarrista. Gostaríamos de tentar acompanhar a música em grupo.

Shaka assentiu, colocando-se de novo atrás do teclado.

Mu pegou o baixo e olhou o instrumento com carinho. Nunca tocara em um instrumento tão belo. Testou as cordas, a afinação...

- Shaka por favor, um lá maior.

Shaka toca a nota pedida por Mu que acerta a afinação do instrumento a seu gosto. Preferia uma afinação semitonada, um pouco mais alta, dando mais peso ao som do instrumento. Não era decididamente uma afinação ortodoxa, mas caía bem ao seu estilo.

Camus senta-se à bateria, Milo pega a guitarra e Afrodite também. Shaka começa a introdução solo. Todos a postos quando Mu dá o sinal com uma suave nota. Não parecia que nunca tinham tocado juntos e muito menos ouvido aquela música. A sincronia foi perfeita.

Shaka estremeceu ao ouvir a própria composição ser tocada tão maravilhosamente bem. Decididamente estavam lidando com profissionais.

As poucas pautas existentes foram tocadas e finalizadas. Shaka olhou para Mu, tentando entender o que ele achava daquilo tudo.

Camus recostou-se na parede, rodando a baqueta habilmente na mão. Parecia reflectir.

Milo de olhos fechados apreciava o último eco que ainda soava no local. Afrodite do seu lado olhava para os outros dois divertido.

- Estão mais que contratados!

- MILO! - mais uma vez Camus abanava a cabeça em sinal negativo, repreendendo o namorado.

- Não me repreenda Camus! Que coisa! Eles são simplesmente ótimos. Vai ficar enrolando mais o quê? Já ouvimos aberrações demais pro três gerações!!!!!!!!!

- Milô! Temos muitos outros a ouvir ainda! Temos que dar chance aos demais.

Milo puxa Camus pelas mãos até a janela próxima e mostra a confusão do lado de fora.

- Acha que encontraremos outros ali? - seu tom era de desprezo. Estava realmente impressionado com os dois que ali estavam e completamente sem paciência para toda aquela confusão.

Camus passa as mãos pelos cabelos vencido. Desta vez Milo estava com a razão. Mas não daria o braço a torcer assim tão facilmente.

- Não seria melhor ouvir a opinião de Dite e principalmente de Mask?

- Claro! DITE!!!!!!!!! - Milo grita dentro do estúdio.

- Concordo plenamente com o Mimiluchinho!

- Afrodite!

- Ah vai... sabem que eu sempre escuto as vossas conversas... e sim... o Mask também concorda que eles são excepcionais!

- Pronto! Esclarecido senhor Camus?

Um suspiro alto soou no local, sinal da rendição do francês.

- Óptimo! Eu te compenso depois! - dando um selinho ao namorado, Milo dirigiu-se aos dois recém componentes da banda.

- Meus parabéns! Estão contratados!

Mu não conseguiu conter a emoção, pulando nos braços de Shaka abraçando-o.

- Vocês são namorados? - a voz suave de Afrodite atingiu-os em cheio.

Shaka e Mu ainda estavam em choque com a notícia quando a voz suave de Afrodite os despertou. Agora o que responder?

- Sim. - Shaka não acreditou quando ouviu aquela palavra sair de sua própria boca, com sua própria voz.

Mu saiu do transe e levantou Shaka do chão em um abraço apertado.

- Nós conseguimos, pequeno Buda!!!! Nós conseguimos!!!!! - sem nem mesmo pensar, no meio da euforia da vitória Mu deu um pequeno selinho em Shaka.

Os olhos do loiro se arregalaram ante aquele ato como se fossem saltar da órbita. Ficou completamente sem reacção, sem fala, sem nada. Não pelo fato de Mu tê-lo beijado, mas principalmente pelo fato de ter gostado e achado completamente natural. Precisavam sair logo dali. Precisavam conversar. Tudo estava indo longe demais.

- Hum... pena... - comentou Afrodite, olhando os dois. - Mas fazem um lindo casal!

Fora a vez de Mu cair em si e compreender o que tinha feito. Era... estranho demais...

Um barulho ensurdecedor cortou o silencio do local. Algo como um borbulhar...

- Fooooome...

Milo encontrava-se debruçado sobre a barriga, resmungando alto.

- Estamos todos Milô... passamos horas aqui trancados sem comer nada decente.

- Óptimo! - Afrodite soltara um som estridente, batendo palmas - O que me dizem de ir no restaurante comer algo? Seria uma óptima oportunidade de conhecer melhor os nossos novos 'companheiros musicais'!

- Sim!

- Não!

- Pelo jeito teremos um casal a rivalizar com Milo e Camus aqui em matéria de divergência de opiniões... - Afrodite ri.

- Vamos Shakinha... vai... não fizemos nada para comer em casa, a geladeira está parecendo o início do mundo, água, gelo e luz, estamos aqui o dia inteiro... - Mu faz aquele beicinho que Shaka conhecia bem. Desde a infância o ariano sempre usava deste artifício para convencê-lo a fazer sua vontade...

- Mu! Eu vou para casa, se quiser ir, vá! - desta vez não ia ceder.

Milo abraça Shaka, resolvera dar uma forcinha Mu. Gostara dos dois e sabia bem o que era um namorado de opiniões fortes.

- Vamos rapunzel dos teclados... passaremos muito tempo juntos daqui pra frente é bom para ir se acostumando.

- Mas...

- Nem mas nem meio mas! Não seja anti-social! Tem de ganhar forças comendo para conseguir 'comer' o seu namoradinho ali não?

Corado era pouco para descrever o estado de Shaka. Aquela frase... a sua mente começava a divagar... bem longe... imaginando uma cena mais que anormal entre ele e Mu.

- Eu...

- Óptimo! Eu sabia que aceitaria! - Milo finalizou com duas tapinhas nas costas do loiro.

Shaka abanara as mãos em um gesto típico de derrota. Estava sendo atropelado por um comboio de tanques. Tudo era novo e estranho para ele, mas como dizia o velho ditado, se não pode com eles, junte-se a eles. Abraçou Mu pela cintura.

- Então vamos logo nos alimentar que estou louco para chegar em casa!

Os companheiros de grupo riram, levando a frase para um outro sentido, menos puro. Mu arregalou os olhos verdes não acreditando que era Shaka mesmo ali. Colocou a mão teatralmente na testa dele.

- Está doente?

Mask observava a todos... A interacção entre eles parecia boa. O conjunto funcionaria. Levaria a todos para jantar. O loiro parecia estar sendo atropelado pelos demais, estava na hora de salvar o coitado.

- Deixe de implicar com ele, Mu. Vai ver com o tempo como Milo sempre consegue o que quer... - Mask bateu nas costas de Mu e depois se dirigiu a Shaka - Vamos amigo, quanto mais rápido dermos comida para aquele escorpião maluco, mais rápido ele acalma, _capische_?

Neste momento Shaka percebeu… que o dia não iria acabar tão cedo…

.  
_Continua…

* * *

_

**Cantinho (ariano)²**

Bom… como boa ovelhinha (neste caso carneirinho) sacrificado… hoje cabe a mim, Áries sin, comentar este lindo… magnifico… espantoso… e tuti quanti, capítulo.

Pois foi num dia chuvoso de Outubro, numa conversa no meio de tantas outras, num momento pseudo-depressivo de ambas as partes, que, para levantar o astral das duas, eu e Luciana (Athenas de Áries) decidimos começar uma 'oneshot cutinha' em parceria… digo… PSEUDO one-shot curtinha… pois de oneshot não tem nada… muito menos de curtinha. Acabamos por nos empolgar e acabou por sair… isto! apontando o primeiro capitulo da fic.

Agora, descodificando a fic: o Mu pode vos parecer meio occ. Mas acontece que, essa é a ideia que tanto eu como a Luci temos acerca da personalidade ariana. Pois é, muzinho não deixou de ser o pacato ariano calmo por fora e explosivo por dentro, que acorda de mau humor SEMPRE que é acordado, e ainda mais mal humorado fica quando lhe retiram o que lhe é mais sagrado: neste caso, café!

Nesta historia, só aparecem alem do casal principal, o Camus, Milo, Dite, Mask e… outra que aparecerá no final, cujo nome não vou revelar aqui.

Bom… acho que vou acabar de vos massacrar aqui espero que tenham gostado da leitura.

Um agradecimento mais que especial à nossa beta **Eliz** (Shiryuforever) que mesmo com o pulso enfaixado, contra ventos e marés se manteve de pé e betou a nossa baby .

Outro agradecimento MUITO especial a… **Ada** (Kamui) pelo acompanhamento da fic, elogios ou simplesmente por aturar duas arianas completamente insensatas. XP

_ARIES POWER _


	2. Chapter 2

**Título da fic: **Coffee & Tea

**Casal:** ShakaxMu

**Sinopse**: Dois amigos e um sonho em comum, tocar em uma banda famosa, fazer sucesso. A oportunidade apareceu, mas para isso teriam que se fingir namorados. Será que valeria a pena?  
**  
Autora: **_Áries Sin_ e _Athenas de Áries_**

* * *

**

**Coffee & Tea**

**-**

_Capítulo 2_

* * *

Apesar de mal se conhecerem, Shaka e Mu divertiam-se na companhia do resto da banda. Claro, o único problema... era que tinham de se fazerem passar por gays... e tinham de ter cuidado para que certos actos não os denunciassem...

A volta de uma mesa redonda, todos esperavam serem servidos, a conversa fluía... e claro, eram bombardeados por perguntas de todos os lados...

- Quem se declarou?

Perguntava um Afrodite interessadíssimo, os cotovelos sobre a mesa, as mãos apoiando a cabeça. Olhava os dois fixamente.

-Ele!

-Ele!

Shaka e Mu olharam-se constrangidos. Era algo em que não tinham pensado... certamente o resto da banda quereria saber mais sobre eles... aí estava um lapso dos dois... nenhum tinha pensado numa 'história' para a relação fictícia...

- Shaka, cansei de dizer que foi você que se declarou primeiro! E nem adianta disfarçar, dizer que foi o efeito da bebida porque isso é balela.

- Nananinão, Mu... - Shaka embarcou na história tosca de Mu. - Eu tinha plena consciência do que estava falando... apenas disse que te achava interessante... - por Buda, de onde tirara isso? Era uma brincadeira mesmo? Mu era realmente um homem interessante.

- E isso não é se declarar?

Shaka fez um beicinho contrariado. Ele sempre fazia isso quando era derrubado pela infalível lógica de Mu. Mu olhou para Shaka e seus olhos brilharam. Não podia negar, o amigo era belo, belo demais até.

- Viu Masky! Milo e Camus não são os únicos as turras!

- DITE! - Camus acabava de repreender o guitarrista, com ar contrariado.

- Tudo bem... eu paro... mas... e como foi vosso primeiro encontro? - a curiosidade falava mais alto, para desconsolo do francês que abanava a cabeça em negativa.

Mais uma vez, uma prova de 'melhor mentiroso'...

- Bem... na verdade... desastroso... - Mu comentou primeiro, fazendo de conta que tentava se lembrar - Shaka tinha bebido... vocês não imaginam como ele fica quando bebe... - suspirou teatral.

Shaka não estava acreditando no que ouvia... Mu estava tirando sarro dele! Abertamente! A frente de todos! Além de que... ele nunca bebia!

Nunca bebia... er bem... tinha que admitir para si mesmo que bebera uma ou duas vezes e exatamente por essas vezes nunca mais bebera.

- Mu, fale a verdade querido... Nosso primeiro encontro foi aos cinco anos de idade quando você tentava aprender a andar de patins e se ralou todo na porta de minha casa.

Não ia deixar tão barato assim. E, fora realmente dessa maneira que se conheceram.

- Então quer dizer que o caso é antigo, hein? - Dite apoiara os cotovelos sobre a mesa e descansara o queixo em suas mãos, estava interessante a conversa com os dois. Pareciam anjos, mas decididamente as aparências enganam.

- Bem... conhecemo-nos desde crianças... sim... mas 'conhecemo-nos' - Mu deu especial ênfase à ultima frase - apenas hà poucos anos... digamos que demorou para 'aprofundarmos' os nossos conhecimentos um do outro...

Shaka não acreditava que o amigo acabava de dizer aquela frase tão... duplamente significativa! Ainda por cima, com a maior cara inocente possível! Aparentemente todos os outros se divertiam com o relato da história... menos mal... estavam conseguindo convencê-los da ligação dos dois... talvez até demais!

- Me diga uma coisa Mu... a primeira vez foi complicada né?

Shaka que estava bebendo um pouco de água na altura da pergunta, engasgou-se começando a tossir compulsivamente.

Mu deu alguns tapinhas nas costas de Shaka para desengasgá-lo e pensar... Rápido Mu, pense rápido em como sair dessa...

- Sempre é complicado, não acha? Mas mesa de restaurante não é um lugar adequado para detalhes.

Shaka estava com vontade de se esconder no primeiro buraco que encontrasse. Precisavam ir embora. O que viria a seguir.

- Ora Mu, deixe de pudores, o povo quer saber!

- Dite!!!!!!!! - Mask olhou para Afrodite furioso, ele estava "interessado" demais nos dois novos componentes.

- Maskinha querido, sabe que só tenho olhos para você.

- Pois não está parecendo!

Esta era a hora de mudar o rumo da prosa. Shaka vira-se para Mask.

- Por que todos te chamam de Mask esse não é seu nome, é?

Mask pareceu remexer-se na cadeira... aparentemente Shaka tinha tocado num assunto não muito amigável para o italiano.

- Hum... não é meu nome não... mas um apelido que todos acham piada em chamar... aliás... o apelido completo é Mascara da Morte.

Tanto Mu como Shaka olharam-no interrogativo. Não era normal um apelido tão... lúgubre!

- Err... seria exagerado demais perguntar o porquê desse nome?

- Claro que não! - Afrodite acabava de interromper a conversa - É porque ele tem sempre a mesma cara de 'todos me devem e ninguém me paga'... tirando os constantes xingamentos e ameaças de morte que ele faz aos operadores de som!

- Afrodite...

- Sim, amore?

Mask suspirou se rendendo... com aquela criatura, era impossível ficar aborrecido muito tempo...

- Então e... vocês são namorados à muito tempo? - desta vez fora Mu que se manifestara, interessado no caso dos dois casais... demasiado interessado, ao ver de Shaka.

- A muito tempo? Não muito... Você acha que foi fácil convencer esse carcamano a largar as mocréias por mim?

- Mask tinha namoradas?

- Claro!!!! Vê se eu tenho cara de bicha?

Shaka ficou completamente confuso com a resposta de ambos. Como um hétero é convencido a virar homo?

- Não, mas...

- Simples, eu me apaixonei por ele. Ser homem foi um detalhe com o qual eu tive que lidar.

- Acho que entendo... - Shaka estava começando a entender mais do que queria. Previa uma longa noite com seu travesseiro.

- E vocês os dois? - desta vez, Mu tinha se virado para Milo e Camus. Ambos tinham permanecido muito calados até ali...

- Nós... hum... o francesinho caiu nos meus encantos da primeira vez que me viu!

- Milô...

- Literalmente!

Camus levava a mão às têmporas massajando. Aquele namorado era simplesmente insuportável... adoravelmente insuportável...

- Bom... na verdade ele caiu porque ia distraindo olhando para mim e acabou por trombar num poste… mas isso é um pormenor!

Mu caiu na gargalhada, vendo a cara desconsolada do francês. Shaka acabou sendo contagiado pelo riso e acompanhara o amigo. Era realmente uma história única...

- Milô!!!! Eu não olhava para você. Estava a mirar os carros para atravessar a rua! - Camus mais uma vez ficava vermelho. Na verdade olhava realmente para Milo, mas nunca ia admitir isso, nem depois de morto.

- Já ouvi essa história de travessia milhares de vezes, Tamborzinho, mas você nunca me convenceu. Até porque, quando fui ajudá-lo, aceitou minha ajuda rápido demais... - Milo deu uma piscadela para Camus...

- Estava doendo...

Essa história já havia sido repetida milhares de vezes, mas era sempre engraçada. Todos riam.

- Mas não pensem vocês dois que esse poço de educação francesa é fácil. Mesmo assim ele é... é... um _croissant_...

- _Croissant_? - perguntava Mu divertido.

Milo acenou convicto, rindo logo em seguida - é... croissant... riginho por fora, mas por dentro... bem molinho e delicioso! Entendam isso como quiserem...

Shaka estava cada vez menos à vontade com aquela conversa. Talvez fosse tempo de falarem de coisas mais sérias e sobretudo menos... extravagantes na sua opinião...

- Desculpem interromper mas... talvez devêssemos discutir a nossa entrada na banda não? Há umas perguntas que tenho e... alguns receios também...

Afrodite bufou, estava adorando a conversa e conseguindo arrancar certos acontecimentos aos novatos. Tanto Mask como Camus concordaram na mudança.

A comida tinha acabado de ser servida... não havia melhor momento para a mudança...

- Temos toda a parte burocrática, contrato, horários, disponibilidade para viagens... Vocês tem algum empresário?

- Na realidade não. Tocamos juntos, mas normalmente em barzinhos, festas de amigos, coisas assim. Eu faço faculdade de Direito e o Mu de Jornalismo.

- Então ambos estudam. Sabem que o horário de shows, viagens, gravações e clips tomam muito tempo... Dificultam os estudos... Tem certeza que estão dispostos a isso?

- Isso quer dizer que... teremos de abrandar nos estudos...

Mu olhou para Shaka interrogativo. Que cena era aquela agora? Voltando atrás? Num momento daqueles? Loiro filho duma grande 'senhora' se você me deixa sozinho nesta pode ter a certeza que não vê mais um pedacinho meu pela frente...

- Vai amor... não precisa deixar de estudar! Apenas não poderemos fazer tudo de uma vez! E além do mais, já só nos faltam 2 anos para acabar!

Como que salvo pelo gongo, o telefone de Shaka tocou... no visor um nome que vinha justamente a calhar mal...

- Desculpem... um segundo... Alô?

_- "Oi amor... como vai isso?"_

- Ah oi... - a sua voz soava distante, mas ao mesmo tempo nervosa.

_- "Entao? Não me chama mais de amorzinho?"_

- Olha só, amorzinho, sabe que estou em uma reunião de negócios, eu liguei para você desmarcando a hora. Amanhã nos falamos.

Shaka desliga o telefone suando frio. Ela conseguia ser mais inconveniente que uma espinha na ponta do nariz.

- Shaka, quem além de mim você chama de amorzinho?

- A minha cabelereira, ela realmente é um amorzinho, eu tinha marcado hora hoje, e depois desmarquei, ela ficou preocupada pois esqueceu que eu tinha desmarcado, boa profissional, mas tão desmiolada...

- Você chama a sua cabeleireira de 'amorzinho' hein? - ilusão, ou Mu estava simulando uma crise de ciúmes? Pior! Era bom naquilo!

- Bom... você sabe... eu...

- Tão fofo! - Afrodite decididamente não sabia do seu enorme dote para salvar situações constrangedoras... mas ao mesmo tempo também os colocavam em algumas... - os dois anjinhos brigando por ciúme!

Mask batia com a mão na testa, pensando em como era possível o namorado ser tão... metido. Milo ria descontroladamente...

- Anjos... esses dois de anjos só aparência...

Tanto Mu como Shaka coraram de leve, um súbito interesse pela comida se apoderando deles.

- Mas voltando ao assunto anterior Shaka. Qual é a sua resposta quando à integração no grupo? - Camus, sempre o mais responsável, precisava da resposta afirmativa.

Shaka não tivera tempo para pensar naquilo tudo como realmente gostaria, mas precisava dar uma resposta ali, agora. Era o sonho de Mu e durante muito tempo fora seu próprio sonho. Tinha os pés no chão. Lembrava-se de sua conta bancária e do emprego sem-vergonha como "escravo" em um pequeno escritório de advocacia. Como estagiário levaria umas três vidas para ganhar o que ganharia em alguns meses tocando com eles. Não tinha mais escolha, aceitara sair na chuva sem guarda-chuva, então era hora de se molhar.

- Sim, eu aceito. Talvez retarde os estudos por alguns períodos, mas sou novo, tenho todo o tempo do mundo. Estou com vocês.

_-----oOo------_

O dia fora dos mais estranhos, cansativos e sobrenaturais que alguma vez tiveram. Ambos chegaram a casa de Shaka, exaustos, mas com o coração aos saltos pelos acontecimentos do dia. Como sempre, Mu entrara sem pedir, se jogando no sofá maior.

- Conseguimos Shaka! - de novo aquele riso... riso de criança... cristalino...

- Sim Mu... mas não sei por quanto tempo conseguirei aguentar essa mentira... ainda mais agora que teremos de passar 3/4 do nosso tempo com eles...

Jogou-se na poltrona mais próxima do amigo, deixando-se relaxar por completo no assento tão acolhedor. Retirou os sapatos com os próprios pés, suspirando.

- Mu... tire esse sorriso bobo dos lábios... isto ainda vai dar muito trabalho...

- Shaka!!!! Você está parecendo a minha mãe! Deixe-me sonhar um pouco. Eu sei que vai dar trabalho. Nenhum sonho é conquistado sem esforço, mas não deixa de ser um sonho por causa disso. Relaxe, pequeno Buda, aproveite o momento.

- Aproveitar, aproveitar!!!!!! Não conhece outra palavra? Sonho... Mu, nós vivemos no mundo real! Alguém já te disse isso? Já pensou que vamos ter que dormir juntos nas viagens, que vamos ter que nos beijar????

Shaka se levantara do sofá e agora andava de um lado para outro na pequena sala gesticulando. Mu, às vezes, era tão inconsequente, tão infantil...

- E qual é o problema que você vê, Shaka? Quantas vezes nos acampamentos escolares dividimos as mesmas acomodações? O que são roçares de lábios, não seremos mais ou menos homens por causa disso.

Shaka parou, olhando para o sofá onde Mu permanecia deitado. como assim qual era o seu problema? o seu problema era... era... droga... qual era mesmo? Como aquele ariano cabeça dura e pueril conseguia assimilar argumentos tão... inargumentáveis? Xingou-se de tudo quanto eram nomes por não conseguir responder à altura...

Suspirou.

- Chá?

Mu sorriu, fazendo um leve sinal positivo com a cabeça. Café aquela hora da noite não era aconselhável... um chá calmante seria o mais indicado.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não não... deixe-se estar... não gosto...

- ...que mexam na minha cozinha!

Mu decididamente conhecia-o bem... muito bem...

Shaka foi fazer o chá. Tudo em sua cozinha estava tão perfeitamente organizado que encontrava as coisas sem pensar no que estava fazendo. Deixou-se divagar... Em todos os momentos importantes de sua vida Mu estava presente. E as mulheres, as namoradas... Até mesmo isso compartilhavam. A inconveniente "amorzinho" que ligara hoje estudava com Mu e fora por ele apresentada. Droga, Mu, Mu, Mu, em tudo que pensava acaba voltando a ele. Acabou por queimar-se com a chaleira quente.

- MERDA!

Rapidamente levou a mão à água fria da torneira, enrolando-a num pano logo em seguida. Dirigiu-se à sala, não soube bem fazer o que... talvez pedir ajuda a Mu para os curativos...

- Mu, você sabe onde est...

Ao chegar perto do sofá, verificou que o amigo tinha adormecido... a mão sobre o rosto... o peito subindo e descendo devagar... a respiração calma...

Aproximava-se como que hipnotizado pela cena... Mu estava cansado... depois de passar a adrenalina do momento, o cansaço volta com mais intensidade... fora o que acontecera... ajoelhou-se perto do sofá, fixando o amigo adormecido.

Dirigiu a ele um olhar terno. Assim adormecido não parecia o furacão vivaz que era. Tinha vontade de embalá-lo. Tudo que vivera hoje fora tão estranho. Muitas de suas tão bem construídas convicções pareciam ter sido atingidas por uma avalanche de realidade. E ele que sempre fora tão realista...

Levou sua mão para tirar uma mexa rebelde de cabelo que cobria o rosto de anjo, mas antes mesmo de tocá-lo percebeu o que estava prestes a fazer. Levantou-se rapidamente, voltando para a cozinha e encostando na parede, ofegante.

O que tinha sido aquilo? a sua reação... não era normal! Sentir afecto por Mu era normal... amizade era normal... ternura...toda aquela situação estava dando cabo dele... dos seus pensamentos analíticos... do seu autocontrole...

A chaleira emitiu um som extremamente enervante para quem tentava pensar... a água estava quente... mas o Mu estava adormecido... na sua sala... no seu sofá...

Não o podia deixar ficar naquele local a noite toda... nem queria imaginar a dor de costas com que ele acordaria no dia seguinte. Suspirou... ou o acordava... ou o levava para o seu quarto.

O chá! Um chá o ajudaria a decidir. Colocou a água quente na xícara junto com o saquinho que continha o chá cítrico. Gostava do sabor. Calmamente começou a bebê-lo. Ele dormia tão bem. Não teria coragem de acordá-lo.

Sua cama era grande o bastante para acomodá-los. Largou a bebida pela metade mesmo. Dirigiu-se a sala e o pegou no colo cuidadosamente. O aroma de maçã que exalava de Mu o encantou

Depois de colocá-lo delicadamente sobre a cama desistiu de tentar entender. Estava cansado. Cansado demais para racionalizar suas próprias reações. Tomou um rápido banho. O dia seguinte seria um outro dia. Certamente acordaria cheio de saudades da "amorzinho".

_  
Continua…

* * *

_

**Cantinho (ariano)²**

Dessa vez, cabe a mim Athenas de Áries, pobre cordeirinho, a comentar o capítulo. Não sou grande coisa para comentar, mas creio que nossos queridos Mu e Shaka já estão começando a tomar conhecimento do tamanho da encrenca em que se envolveram. Não vou comentar curiosidades, pelo menos não agora.

Como já foi dito, o processo de produção desta fic envolveu horas e horas de MSN, algumas discussões e... aí está o resultado. Espero que todos estejam apreciando o fruto de duas mentes em completo descontrole produtivo e não deixem de acompanhar as cenas dos próximos capítulos...

- Chega!!!

- Como assim, "chega", Mu?

- Você já está falando demais...

- Mas...

- Sem mais! Pode ir parando por aqui. E vamos logo que tenho um encontro marcado, agenda cheia...

- Posso saber com quem?

- Não!

Autora desolada se recolhe a sua insignificância e encerra aqui seus comentários toscos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título da fic: **Coffee & Tea

**Casal:** ShakaxMu

**Sinopse**: Dois amigos e um sonho em comum, tocar em uma banda famosa, fazer sucesso. A oportunidade apareceu, mas para isso teriam que se fingir namorados. Será que valeria a pena?  
**  
Autora: **_Áries Sin_ e _Athenas de Áries_

****

Coffee & Tea

  
Capítulo 3

Luminosidade... maldita pouca, grotesca luminosidade que entrava pelo quarto... mas que droga! Ele nunca se esquecia de fechar as cortinas! Porquê logo hoje?

Mas... não se lembrava de ter chegado a casa... lembrava-se de ter ido para casa do Shaka... abriu um olho com dificuldade, tentando distinguir algo que lhe indicasse onde estava. Levou a mão à cabeça, coçando de leve. Virou-se na cama, deitando-se para o lado oposto.

Abriu instintivamente os dois olhos com a visão de Shaka ao seu lado. Adormecido... os longos cabelos loiros espalhados pela cama... a franja para o lado, desvendando aquele pontinho vermelho que Shaka sempre tivera desde que se lembrava...

A imagem de Shaka assim era como uma escultura renascentista. Belo e suave. Linhas clássicas. Pegou uma mexa dos cabelos dele e ficou brincando com ela. Tão suave, tão sedoso... Voltou a escrutinar a face dele com um olhar doce. Amava muito aquele amigo. Não conseguia pensar a vida sem tê-lo por perto.

Começou a pensar nos outros componentes da banda. Como eles se aceitaram? Como viviam tão bem? Que tipo de amor era aquele? Sempre os vira de forma estereotipada, mas o pouco contacto amiúde que tivera com eles fora tão diferente de tudo que sempre pensara...

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado desde que acordara... apenas tinha ficado ali, olhando Shaka dormir... verificou que ele começava a despertar... os olhos azuis acabaram por ser desvendados... um azul lindo...claro... cristalino...

Sorriu instintivamente, continuando a olhá-lo. Parecia-lhe tão natural...

- Bom dia dorminhoco...

Shaka olhava-o fixamente, mas as suas feições eram preocupadas... ainda estaria com as idéias do dia anterior?

Shaka olha para Mu espantado e ao mesmo tempo preocupado. Acordar e ver os olhos dele sobre si foi tão constrangedor e ao mesmo tempo tão.. tão... excitante. O mau-humor logo tomou conta de si.

- Dorminhoco uma ova! Você que morreu no sofá. Fiz muitas coisas depois que dormiu!

- Hei!!!! Chupou limão antes de dormir para acordar azedo desse jeito?

Shaka resmungou algo incompreensível e levantou-se rapidamente. Mu rolou na cama espreguiçando-se e rindo.

Mu resolveu levantar. O sol já ia alto e podia ouvir o apito da chaleira... Café... café... café... Foi andando até a cozinha e Shaka já estava sentando com uma xícara, cheia de...

- CHÁ!!!!!!!!!!

Shaka permanecia sentado na cadeira, lendo o jornal e degustando a sua chicara de cha, como se nada fosse. De vez enquando soprava de leve, arrefecendo o liquido fumegante.

- Você fez de propósito...

Mu desabou na cadeira à sua frente, colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa encarando o amigo reprovativo. Mas Shaka simplesmente não lhe ligava nenhuma... continuava na sua tarefa de se por a par dos últimos acontecimentos do dia...

Mu bufou, colocando a mão calmamente de novo sobre a mesa. Fez a única coisa que estava ao seu alcança e que sabia irritar o loiro. Começou a dedilhar sobre a mesa, batendo com as unhas na madeira num ritmo lento a princípio... mas que aumentava a medida que sentia Shaka ceder à irritação.

Shaka tentou ignorar os tilintar das unhas até o máximo de sua paciência, mas ela não é muito grande...

- Pare já com isso!

- Estou a esperar o café.

- Café? Mas quem lhe informou que teremos café?

- Shaka, de manhã, sem café, o dia não começa e pode ter certeza que já que não quis fazê-lo, eu vou fazer!

- Na minha cozinha...

- ninguém mexe.. .e por isso estou a esperar o café!

Shaka deu-se por vencido. Sabia que sua turra não poderia durar muito tempo e mais ainda, estava implicando com Mú por algo que definitivamente ele não tinha culpa. Mas que ele ficava lindo irritado, lá isso ficava.

- Shaka o que o fez acordar tão irritado?

Shaka estagnou. E agora? O que ele respondia?

- Apenas dormi mal Mu... você não parava de se mexer durante a noite e acordei muitas vezes...

Evitou olhar para o companheiro, continuando o seu caminho até a cozinha.

- Vai-me dizer que já não esta habituado a dormir acompanhado...- Mu não perdia uma para o tirar do serio... até se tinha dado ao trabalho de o seguir até a cozinha...

- Não vou comentar isso Mu...

- Olha que eu fico com ciúme...

Shaka sentiu o coração parar. Que cena era aquela? Que jogo Mu estava jogando?

- Ciúmes, você? Não me venha com essa... E quantas vezes me deixou só por um rabo de saia... Quem sabe eu não fique com ciúme também? - a melhor arma era o ataque, não era?

Mu riu alto. Shaka tão facilmente caia em suas brincadeiras. A falta de senso de humor do loiro era por demais hilária. De repente parou de rir. E se Shaka sentisse mesmo ciúme de si? Mu foi obrigado a admitir para si mesmo que sentia uma certa estranheza quando via o amigo com as namoradas; era como se elas não tivessem direito de estar ali, com ele. Seria isso ciúme?

Fez-se o silêncio. O único barulho que se ouvia na cozinha era o gotejar monótono da cafeteira.

Pela primeira vez, Mu sentia-se nervoso por estar diante de Shaka. Ainda mais por causa daquele silêncio... era a primeira vez que não se diziam nada...

Para seu sossego, o telefone tocou.

- Eu vou... pode deixar...

Quando Shaka estava ocupado, era normal ser ele a atender... sempre faziam aquilo...

- Alô...

_- Shaka?_

- Não... é o Mu...

- _Muzinhooooo querido! É o Afrodite! A noite foi boa?_

Afrodite... não era possível... ele tinha atendido o telefone de casa do Shaka a Afrodite!

E agora? O que dizer... Ele ia exigir todos os detalhes... Simulou um bocejo...

- Pelo jeito tirei vocês da cama...

- Pode perceber... Desculpe. Acabamos mesmo de acordar, Shaka está fazendo o café, e, sim, Afrodite, tivemos uma ótima noite. - ele que entendesse como melhor lhe aprouvesse.

- Mu, quem é? - Shaka grita da cozinha, preocupado com a demora de Mu, quem poderia ser a essa hora da manhã, ligando para sua casa e papeando com Mu?

- É o Afrodite... Ele quer falar com você, amorzinho...

Shaka quase deixou cair a cafeteira no chão ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Afrodite?

Correu para a sala, indicando a mu que fosse buscar a xícara de café pronta.

- Afrodite? Bom dia...

- Bom dia querido! Pelo jeito você acabou com as forças do Muzinho não?

Era impressionante como o riso de Afrodite podia ser algo de tão indesejável naquele momento.

- Ele já estava cansado...

- Sei sei... mas não se preocupe... não foi para isso que liguei. Só para a visar que o ensaio é ao final da tarde, por volta das seis. Tudo bem?

- Sim sim... estaremos lá. Não se preocupe.

- Óptimo! Até logo então... ah... tente na mesa da cozinha... é do melhor! Beijo!

O som da linha interrompida era ouvida no telefone. Shaka permanecia estático, o telefone na mão, não acreditando no que acabava de ouvir.

Mu voltou com a xícara de café na mão e encontrou Shaka congelado com o telefone na mão. O que teria ouvido de Afrodite para ficar daquela maneira.

- Shaka?

- ...

- Shaka!

- ...

- SHAKAAAAA!!!!!! - Mu berra.

Shaka dá um pulo de susto largando o telefone que caiu fazendo um baque ao tocar o solo.

- Não precisa berrar, não sou surdo!

- Pois não foi o que pareceu. Estou igual a um pateta te chamando aqui. O que aconteceu?

- Ele... ele... ele...

Mu deu um tapinha nas costas de Shaka...

- Desengasga louro, além de cegueta, está ficando surdo e gago? Desse jeito vou ter que arrumar outro namorado. - Mu gracejou.

O olhar assassino que Shaka lhe lançou foi suficiente para que parasse com a brincadeira.

- Não fica assim Shaka... o que o Dite falou?

- Temos ensaio logo às 6.

- E foi por isso que ficou nesse estado medusiano?

Shaka pegou o telefone, voltando a colocá-lo no lugar. Sem responder, voltou a cozinha buscar a sua própria xícara. Queria ao maximo evitar contar... apesar de saber que seria complicado.

Quando Mu queria saber algo, não descansava ate conseguir.

- Não foi isso que o deixou nesse estado...

Shaka bebeu um gole de chá, evitando responder.

- Shaka.

- O dia está lindo não?

Mu pousou a xícara sobre a mesa, avançando até ao companheiro, ficando perigosamente perto. Segurou Shaka pelos ombros e o obrigou a mirar seu olhar.

- Olhe para mim, Shaka. Conheço-te bem demais para saber quando não quer me falar algo, só que neste caso, o algo diz respeito a mim também, portanto faço questão de saber... O que Afrodite falou que deixou-te nesse estado?

- Ele... ele... ele... Droga Mu, eu não consigo!

- Tem relação a sexo?

- Sim, tem!

Mu relaxou um pouco o aperto. Shaka massageou levemente o lugar onde antes Mu segurara... Sua pele parecia estar queimando ao toque dele...

- Tem relação a mim, sexo e você. Fiquei curioso...

Shaka olhou de relance para Mu. - Inclui uma mesa de cozinha...

Mu olhou-o, parecendo estar a assimilar a informação e juntar as peças do puzzle.

- E porque ficou nesse estado?

- Porque simplesmente não estou habituado a ser induzido a fazer sexo com um homem sobre a mesa da cozinha... é difícil entender?

Shaka estava visivelmente nervoso. Era compreensível que sentisse desconfortável com essas indirectas... mais que directas mas... ficar naquele estado!

- Tudo bem... não bata mais no ceguinho... quais são os planos para hoje?

- Ensaio as seis, no estúdio.

- Perfeito, teremos muito tempo para testar as teorias de Afrodite!

- MU!!!!!!!!!! Como você ousa cogitar brincar com as idéias daquele pervertido?

- Shaka, eu não disse que ia testar as idéias de Afrodite com você, disse?

Shaka corou sem saber o que dizer. Como pudera ser tão tolo e esquecer que não precisavam passar o dia juntos, poderiam encontrar com suas respectivas namoradas e realmente testar as idéias de Afrodite...

- Mu, será que é seguro sermos vistos por ai a desfilar com garotinhas?

- Shaka, eu sinceramente não te entendo. Ainda a pouco estava todo preocupado com sua masculinidade, agora está preocupado com sua imagem por ser visto com mulheres... Eu não te entendo mesmo...

Estava cansado daquela conversa... teses filosóficas logo pela manha não era o seu forte... Suspirou resignado.

- Olha... faça o que quiser... eu não estou com a mínima paciência para estas conversas. Quer passear por aí com a sua namorada vá! Mas depois não me venha com historias de "sonhos" e ideias brilhantes desse gênero!

Deixando um Mu na sala perplexo, Shaka fechou-se no banheiro trancando a porta.

- Esta criatura não existe... como eu consegui aturar isto tantos anos...

Sentou-se no sofá tentando arranjar uma desculpa para toda aquela cena... de ciúmes? Riu ao pensar na ideia de que Shaka pudesse estar com ciúme... até que a ideia não lhe era totalmente desagradável...

Ciúmes, ciúmes, ciúmes, palavra recorrente em sua mente esta manhã. Pensou em ligar para a pequena, mas a idéia lhe pareceu completamente despropositada. Levantou-se do sofá. Pegou o bloco de recados que ficava metodicamente colocado ao lado do telefone...

_Shaka, estarei em casa por todo dia, vou desenferrujar os dedos um pouco antes do ensaio, se desejar, encontre-me. Mu_

Largou o bilhete sobre a cama de Shaka e foi para seu próprio apartamento com suas próprias dúvidas. Sentiu uma estranha solidão ao fechar a porta do apartamento de Shaka atrás de si.

Fazia já algum tempo que permanecia deitado na cama sem se mexer. A toalha na cintura, o cabelo ainda molhado... tudo o que não era seu costume fazer. Por mais que repassasse os últimos acontecimentos, não entendia o porquê da sua reacção... Sempre fora controlado... não demonstrava claramente ciúme... então porque agora e justamente com Mu?

O barulho irritante do celular tocou sobre o criado mudo.

No visor, uma palavra reluzia a azul... maldita hora em que tinha emprestado o celular para que ela mudasse a sua designação nele...

- Alô!

_- Oi meu canarinho lindo._

- Quantas vezes preciso te falar para não me chamar assim que eu detesto? - Shaka retruca com voz irritada. Não estava com a menor paciência para vozinha chorosa e grude telefônico.

_- Pôxa amorzinho, é apenas um apelido carinhoso, não precisa me tratar assim. Aposto que se fosse Mu..._

- Pode ir parando por ai, tive um péssimo dia ontem, uma noite pavorosa, não estou com humor para isso.

_- Mas amorzinho, o que eu tenho com isso? Você não me liga, não me fala nada, parece até que me esqueceu, que me trocou... Todos são mais importantes para você do que eu. _

A voz chorosa e os soluços dela o estavam enervando mais do que música desafinada. Não estava com um pingo de paciência para dramas mexicanos. Na verdade não estava com a menor paciência para ela. Tinha coisas mais importantes para resolver consigo próprio do que consolá-la.

- Olha só, vou ser franco e claro. Chega! Eu cansei de avisar! Não tenho disposição para tolices e agora você atingiu todos os limites. Vamos parar por aqui antes que nos magoemos mais. Basta de falar, não estou aqui para ouvir suas lamentações, sendo que não se importa com as minhas, não se importa em saber como me sinto, apenas o que faço e com quem estou.

_- Mas Shaka... assim? Tchau e pronto? Por telefone?_

- Você quer me ver? Para ouvir tudo novamente? Não sabia que era masoquista, mas se assim o quiser, que seja feita a sua vontade, mas não pense poder me demover daquilo que decidi. Creio que me conhece bem o suficiente para saber que isso não é possível.

_- Você tem razão. Você sempre tem razão. Adeus._

Ela desliga o telefone e Shaka joga o aparelho sobre a cama emocionalmente exausto.

---oOo---

O caminho ate ao estúdio tinha sido feito no mais profundo silêncio. Esperara por Shaka no seu apartamento, mas o loiro não aparecera. Isso tinha-o tocado demasiado.

Diante dos portos do local, o seu humor não melhorava. De cara fechada, tentava evitar olhar o máximo possível para Shaka. Se era guerra que ele queria, pois era isso que teria! Naquele jogo também ele sabia jogar! E muito bem!

Cruzaram o corredor rapidamente, chegando na sala indicada. Ao abrir a porta, o resto do grupo já os esperavam sentados, conversando animadamente.

- Os anjos chegaram! - ouviram a voz de Afrodite gritar levantando-se logo em seguida. - BOA TARDE meus lindos!

- Finalmente hein? O que andaram a fazer a Rapunzel e o Rouxinol até agora? - resmungava Milo sentado perto de Camus - Ah não... esqueçam... prefiro não saber...

Shaka olhou para o relógio conferindo o horário, realmente estavam atrasados. Mas não estava em um de seus melhores dias nem com ânimo para brincadeiras.

- Desculpem-nos o atraso. Não estamos em um de nossos melhores dias. Vamos trabalhar.

- Meus deuses... loirinho... com esse humor vai encher de rugas este rosto lindo. - Afrodite se aproxima de Shaka e desenha um sorriso em seu rosto com os dedos - Pelo visto não seguiu o meu conselho.

Mu não conseguiu conter o riso. Mas, Shaka é seu amigo, então hora de salvá-lo.

- Não foi nada demais Dite, alguns contratempos nos aborreceram durante o dia. Coisas triviais, mas aborrecidas mesmo assim. Vamos tocar que o humor dele melhora, não é meu bem?

- Ahhhh não! Aqui ninguém toca nada com esse mau humor! Ainda são capazes de descontar nos instrumentos! - continuou o guitarrista puxando os dois em direção aos sofás obrigando-os a se sentarem. - Podem ir começando a contar porque daqui ninguém sai sem sabermos tudo!

Mu olhou para Shaka constrangido... o resultado foi um olhar portal deste, e um sussurro arrogante "viu o que fez?"

- Acho melhor começarem a contar... acreditem que quando Dite mete algo na cabeça ninguém sai daqui enquanto isso não acontecer...

- Falou o Tamborzinho!

- Milô!

- Sim _mon amour?_

Camus suspirou resignado. Era impossível argumentar alguma coisa com o namorado... considerando que os argumentos deste não tinham nenhum fundamento lógico.

- Nada, nada, esquece. - Camus volta suas atenções para os dois - Somos todos ouvidos.

Shaka tenta pensar em alguma coisa, mas nada lhe vem a cabeça, todas as suas idéias fugiram demasiado rápido para seu gosto. Decidiu falar algo bem próximo da realidade.

- Nós discutimos de manhã por conta do café, passamos o dia separados, pronto, foi isso.

- Só isso? Está faltando algo nessa história! Abram logo essas boquinhas lindas...

- Querem saber a verdade... eu fiquei morrendo de ciúmes porque ele não estava me dando a mínima atenção pela manhã e acabei largando-o sozinho em casa. Falei, satisfeitos agora? - Mu não sabia como as palavras saltaram de sua boca, nem mesmo de onde elas vieram, mas, mal acabou de pronunciá-las percebeu que falara a mais pura e cristalina verdade.

Afrodite abriu um enorme sorriso malicioso ao ouvir finalmente o que ele pensava ser a verdade. Então os anjinhos estavam com falta de afecto? Bobos... falta de sexo dava naquilo! Rabugisse mesmo...

- Estão brigados então...

Sem saber porquê, Mu desconfiou do tom de voz que usara o guitarrista. Havia algo de muito estranho ali... talvez letal...

Sem saber o que responder, apenas acenou brevemente com a cabeça tentando não olhar para ele.

Shaka permanecia calado, vendo a situação descambar a cada frase pronunciada. Aquilo não ia dar certo... decididamente não ia dar...

- Vocês se amam tanto! Não vou deixar vocês ficarem brigados por uma coisa tão boba!

- Falou o cupido escandinavo... - indagou Milo sorridente.

- Vamos lá! Quero ver vocês se abraçando e pedindo desculpas sinceras um ao outro!

Shaka pela segunda vez em um mesmo dia ficou em estado catatônico. Não pelo fato de abraçar Mu, mas pelo simples fato de que as palavras de Afrodite o tocaram fundo. Despertaram dentro dele algo que estava adormecido e escondido. Realmente amava Mu, mas será que esse amor era um outro tipo de amor?

Foi despertado pelos braços quentes de Mu em volta de si e o olhar verde, profundo, mirando-o. Estava vendo ali realmente uma grande mágoa ou seria ilusão da sua cabeça? Mu aproximou o rosto do seu, podia sentir em sua pele o calor da respiração compassada dele. Sem que percebesse seus braços já o envolviam.

- Shaka me desculpe, fui um tolo. - Mu não estava pedindo desculpas por hoje, nem por aquele momento, pedia desculpas por ter envolvido Shaka em tudo aquilo, pedia desculpas por perceber que realmente sentia ciúmes do amigo, mas certamente Shaka não entenderia, acharia que era apenas parte da farsa, mas Mu estava sendo sincero em seu pedido.

Shaka suspirou, cedendo ao abraço caloroso. Fazia quanto tempo que não abraçava Mu daquele jeito? Era tão bom... porque não o fazia mais vezes?

- Não... eu peço desculpa... eu fui um tolo arrogante e não soube entender que queria a minha atenção...

Afastaram-se lentamente, olhando-se nos olhos. Certamente se soubessem o que passava na cabeça um do outro, não se ficariam por ali.

- Óptimo! -comentou de novo Afrodite - Agora queremos o beijo de reconciliação!

Mu olhou repentinamente para o guitarrista sem acreditar no que seus ouvidos ouviam... o beijo de quê? como? quando? não podia estar a acontecer...

- Vamos lá! Quero ver as desculpas seladas por um beijo! - voltou a dizer divertidíssimo com a situação.

- Err... Afrodite... nos... não somos muito de demonstrar esse gênero de coisas em público... - desta vez era Shaka que tentava faze-los sair daquela situação.

- Ahh vamos lá! estamos apenas entre nós! E acreditem... com o tempo que vamos passar juntos, se não se habituarem a beijar a nossa frente podem ter a certeza que o farão pouquíssimas vezes!

Esta era a famosa situação "saia-justa", ambos sabiam que um dia aconteceria, mas nunca, nem em seus piores pesadelos, imaginariam que seria tão cedo. Beijar a ele... Beijá-lo não seria o problema se Mu não fosse ele. Por sua vez, Mu não via nenhum problema em beijar Shaka antes, mas agora, consciente de que alguma coisa estava mudando em relação aos seus sentimentos pelo amigo tinha medo.

Medo de beijá-lo e gostar, e querer mais, e se machucar, e acabar com a amizade tão bonita que tinham.

- Vamos meninos... beijem logo, deixem de vergonha, ou nossa noite de descanso vai ficar comprometida... já estamos atrasados demais! - Milo estava impaciente, queria ver-se livre logo dos ensaios para aproveitar um pouco seu "Tamborzinho".

Mu estreitou o abraço e sussurrou ao ouvido de Shaka.

- Ou nos beijamos, ou acabamos com tudo, aqui e agora. Você escolhe, Shaka, eu respeito sua decisão. Não trocaria sua amizade por meu sonho.

Shaka sentia todos os olhares dos presentes sobre eles... as palavras de Mu sussurradas ao seu ouvido tinham tido um estranho impacto em si. Afinal... Mu era seu amigo de infância... faziam tudo juntos... até no mesmo prédio tinham ido morar. Certamente que um beijo não ia mudar nada... ou ia? Não... ele sabia que não ia. Prezava demasiado Mu para o fazer desistir de um sonho, que também era seu por sinal, por causa de algo que aos olhos de Mu era tão simples. Respirou fundo, sussurrando de volta.

- Depois desta fica me devendo servência ate ao final dos seus dias!

Afastou-se ligeiramente do amigo, retirando algumas mexas de cabelo da sua face. Aproximou os lábios dos seus vagarosamente, fechando os olhos a medida que as duas faces se aproximavam... não havia de ser tão complicado... bastava pensar que estava com uma rapariga qualquer que lhe apetecesse beijar... um leve roçar de lábios...

Em um primeiro momento, apenas tocara os lábios de Mu... eles eram diferentes... queria mais, sentiu vontade de mais. Sem que mesmo racionalizasse seus atos aprofundou o beijo. Sua língua pedia passagem. Suas mãos se perderam nos longos e sedosos cabelos dele. Não era uma rapariga qualquer, era ele e era... delicioso. Que se dane tudo. Estava bom, era o que bastava.

Mu imaginou que seria apenas um beijo leve, rápido, para convencer a todos, mas os lábios de Shaka o tomaram de assalto. Assustou-se com a volúpia do amigo, mas logo esta volúpia tomara conta de si. Se tivesse que passar o resto de seus dias perambulando pelos infernos, por um beijo daqueles, os passaria feliz. Esqueceu tudo, até mesmo a quem estava beijando e deixou-se levar pelas sensações novas e luxuriantes que inebriavam seus sentidos.

Estavam esquecidos das pessoas em volta, de onde estavam, quando ouvem um estridente som de palmas e assovios...

- Menos, menos, meninos! Era só um beijo! Guardem o resto para mais tarde! - Milo, que tanto os "incentivara", fora o primeiro a interrompê-los.

Separaram-se ofegantes, olhando nos olhos um do outro sem saber bem o que fazer... o que tinha sido aquilo? Um simples beijo para enganar os restantes não tinha sido de certeza... Demasiado intenso... demasiado doce... demasiado bom!

- Óptimo! Agora que está tudo resolvido, podemos ir ensaiar!

- Dite... deixa eles se recomporem! Depois de um beijo daqueles... - Milo olhou sugestivo para o baterista com cara de "viu?"

Shaka desviou o olhar levantando-se, tentando manter a pose de inatingível. Mu permanecia sentado, olhando o vazio, tentando entender o que tinha sido aquilo... Shaka o tinha beijado! Shaka o tinha beijado MESMO! E não tinha sido um simples beijo sem mais nem menos... tinha sido um beijo de língua! Pior... ele tinha retribuído!

- Oh rouxinol! Vê se acorda e despachamos logo isto! Quanto mais rápido acabarmos, mais rápido poderá salvar a Rapunzel da madrasta que é o tédio!

Mu levantou-se de um pulo, como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico.

- Vamos, vamos tocar!!!! - sua voz estava novamente alegre. Seu olhar sorria.

Shaka observou as reações de Mu, conhecia-o bem o suficiente para saber que Mu gostara tanto ou mais do beijo quanto ele próprio. Teriam muito que conversar, mas não agora. Agora era hora de trabalhar e nada fazia melhor a Shaka do que tocar. Sorriu. Talvez o primeiro sorriso sincero daquele dia e foi seguindo Mu.

- Ei, carneirinho, me espera! - propositalmente usou o apelido de infância de Mu. Há quanto tempo não o usava? Nem mesmo se lembrava da última vez que chamara Mu assim, mas adorara o som do apelido em sua própria voz.

- Milô, você ganhou! - Camus abre a carteira e entrega uma nota a Milo.

- Eu disse a você que eles se amavam, era só uma questão de incentivo.

_Continua…_

**Cantinho (ariano)²**

O PRIMEIRO BEIJOOOOO!!! AWEEEEE!!!

Digam lá, alguém duvidou que esses dois gostavam um do outro e não sabiam disso? Hein?

SIM! Milo e Camus sabiam… e SIM leram bem! Eles apostaram no desenrolar dos acontecimentos! Porquê? É simples… imaginem dois héteros tentando se fazer passar por gays na frente de… quatro gays convictos? Apesar de tudo, há sempre coisas que escapam! Sobretudo com alguém tão aluado como o Mu, que mal consegue manter os pés no chão!

Mu: Quem como quando?

Sha: tem de admitir que é em parte verdade…

Mu: eu não sou aluado! Sou?

Agradecimentos muito especiais para as reviews dos capitulos anteriores: _Mussha__yue-chan__Srta Kido__Pure-Petit Cat__Mumu-kun__Narcisa Le Fey__Blanxe__Litha-chan_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título da fic: **Coffee & Tea

**Casal:** ShakaxMu

**Sinopse**: Dois amigos e um sonho em comum, tocar em uma banda famosa, fazer sucesso. A oportunidade apareceu, mas para isso teriam que se fingir namorados. Será que valeria a pena?  
**  
Autora: **_Áries Sin_ e _Athenas de Áries

* * *

_

Coffee & Tea

Capítulo 4  
.

* * *

Um ensaio... outro e mais outro... à medida que eles se acumulavam, Mu e Shaka ganhavam mais e mais experiência de tocar em conjunto. Tinham-se tornado verdadeiros profissionais num espaço de tempo tão reduzido. As sessões eram recheadas de bom humor e divertimento... não tinham voltado a tocar no assunto do beijo desde então. Chegavam a casa e riam das peripécias do dia despreocupados. Por vezes as aulas de manhã ajudavam a não relembrar aquele momento único que tinham passado. O stress do dia a dia tornava tudo muito mais fácil... não havia tempo para pensar!

Começavam a conhecer melhor todos os componentes da banda restantes, começando a apreciar os momentos que ficavam juntos... cada vez mais saíam juntos depois dos ensaios. Por trás, Mu continuava na companhia da "pequena" tendo o cuidado de não aparecer em público com ela. Tinha sabido do final do relacionamento de Shaka, mas não tocara no assunto com o loiro. Esperava que fosse ele a lhe falar. Sentia que havia algo errado... certamente teria de fazer o mesmo quando as primeiras entrevistas começassem e fossem divulgados os dois novos integrantes do grupo. Apercebera-se nesse momento que apenas estava com a "pequena" tentando não fugir ao facto de se ter de passar por gay metade dos seus dias.

O primeiro grande dia finalmente chegara. Em pouco mais de uma semana o programa que filmara todo o processo de seleção iria ao ar. Hoje entrariam em estúdio para o primeiro ensaio fotográfico promocional para todo o material que seria lançado junto ao programa. Mu estava nervoso. Sempre se pensara atrás das lentes fotográficas e nunca à frente delas.

O dia começara cedo. Cuidados com o cabelo e com a pele, escolha das roupas. Gente circulando a volta de Mu e Shaka como borboletas. Eles precisavam de um estilo, de uma marca. Milo era o escorpião, o homem veneno. Camus o homem de gelo. Afrodite, o andrógeno, o que seduz com sua beleza suave e mortal. Mu e Shaka, o que seriam?

Mu sentia-se aéreo... como se nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo com ele... tudo passava tão rápido. A cabeleireira mexia e remexia no seu longo cabelo roxo tentando ver a melhor forma de o deixar. Todos se assustaram quando um gritinho esganiçado cortou com a concentração de todos.

Mu deu um pulo na cadeira, olhando no espelho a rapariga histérica. Mas será que esta gente era toda apanhada da cabeça?

- O que foi Jehny? Há algo errado?

- Olha só!!! - Mu sentiu uma mexa do seu cabelo ser levantado. Justamente atrás da nuca. Suspirou. Então era aquilo que as fazia delirar tanto...

- Lindo mesmo!

Os restantes componentes do grupo acabaram por ceder à curiosidade e chegaram perto do baixista. Todos olharam espantados para o desenho magnificamente bem feito na sua nuca.

Shaka apenas ria do olhar de espanto dos outros. Conhecia bem aquela imagem. Estava com Mu quando ele a tatuou.

Mu sempre tivera vontade de tatuar o símbolo de seu signo. Como presente de aniversário Shaka dera a Mú o desenho, feito por ele mesmo e contratara o tatuador para fazer a tatuagem propriamente dita. Tinha que admitir, ficara realmente linda.

- Gostaram?

- Claro Mu! O desenho está primoroso, lindos traços.

- Louros para nosso tecladista.

- Shaka fez a tatuagem????

- Não. O desenho. Um presente. O melhor que já ganhei.

- Ficou lindo lindo lindo!

Shaka olhava para Mu fixamente... estranho como aquela única frase do baixista tinha tido tanto impacto em si. O melhor presente... tinha sido dele.

-Tudo para os devidos lugares! Vamos vamos! - de novo a voz estridente de Jehny acordava todos obrigando-os a voltar aos respectivos postos. - Acho que encontramos a sua imagem de marca Muzinho...

Mu corou, olhando através do espelho os olhos brilhantes da cabeleireira

Shaka ao seu lado apenas observava tudo de canto de olho, pensando nas palavras de Mu. Ditas tão levianamente... mas com uma carga de verdade tão reconfortante... Sorriu.

- Você tem um sorriso angelical sabia?

Abriu os olhos, virando-se para a maquiadora surpreso. Sim... muitas vezes o comparavam a um anjo... aquele estigma dos longos cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis...

- ANJO!!!!! É isso!!!! Precisamos de um anjo nesta banda!

- Menos Milo, menos!

- Tamborzinho!!!! Você sempre estraga as minhas idéias geniais! Mas seria interessante associar a imagem de Shaka a deu um anjo sim...

- Milo, últimamente você anda tendo razão demais...

- Está decidido.

- Peraí! Eu por acaso tenho o direito de opinar?

- Não!!! - cinco vozes em coro puderam ser ouvidas. Mu também gostara de idéia de associar a imagem de Shaka a de um anjo.

- Não sei porque, mas achei que ia ouvir isso. Mas, até você Mu?

- Shaka... você é um anjo. Sempre foi o meu anjo da guarda, o meu grilo falante, não consigo ver outra imagem associada a você.

Um silêncio constrangedor se formou após as palavras de Mu. Milo, "discretamente" cutuca a cintura de Camus. Estavam todos ali a assistir ao nascimento de uma relação.

Não era a primeira vez que Shaka ficava sem fala com as palavras de Mu... seria dele, ou Mu tinha dito demasiadas frases e feito demasiadas declarações com duplo sentido? não... devia ser dele... estava mesmo ficando paranóico...

Voltou a olhar para o espelho olhando o seu reflexo nele. Suspirou fundo.

- Tudo bem... eu fico com o estigma angélico da banda - acentiu fazendo cara de amuado.

- Ótimo! Temos a beleza angélica e a beleza élfica! - Jehny voltava agora a sua atenção para o baixista que acabava por corar com a frase que lhe saíra tão instantaneamente.

Devidamente penteados e maquiados, foi a vez da escolha das roupas... que eram escolhidas consoante a designação de cada um.

Uma vez que as imagens estavam definidas não foi muito complicada a escolha das roupas e, para felicidade de ambos, o figurino ficara confortável. Caras, bocas, abraços, flashs. Não se pode dizer que sessão de fotos seja algo rápido e indolor, mas apesar de fatigados, Mu e Shaka se divertiram. O clima entre os integrantes da banda era agradável. As brincadeiras, apesar de um tanto picantes, eram saudáveis. Estavam mais juntos que nunca. Eram mais amigos que nunca.

Shaka voltou para casa na companhia de Mu. Discutiam as fotos, as entrevistas já agendadas para a próxima semana, as músicas. Shaka e seu perfeccionismo característico fizera algumas alterações nos arranjos de antigos sucessos da Banda. As alterações foram aprovadas para apresentações ao vivo, entretanto, mais ensaios se tornaram necessários. No fundo ele estava gostando. Não tinha tempo nem mesmo para se coçar, quanto mais para pensar. Mu irradiava felicidade por todos os poros, parecia uma criança que fora solta, livre, em uma loja de doces.

Ao chegar ao edifício, despediram-se com um abraço apertado e um celinho. Esse ato já se tornara completamente natural entre os dois com a convivência e, mesmo longe dos outros integrantes da banda, cumprimentavam-se assim sem que se dessem conta do que estavam fazendo.

Mu entra em casa, tira os tênis abandonando-os no canto da parede. Assoviava uma canção qualquer quando vê o visor da Secretária Eletrônica piscando. Um recado.

Carregou no botãozinho verde afim de ouvir a mensagem enquanto se largava no sofá.

_-"Oi amor... sou eu! Você tem andado tão atarefado... hoje saio da universidade mais cedo e passo por aí ao final da tarde! Espero que esteja em casa! Beijo"_

Mu suspirou. Depois de um dia intenso de trabalho, a última coisa que lhe apetecia era aturar a namorada nervosinha... mas... não era isso que era suposto sentir pois não? Recusava-se a pensar sobre o assunto... tinha medo de se aperceber de algo que não queria.

Pegou no telecomando acendendo a televisão. Só lhe restava esperar...

Não precisou esperar muito e logo ouviu o barulho inconveniente do interfone. Atendeu mecanicamente. Esperou que ela entrasse. A cumprimentou de maneira fria, um abraço seco e um beijo sem sabor.

Este tipo de situação estava se tornando uma recorrente entre eles e Mu reconhecia a sua parcela de culpa. Muniu-se de uma paciência que não sabia onde achara e abraçou-a com um pouco mais de carinho.

- Pequena, antes mesmo que comece a reclamar, eu sei que não tenho sido um cara legal com você, mas tenho tido tão pouco tempo, tenho andado cansado, desgastado. Só posso pedir a você paciência.

Ela o olhou como se tivesse a ver um estranho. Aquele não era o Mu que conhecera, pelo qual se apaixonara. Algo diferente acontecia. Algo mudara em seu Mu, mas não conseguia identificar o quê.

- Mu, algo está errado. Alguma coisa mudou. O quê?

Mu entendia perfeitamente a pergunta dela. Ele mesmo já se fizera essa mesma pergunta e nenhuma resposta convincente ou plausível aparecera em sua mente. Mas posta assim, em palavras, por outra pessoa, a pergunta parecia ainda mais constrangedora e caprichosa.

Apesar de tudo... não estava com a mínima paciência para perguntas e respostas filosóficas. Olhou-a sorrindo.

- Não pequena, está tudo bem... estou apenas um pouco cansado... a minha vida deu uma volta de 180º graus nos últimos tempos e ainda me estou habituando. Quer beber algo?

Assentiu agradecendo. Mu sabia exactamente o que ela queria. Sentou-se no sofá, esperando o namorado lhe trazer o suco de laranja natural.

- Como correu a sessão hoje?

- Bem... muito desgastante... nunca pensei que fosse tão cansativo. - suspirou sentando ao seu lado. Não demorou muito para que ela se recostasse a ele dando pequenos beijos em seu pescoço.

- Senti saudade...

E agora? Mu não estava minimamente com vontade de nada daquilo naquele momento... e 'aquilo' era realmente algo no qual não ia conseguir fingir...

Deu graças aos deuses quando ouviu o som da campainha de novo. Não sabia quem seria aquela hora, mas quem quer que fosse merecia um enorme beijo estalado da sua parte. Desenvencilhou-se dela com alguma dificuldade indo abrir a porta.

Shaka chegara em casa e instintivamente sentara-se ao piano para dedilhar algumas notas. Quando uma idéia lhe passava pela cabeça não podia perdê-la. Tocou por alguns momentos acrescentando alguns novos trechos a melodia que criara no dia do teste. Precisava mostrar a Mu. Ficou lindo. Não conseguiria esperar até o dia seguinte. Sabia que o amigo ainda estaria acordado. Não pensou duas vezes. Andou os poucos metros que separavam as suas portas. Bateu.

Mu não demorou muito a abrir a porta.

- Mu, Mu, eu preciso te mostrar algo... - Shaka foi falando e abraçando o amigo dando o "famoso" celinho, sem que Mu tivesse tempo de avisar da presença da pequena.

Quando se afastou no amigo, olhando para o sofá, viu-a embasbacada olhando a cena. Acabava de fazer uma grande alhada... eles não faziam nada errado... mas como iam explicar que se passaram a cumprimentar com um beijo sem que ela levasse aquilo para o lado errado?

- Calma... não é nada do que esta pensando... - apressou-se a acrescentar indo em direcção a ela. Estranhava a reacção calma...

- Eu...

- Pequena nos podemos explicar...

- Mas...

- Não fique pensando...

- DÁ PARA ME DEIXAR FALAR?

Pronto... a crise histérica ia começar... Mu e Shaka olhavam para ela, esperando que tudo passasse... o mais rápido possível.

- Antes de mais nada, eu não estou pensando nada... Não sou tão obtusa quanto pode parecer. Eu sei que vocês me diriam que estavam apenas se cumprimentando, que são amigos, que não foi nada demais. Em parte eu concordo.

Mu e Shaka olhavam para ela boquiabertos. Onde ela estaria tentando chegar?

- Mas foi exatamente isso que aconteceu... - Mu ainda tentou.

- Eu não terminei. Como eu disse, não seria nada demais se vocês fossem realmente só amigos. Mas está óbvio, até para a mais inocente das pessoas, que vocês são muito mais que amigos e só vocês não vêem isso.

Shaka abriu a boca para retrucar, mas fechou sem emitir qualquer som. Será que ela tinha razão?

- Eu estou indo embora. Não foi atrapalhá-los mais. Mu, eu ainda gosto muito de você, mais... espero que ao menos amigos possamos ser, assim que meu amor-próprio se recuperar. - deu um beijo na bochecha de Mu e outro na bochecha de Shaka - Cuidem bem um do outro. - saiu correndo porta afora para que eles não a vissem chorar, deixando-os completamente catatônicos.

Ao ouvir a porta se fechar, Mu acordou do seu transe. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Mais do que amigos? Ele e o Shaka? Talvez se considerassem irmãos... sim... era isso que ela queria dizer... mas espere.. ela não tinha dito que estava tudo acabado?

Olhou para Shaka interrogativo... esperava que o loiro lhe desse respostas para aquelas perguntas todas... sobretudo esperava que as respostas fossem as que ele queria ouvir...

Mas Shaka estava no mesmo estado que ele. Não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer... olhava igualmente espantado para Mu, exactamente com a mesma intensão de encontrar respostas do baixista.

Durante um longo momento, nenhum dos dois disse nada. Ambos se recusavam a aceitar o que acabavam de ouvir.

- Você... queria alguma coisa?

Mu cortou o silencio constrangedor, tentando soar o mais natural possível... se é que isso fosse possível.

- Não era importante... deixe... pode ficar para outro dia. Acho que ambos precisamos pensar... desculpe-me pela entrada brusca e pela...

- Não tem importância...

Shaka saiu do apartamento cabisbaixo, já esquecido de tudo. Suas dúvidas retornaram com a velocidade da luz. Mu era seu amigo, era seu irmão, mas era tão lindo, seu cheiro de maçã era inconfundível e especial e seu sabor... Merda Shaka! Você está desejando Mu. Quando vai assumir para si mesmo que deseja seu melhor amigo? Shaka parou no meio do corredor e encostou a testa na parede.

Lágrimas suaves desciam por seu rosto sem que percebesse. Não podia mais esconder a verdade de si mesmo. Desejava Mu, mais que isso, amava Mu. Agora, estava mais confuso que nunca. O que fazer com esse sentimento. Como poderia encará-lo novamente agora que sabia da verdade? Entrou em casa num misto de fúria, tristeza e alívio. Abriu novamente o piano descontando seus sentimentos em notas que poderiam ser ouvidas a quilômetros de distância tamanha violência com que tocava o belo instrumento.

No interior do apartamento, Mu permanecia na mesma posição... estático... sem entender o que tinha acontecido. Algo estava errado naquela cena... de muito errado. Sentou-se de novo no sofá, esperando que o estado letárgico passasse. Assustou-se ao ouvir o som de algumas todas tocadas com extrema violência. Era Shaka... o seu Shaka... como assim seu? Desde quando dera aquele título ao loiro? Não... aquilo não passava de uma ilusão causada pela convivência em demasia com o resto da banda. Sim... só podia... mas então, porque tudo lhe parecia tão real... e tão doloroso? Shaka certamente estaria nervoso por ter causado aquela cena.

Suspirou longamente, levantando-se e arrastando os pés até ao quarto. A única coisa que precisava agora era de uma boa noite de sono...

Retirou os sapatos pelo caminho assim como a camisa que usava. Desabou na cama, Encolhendo-se por baixo das cobertas... fechou os olhos, tentando ceder ao cansaço.

-----oOo-----

Os dias passaram a correr até à primeira verdadeira aparição em público... o primeiro show. Durante os dias que sucederam àquele fim de tarde constrangedor, Shaka e Mu apenas se encontravam esporadicamente, trocando algumas palavras. Os ensaios tinham rendido, ambos tentavam concentrar a sua atenção para a música evitando assim divagações filosóficas sobre o relacionamento de ambos.

Mu tremia nervosamente. Não seria a primeira vez que se apresentaria em público, mas seria a primeira vez como componente de uma banda de renome e para um público daquela monta. Repassara incontáveis vezes as melodias em sua cabeça, já testara seu instrumento centenas de vezes. Agora andava de um lado para o outro... Se continuasse assim acabaria por fazer um buraco no chão.

- Mu, pelo amor dos Deuses, pare! Eu estou ficando tonto... - Afrodite segura Mu pelos ombros, sabia como era a primeira vez, mas ele tinha que se controlar - Eu sei como é o nervosismo da estréia, até hoje o tenho, mas tente se controlar, nada sairá errado...

- Mas... Dite... já viu a quantidade de gente?

- Não se preocupe, feche os olhos como se não houvesse ninguém ali e simplesmente toque... Shaka é sempre assim, Mu? - Afrodite pergunta apontando para Shaka, não só para desviar a atenção do nervoso companheiro, mas por estar mesmo preocupado.

Shaka estava sentado em um canto, amuado, ausente, parecia um autista.

Na realidade estava com a cabeça nas nuvens, pensamentos longe. A multidão não o assustava, confiava muito em si e em sua música.

Mas estava preocupado com tudo, na situação como um todo e este tempo de espera não estava fazendo muito bem para sua sanidade mental. Quando o pesadelo acabaria? Quando teria coragem?

Mu mirava o amigo com uma enorme tristeza no olhar. Nunca tinha visto Shaka daquela forma... era sempre tão ponderado... tão calmo... mas aquilo já não era calma! Aquilo era um absurdo! Desenvencilhou-se de Afrodite e caminhou lentamente até ao amigo. Apesar dos últimos acontecimentos, não podia deixar Shaka naquele estado. Sentou-se ao seu lado, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Não sabia o que dizer, muito menos o que fazer... apenas queria tentar transmitir confiança.

Sentiu Shaka suspirar pesadamente, acariciando de leve os seus cabelos. Era um toque suave... sentiu-se descontrair apenas com aquele gesto.

- Vai correr tudo bem.

Mu sorriu. Shaka sabia sempre o que dizer e quando dizer. Apenas quatro palavras tinham-no ajudado mais que toda a sorte do mundo.

- Meninos... está na hora. É a nossa entrada.

Mu levantou-se ao som da voz de Milo, estendendo a mão a Shaka. Era a grande estreia! Confiança era a palavra chave!

Shaka aceitou a mão estendida de Mu. Instintivamente abriu um sorriso luminoso. Não pensou. Aquela não era hora de pensar, era hora de agir. Puxou Mu pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo. Foi um beijo rápido e suave, mas que transmitia o carinho e o amor que sentia por ele. Soltou-o e foi andando calmamente até o palco, se posicionando conforme o ensaiado, atrás dos teclados.

Mu ficou parado com cara de bobo e as mãos sobre os lábios. O que foi aquilo? O que Shaka tinha feito? Loiro dos infernos... o fizera esquecer até seu nome... Onde estava? O que ia fazer? Despertou ao puxão de Milo.

- Anda logo Mu, deixa para ficar abobado depois do show... Vai ter todo tempo do mundo para beijar seu anjinho... Acorda mané!!!!!!!

Mu deu um salto. Parecia ter saído de um transe. Foi para o palco. Apesar de estar novamente antenado com os acontecimentos a sua volta ainda carregava um semblante confuso e um olhar apaixonado.

As luzes do palco apagaram-se repentinamente, deixando uma multidão em delírio total. O show ia começar. O som da voz de Milo atiçou ainda mais a multidão em frenesi.

Todos esperavam por aquilo. O complicado era começar... depois a coisa ia sozinha. O som das baquetas de Camus indicaram o ritmo e o inicio da música.

Mal as primeiras notas foram tocadas, os efeitos luminosos no palco tomaram vida dando um ar imponente à cena.

Mu concentrava-se no som que saia do seu baixo, deliciado com o som das vozes em delírio da plateia. Fazia um esforço fenomenal para não pensar em mais nada se não no som da musica. Do seu lado, Shaka sentia-se mais leve. Não sabia qual ia ser a reacção do amigo depois daquela, nem se algum dia continuariam com o relacionamento que tinham antes...

Shaka não queria o relacionamento de antes... queria mais... sabia disso perfeitamente e não faria questão em esconder. Queria Mu como amigo, companheiro e amante... sim, não valia a pena esconder por mais tempo e se enganar a si próprio. Faria de tudo para conquistar o amigo da forma como queria.

O show transcorreu perfeito. Um sucesso fenomenal. Nada saiu errado. Mu terminou a última música suado, cansado, e feliz como nunca antes. Não imaginava como seria estar do outro lado... A música correndo por suas veias alucinadamente... Mas acabou. Agora era hora de voltar para casa, para seu mundinho... encarar Shaka...

Shaka demorou mais tempo que o necessário para arrumar suas coisas. Passou algum tempo olhando para a platéia já vazia. Fora perfeito. Agora... bom agora era um outro momento. Suspirou resignado e voltou para os bastidores, estavam todos o aguardando para o embarque no ônibus que os levaria de volta para casa. O primeiro show e fora da cidade... perfeito, agora só faltava ele... Agora só faltava Mu.

Mu já estava dentro do ônibus. Dormia. Shaka sentou-se a seu lado. Todos estavam também cansados. Não conversaram. Mesmo o hiperativo Milo estava estranhamente calado aquela noite. A viagem de volta seria tranquila. Ao menos era isso que Shaka imaginava.

O inicio da viagem foi calmo, Shaka observava Mu dormir que nem um anjo... sim, era ele o anjo... o seu anjo. Retirou uma pequena mecha de cabelos da face adormecida tendo cuidado para não o acordar. Ainda não sabia de onde tinha arranjado coragem para o beijo antes do show. Não sabia como ia encarar o amigo depois daquela...

O ônibus começou a abrandar, parando numa estação de serviço.

Devia ir por gasolina.

Shaka estranhou quando viu o condutor sair do ônibus apressadamente.

Mask que se apercebera do ocorrido, levantou-se do banco, tendo o cuidado de não acordar Afrodite, que tinha adormecido no seu ombro. Havia algo errado.

Através da janela, Shaka pode ver o manager gesticular muito e falar energicamente com o condutor. O que estaria acontecendo?

Levantou-se calmamente do seu banco, atravessando o corredor do ônibus e saindo.

- _Non è possibile! Cazzo per questa stupidità d'autobus! Ed ora? Come si farà?_

- Aconteceu algo?

- Avaria de _questa stupidità di macchina_!

- A... Avaria?

- Sim Shaka! Essa lata velha resolveu que está cansada de trabalhar e simplesmente parou! PAROU! E estamos no meio do nada! Longe de qualquer sinal de um lugar no mínimo civilizado.

- Por Buda? O que faremos agora?

- _Madonna Mia_... Precisamos arrumar um lugar para dormir e amanhã ver como fica...

Shaka aponta para o Motel da Estação de Serviço.

- Será que ali não teria acomodação?

Mask olhou para direção apontada por Shaka e deu um tapa na própria testa... mas era lógico. Foi em direção a recepção do Motel. Era pequeno e simples, mas conseguira três suites. Não era o ideal, mas teria de servir. O condutor que se arrumasse no ônibus. Era obrigação dele verificar se o veículo tinha condições de viajar, então agora ele que se virasse nos bancos duros... Seria um castigo suave.

Encontrou-se novamente com Shaka, entregando a ele uma chave.

- Vá acordar Mu, ou carregue-o no colo, sei lá... Este é o quarto de vocês. Foi o que deu para arrumar. Não posso garantir que é bom, mas certamente melhor que ficar com torcicolo nesses bancos horríveis.

Shaka segura a chave como se tivesse segurando um tesouro. Um quarto para ele e para Mu. A sorte definitivamente estava a seu favor. Imaginava que isso um dia aconteceria, mas não tão rápido. Voltou-se para entrar no ônibus quando viu Mask saindo com um adormecido Afrodite no colo. Já carregara Mu uma vez, por que acordá-lo agora?

Esperou que Camus saísse do ônibus, tentando manter um Milo sonâmbulo de pé. Entrou, dirigindo-se ate onde Mu estava. Tinha de fazer tudo para não o acordar. Não imaginava qual seria a reacção do amigo se acordasse em seu colo.

Com todo o cuidado, carregou Mu até a entrada no motel onde lhe indicaram o quarto. Iria buscar as malas depois. Pousou o adormecido na cama de casal, sentando-se ao seu lado. Era lindo... não sabia de onde tinham nascido aqueles seus sentimentos... mas a verdade era que estavam lá. Mais fortes que nunca. Com algum pesar, levantou-se de novo e voltando ao ônibus para buscar duas pequenas malas de mão. Felizmente que tinham pensado em tudo e tinham trazido roupa de recarga.

- Encontramo-nos amanha por volta das 9 na recepção.

- Tudo bem. O ônibus estará pronto até lá?

- Qualquer das formas virão nos buscar aqui. Não tem problema. Bonne nuit Shaka... e aproveite esta noite para por as idéias em ordem.

Shaka gelou com aquelas palavras. Camus tinha esse dom de falar as coisas no momento menos esperado... congelava qualquer reacção que pudesse haver da parte dos outros.

Então... ele sabia de algo... parecia tão evidente assim? Chegou de novo ao quarto, pousando as coisas. Estava precisando de um bom banho...

O quarto não era realmente lá essas coisas, mas a cama era confortável e o chuveiro pareceu convidativo. Entrou debaixo do jato forte. Toda tensão do dia pareceu descer sobre si naquele momento. Sentiu-se cansado. Banhou-se com cuidado. Não tinha pressa. Teria a noite inteira para remoer seus problemas e suas dúvidas. E apreciar Mu adormecido.

  
_Continua…

* * *

_

**Cantinho (ariano)²**

Bom, sobrou para mim os comentários deste capítulo. Céus!!! Não tenho tido nem tempo nem inspiração para tal...

- Então deixa que eu falo!

- Milo, este cantinho é ariano! – apontando para o título.

- Sem graça... se é assim fale logo!

Já que insiste... Em primeiro lugar, nos perdoem por ter acabado o capítulo na melhor parte, mas, vejam pelo lado bom... quantas coisas importantes aconteceram! O primeiro show, um sucesso, fora da cidade. Shaka finalmente tem certeza do que se passa em seu coração e o Muzinho está livre e desimpedido para nosso amado, belo, lindo, salve, salve loiro... (fugindo dos olhares mortais de Milo). O ônibus quebrar foi um descuido e tanto de nosso obtuso motorista, mas não diz o velho ditado que "há males que vem pra bem"?

Vou terminando meus comentários por aqui esperando ansiosa o comentário de vocês.

Mil beijos a todos que lêem, especiais para aqueles que comentam.

Athenas de Áries.


	5. Chapter 5

**Título da fic: **Coffee & Tea

**Casal:** ShakaxMu

**Sinopse**: Dois amigos e um sonho em comum, tocar em uma banda famosa, fazer sucesso. A oportunidade apareceu, mas para isso teriam que se fingir namorados. Será que valeria a pena?  
**  
Autora: **_Áries Sin_ e _Athenas de Áries

* * *

_

**Coffee & Tea**

.  
_Capítulo 5_

**

* * *

**

Mu mexeu-se na cama, agarrando-se ao travesseiro. Esticou o corpo. Uma luzinha acendeu-se em seu cérebro entorpecido pelo sono. Tinha algo que não se encaixava. Cama, travesseiro, barulho de chuveiro... Despertou de repente, sentando-se de supetão. Onde diabos estava e o que diabos estava acontecendo? Ia se levantar quando vê a porta do banheiro se abrindo e Shaka saindo, completamente nu, com a toalha jogada sobre os ombros. Arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para falar algo. Shaka ao vê-lo desperto, rapidamente enrolou a toalha na cintura, rubro como sangue.

- Mu... er... desculpe... pensei que... que.. que... - Shaka gaguejava.

Mu riu. O amigo estava completamente constrangido por ter sido "pego". Mas o riso morreu ao encarar o oceano dos olhos de Shaka. Tantas coisas pareciam estar refletidas naqueles olhos. Seria o sono que estaria fazendo isso, ou estaria realmente vendo amor e desejo nos olhos do amigo?

Desviou o olhar, constrangido da sua vez. Sentiu o coração acelerar...

- O que aconteceu?

Shaka caminhou lentamente até ao outro lado da cama, sentando-se de costas para Mu. Quanto menos olhasse para ele neste momento melhor seria.

- O ônibus avariou. Sorte que parámos numa estação de serviço. Encontramos este motel. Mask conseguiu 3 quartos.

- O ônibus quebrou... hum... e como eu vim aqui parar?

Felizmente que Shaka estava de costas, evitando demonstrar o seu constrangimento. Na altura parecia tão certo, mas agora que ia dizer a Mu já não sabia se tinha feito bem ou não.

- Eu o carreguei até aqui.

- Hum... bem me parecia que não tinha vindo por mim... - Mu voltava a se deitar na cama macia fechando os olhos.

Para espanto de Shaka, ele estava levando aquilo tudo de uma forma tão... normal.

Levantou-se novamente. Não estava aguentando aquela situação precisava fazer algo. Dirigiu-se até o frigobar a procura de algo, apesar de não saber bem o quê. Acabou optando por uma garrafa de água gelada com gás. Não percebeu quando Mu levantou-se e foi para o banheiro.

Mu estava desperto e confuso. Um banho faria bem. Estava suado do show e alguns músculos doloridos pela posição incômoda que adormecera no ônibus. Enquanto se banhava pensava em Shaka, em seu corpo, em seu sorriso e principalmente em seus olhos e no desejo que, agora tinha certeza, vira neles. Quando saiu do banheiro encontrou o loiro ainda desperto, sentado na cama. Vestia apenas um short. Os cabelos soltos cobriam suas costas nuas e se espalhavam pela cama. Mu teve vontade de acariciá-los. Mexeu na pequena mala de mão e achou o que procurava. O inseparável pente de Shaka. Sentou-se na cama.

- Shaka...

Ele não se virou, apenas grunhiu alguma coisa em resposta. Mu não falou mais nada, pegou um cacho dos cabelos de Shaka e começou a penteá-los. Sempre adorou pentear os cabelos de Shaka, mais até que os seus próprios. Parecia a ele tão natural...

Shaka ouviu Mu chamando por ele, mas a voz parecia não sair. Tentou responder algo, mas nada falou afinal. Sentiu quando ele começou a pentear seus cabelos. Era uma sensação tão boa, tão familiar. Aos poucos foi relaxando com os movimentos precisos e carinhosos de Mu. Não mais resistindo, virou-se e levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Mu em uma carícia leve...

- Mu...

Mu fechou os olhos instintivamente com o toque. Parecia tão natural... tão... bom. Shaka olhava atentamente as suas reacções. Respirou fundo, ganhando coragem. Aproximou lentamente os lábios dos de Mu. Apenas um roçar. Voltou a se afastar, atento as reacções do companheiro. Este permanecia com os olhos fechados... parecia esperar por algo... esperar por mais...

Voltou a beijá-lo, mas desta vez de forma mais intensa. Deliciou-se com o toque tão intimo, inebriado com o cheiro característico de maçã.

Mu ansiava por aquele toque. De repente a verdade caiu sobre si como uma bomba. Desejava Shaka, queria-o. Por isso não sentira nada ao abraçar e beijar a pequena. Apenas porque, simplesmente, amava seu melhor amigo. Que se danem os medos, os escrúpulos. Toda e qualquer reserva que ainda pudesse ter foi quebrada pelo sabor de canela de Shaka. Largou o pente de lado abraçando-o. Deixou que suas mãos explorassem os músculos firmes das costas do loiro sob os cabelos.

Shaka não acreditava no que estava acontecendo ao sentir os braços do amigo o rodearem. Estremecia com o toque nas suas costas, sentindo-se nas nuvens. Enroscou os dedos no cabelo lavanda, acariciando a sua nuca. Sentiu Mu se arrepiar com o toque... sorriu internamente ao perceber as reacções que provocava nele.

Pararam o beijo em busca de ar. Encostaram as testas uma na outra, fechando os olhos.

Shaka abre a boca para falar, mas Mu toca seus lábios com os dedos para silenciá-lo.

- Depois. - Mu beija Shaka novamente. Shaka suspira. Teriam muito tempo para conversar, mas sentia agora uma enorme urgência em amar e ser amado por Mu. Voltou a beijá-lo, empurrando-o delicadamente de encontro à cama; até estar completamente deitado sobre ele. Sentiu o corpo másculo e ao mesmo tempo suave abaixo do seu e o desejo tomou seus sentidos de maneira nunca antes imaginada.

Mu esqueceu o mundo com o beijo de Shaka, se viu sendo deitado e o corpo dele cobrindo o seu. Nem em seus mais remotos sonhos eróticos imaginara que com um pequeno toque, um pequeno gesto, poderia sentir tanto prazer. Começou a distribuir pequenos beijos no pescoço do amante.

Shaka suspirou ao sentir o toque. Acariciava a face pálida de Mu, inclinando a cabeça e dando mais espaço para aqueles beijos tão deliciosos. Reagiu quando sentiu um pontada de dor. Mu tinha acabado de o morder... não com força, mas o suficiente para deixar marca. Afastou-se ligeiramente, olhando Mu nos olhos. Finalmente a expressão que sempre sonhava ver naqueles magníficos olhos verdes. Paixão… luxuria... amor...

Iniciou mais uma vez um beijo intenso, passando a mão pelo peito desnudo do companheiro, acariciando de leve, até chegar a toalha.

Shaka sentira a pequena mordida que lhe dera, mas não o afastou ou ralhou como esperava, o olhou com os olhos faiscando e o beijara com furor. Mu deixou-se levar, sentir, desejar e querer. Fechou os olhos se entregando às carícias cada vez mais ousadas de Shaka. Soltou um gemido rouco quando teve sua toalha arrancada. Estava desnudo. Não só o corpo como também sua alma, seus sentimentos. Não era justo. Segurou Shaka pela cintura, rolando-o na cama e tentando arrancar o short dele durante a manobra. Obviamente não conseguira seu intento mas agora estava por cima dele...

- Agora é a minha vez...

Shaka viu-se trocado de posição sem poder fazer nada. À voz de Mu, realizou que já não estava em posse da situação. Sorriu... que Mu fizesse o que queria... estava com tanta ou mais vontade de continuar aquilo que ele. Sentiu Mu beijá-lo de novo, e as mãos ávidas deste descerem até ao short... única peça de roupa que ainda possuía. Desencostou as costas da cama, sem cortar o beijo, ajudando Mu a retirar a peça interior.

- Olho por olho... beijo por beijo...

Rodou de novo os corpos, posicionando-se por cima do amante.

- Estou a gostar desse preço... - Mu acaricia as costas de Shaka deixando suas mãos reconhecerem todo o corpo que os olhos e a alma já decoraram. Shaka geme, sentindo a pele arrepiar-se ao contato das mãos de seu amado, de seu amante. Os beijos abandonam o rosto de Mu e começam a explorar o peitoral definido.

Definitivamente ele era lindo demais. Deixa a língua brincar com os mamilos de Mu, lendo em suas reações o prazer que provocava com isso.

Mu entrelaçava os dedos nos longos cabelos loiros, incitando-o a continuar. Estava irrequieto... a vontade de ter mais e mais fazia tudo mais difícil de suportar. Sentiu a língua morna de Shaka descer perigosamente pelo seu abdômen, estagnando no umbigo. Mu suspirou, tentando controlar a respiração acelerada. Sentia o seu membro começar a despertar com os toques ousados. Fechou os olhos com a intenção de sentir com mais intensidade. Sentiu os seus dedos da mão livre serem entrelaçados pelos amante.

Shaka deixou a língua percorrer a virilha de Mu. Nunca pensou em fazer isso, mas o amor e o desejo foram mais fortes e se viu beijando o membro desperto.

Ao sentir a língua de Shaka em seu membro, Mu soltou um gemido rouco, apertando os dedos do amante entrelaçados aos seus.

- Shakaaaa...

Quase não conseguiu conter-se ao sentir seu membro ser envolvido pela sua boca quente e deliciosa.

Mu não raciocinava, não conseguia juntar um pensamento coerente que fosse. Apenas sentia… sentia a boca morna e faminta de Shaka subir e descer sobre o seu baixo ventre, proporcionando sensações indescritíveis. Entreabriu os lábios, deixando escapar gemidos de puro deleite à medida que as investidas continuavam. Provava a um momento único que nunca pensava vir a sentir. Com Shaka... seu amigo de infância... seu melhor amigo... e agora seu amante... sentia o momento do ápice cada vez mais perto.

- Sha... Shaka...

Não sabia o que fazer... não sabia até onde Shaka queria ir...

Shaka sentiu que Mu estava próximo ao ápice e parou. Deitou-se de costas, puxando-o sobre si. Por um instante olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

-Mu, eu te quero, como nunca quis nada nem ninguém em toda minha vida...

Mu nada respondeu. Beijou o loiro novamente com paixão. Explorou o seu corpo com volúpia. Também o queria, também o desejava e queria ser dele. Seu coração já lhe pertencia, desejava que seu corpo também pertencesse a ele.

Shaka deixou-se ser tocado, acariciado, descoberto. Queria Mu mais que tudo, mas não queria apressar as coisas. Tanto para ele como para Mu era a primeira vez entre...homens. Acariciou as costas de Mu, parando nas suas nádegas. Brincava provocador pela zona, esperando por alguma reacção do amante.

Mu cortou o beijo, se sentando na cama e puxando Shaka consigo. Não sabia como fazer... era pior que primeira vez... sobretudo porque ia ser incômodo para ele.

Deixou-se ser guiado pelo instinto e pela emoção. Pegou a mão de Shaka beijando primeiro a palma, depois o dorso.

- Me faça seu...

Levou os dedos de Shaka a sua boca umedecendo-os. Shaka olhava Mu entre surpreso, emocionado, feliz, amedrontado. Tinha uma leve idéia do que deveria fazer e uma grande idéia do que queria fazer. Não queria machucá-lo. Já fizera isso com meninas, não poderia ser muito diferente. Deitou-se novamente sobre Mu, procurando pela entrada dele. Começou a brincar delicadamente com ela enquanto voltava suas atenções para o membro do amante tentando distrair a atenção dele para o desconforto que certamente sentiria.

Mu sentiu-se ser invadido por um dedo, lentamente. Fechou os olhos com força, esperando que o incômodo inicial passasse. Gemeu sentindo o seu interior ser tacteado cuidadosamente. Do mesmo modo, sentia o seu membro desperto ser acariciado por um movimento de vai-vem, ajudando-o a descontrair.

- Mu...

Entreabriu os olhos, vendo a expressão inquieta de Shaka. Viu-o inclinar-se sobre si, depositando alguns beijos pela sua face.

Vendo que Mu começava a ceder, Shaka aproveitou para juntar mais um dedo à exploração.

Mu agarra-se as costas de Shaka, suas unhas deixando um rasto vermelho na pele clara. Fecha os olhos tentando se concentrar no prazer dos beijos e das carícias dele. Sabia que seria assim. Aos poucos seu corpo não mais sentia incômodo com a invasão. Relaxou e sorriu.

Shaka conseguia ver os sentimentos do amante... com carinho retirou os dedos e se posicionou à entrada do amado. Aos poucos foi invadindo-o.

Mu sentiu as suas barreiras físicas serem quebradas. Agarrou o lençol com força, sentindo dor. Sim... sentia dor... mas esperava que tudo passasse rápido... amava Shaka... agora tinha a certeza...

Quando se sentiu completamente preenchido, soltou o ar que prendia nos pulmões. Tentava recompor-se da dor que sentia, respirando com alguma dificuldade. Shaka não se movia... apenas esperava..

Acariciava as suas nádegas, beijando o seu pescoço. Esperava um sinal de Mu para que se pudesse mover.

Este aos poucos foi relaxando.. suas mãos passaram a acariciar o corpo do loiro, puxou-o para mais junto de si, pressionando seu membro entre os dois e começou a mexer-se, sentindo a dor ser substituída por prazer...

Shaka começou a acompanhar o ritmo imposto pelo companheiro. Estava sendo quase impossível controlar-se. Viu a expressão de dor no rosto dele e quase desistiu, mas não conseguiria mais. Estava alucinado de desejo. Quando Mu começou a mover-se mais rapidamente quase chegou ao ápice. Separou-se um pouco dele e levou sua mão ao seu membro ao mesmo tempo que intensificava suas estocadas.

Mu arfava e gemia alto ao sentir o seu membro afagado e manipulado daquela forma. Abriu os olhos, vislumbrando a expressão de prazer do loiro. Os lábios entreabertos, a respiração descompassada… as bochechas rosadas… lindo. A franja farta grudava à sua testa, o cheiro a canela se mesclando com o do suor.

Ofegante, Mu sentia o seu interior sensível ser tocado insistentemente, proporcionando-lhe um prazer jamais sentido antes. Foi com um chamamento pelo nome do amante que se deixou levar pelo prazer, melando a mão de Shaka. Relaxou, sentindo o seu interior se contrair de novo e finalmente o liquido morno o invadindo.

Shaka tinha gozado… sentiu-o debruçar-se sobre si, deitando o corpo sobre o seu. Abraçou-o carinhosamente, sentindo o peito do loiro subir e descer acelerado, tentando regularizar a respiração. Sentia-se pleno… realizado… aquela sensação de abandono nos braços de Shaka tinha sido deliciosa. Suspirou, afagando os longos cabelos loiros e beijando-os.

Shaka suspirou… queria ficar assim para sempre… a sensação de plenitude que sentia naquele momento era demasiado boa. Acariciava despreocupadamente a lateral do corpo de Mu de olhos fechados. Durante longos minutos apenas ficaram assim, aproveitando o calor dos seus corpos, adiando uma conversa que sabiam que viria.

Mu sabia que não podiam esperar mais e além de tudo a impaciência dele não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Precisava falar, precisava ouvir, precisava acima de tudo esclarecer o que vinha acontecendo desde o primeiro beijo.

- Shaka...

- Eu sei, precisamos conversar, mas não sei bem como começar...

- Que tal pelo começo?

- E onde foi o começo, Mu? Quando nos conhecemos, quando nos beijamos ou quando consegui admitir pra mim mesmo que te desejava?

- Você tem razão... eu não sei quando começou, mas sei o que existe hoje pra mim. E você?

Shaka, levantou calmamente o seu corpo de forma a olhar Mu nos olhos. Estava mais calmo e sereno que nunca. Sorria docemente...

- Mu... eu te amo. Não sei se desde pequeno tenho vindo a nutrir esse sentimento por você, ou se isso começou com esta aventura. Mas eu tenho a certeza disso...

Levou a mão à face ainda corada do amante, acariciando-a de leve. Nunca pensou um dia vir a ver Mu naquela situação.

- E você Mu? O que existe para você?

Olhava nos olhos verdes na expectativa da resposta.

Mu remexeu-se na cama nervoso. Nunca fora bom em expor as coisas com clareza, principalmente sentimentos. Sentou-se, rompendo o contacto com os olhos de Shaka, procurava desesperadamente as palavras que pareciam ter fugido.

- Shaka, eu não sei como dizer o que quero. É mais que amor o que sinto por você... Eu não consigo me pensar longe de você. Longe do seu jeito, e agora, longe do seu corpo...

Shaka compreendeu-o. Ele sempre fora assim. Apesar de direto em suas palavras e ações muitas vezes se perdia dentro das informações, como se quisesse dizer muito com pouco.

Aproximou-se de novo de Mu, beijando os seus lábios ternamente. Sabia-se correspondido... amado da mesma forma... senão mais intensamente. Deitou-se, puxando Mu para que fizesse o mesmo. Era uma sensação deliciosamente estranha aquela que estavam provando.

- Acho que... o feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro... - comentou Mu sorrindo, aconchegando-se perto do corpo do loiro.

Shaka riu de leve, afastando algumas mexas do cabelo lavanda da face de Mu. É... tinham sido presos no próprio jogo... estranhamente naquele momento não se arrependia nada por ter cedido aos seus caprichos.

Tinha sido Mu a ter aquela idéia... que ao princípio lhe pareceu absurda. Mas agora, apercebia-se que tinha sido a melhor que ele já tivera.

- Mu, eu queria lhe agradecer... Obrigado.

-Agradecer??? Eu aqui esperando juras de amor eterno e você me agradece? - Mu reclama como se realmente estivesse magoado com Shaka.

- Mas... mas... mas... Mu... eu já disse que te amo...

Shaka foi interrompido por uma risada e um monte de beijos.

- Pequeno Buda, parece até que não me conhece... Eu estava brincando com você; entretanto, falando sério agora, não precisa me agradecer... Não foi nada premeditado. Creio que o destino conspirou a favor da nossa felicidade.

Shaka suspirou aliviado. Sabia que Mu tinha aqueles rompantes de gracinhas... mas nunca esperava ouvir uma em plena cena séria como aquela. Acabou sorrindo de volta.

- Acho que precisamos dormir... o dia foi muito cansativo...

- E a noite também...

Shaka riu com o comentário. Sim... aquela noite também tinha sido plena de emoções. Estava na hora de se render ao cansaço.

Mu pousou um leve beijo na testa do loiro, entrelaçando as pernas nas suas e abraçando-o. Shaka acariciava os cabelos lavanda, fechando os olhos.

Não tardou para que ambos adormecessem... cansados... felizes.

O dia amanheceu. Mu e Shaka dormiam abraçados.

Nove horas da manhã. Todos os componentes da banda encontravam-se impacientes na recepção do Motel.

-Cadê aqueles dois dorminhocos?

- Milo querido... acho que eles não dormiram muito... se é que dormiram...

-Dite! Eu acredito em milagres, mas não acha que está exagerando?

- Não. Olhe para a cara dos dois! - Dite fala apontando para Mu e Shaka que chegavam juntos, ostentando um sorriso de orelha a orelha, de banho tomado e mãos dadas...

- Bom dia senhores... desculpe-nos o atraso, estávamos mais cansados do que imaginávamos.

Milo sorriu malicioso, colocando-se detrás do novo casalinho e abraçando o pescoço dos dois.

- Cansados... claro... motel, no meio do nada... vestígios da adrenalina do concerto... acho que só isso diz tudo.

Ambos coraram, desviando o olhar para lados opostos. Conheciam Milo, sabiam que aquelas indirectas, bem directas por sinal, eram normais. Mas agora que estavam juntos aquelas indirectas tomavam outra envergadura.

- Milô... deixe-os em paz! Vamos logo. O ônibus ainda não está concertado. Os táxis esperam-nos. Não estamos muito longe de casa.

Milo deu duas palmadinhas nas costas dos anjos, seguindo com um enorme sorriso para perto do francês.

Shaka olhou para Mu com um olhar suplicante. Conversaram sobre eles mas não conversaram sobre como lidar com isso perante os outros. Mu entendeu o olhar e abraçou-o pela cintura sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Continue a agir como sempre, afinal, já éramos namorados... - aproveitou a oportunidade e deu um pequeno beijo no pescoço de Shaka que sentiu toda sua pele se arrepiar perante o toque.

Andaram calmamente até o táxi que os levaria para casa. Foram deixados na porta do edifício onde moravam. Subiram em silêncio e pararam estáticos ao chegar ao corredor onde moravam.

- Sua casa ou a minha? - Mu perguntou de forma directa e incisiva.

- A que quiser... desde que seja com você! - respondeu, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do recente namorado.

Mu não esperava por aquela resposta. Tinha feito a pergunta com o objectivo de desestabilizar o loiro... mas acabava por ser pego na própria ratoeira. Sorriu. Gostava daquelas respostas à altura.

Tirou as chaves do bolso das calças jeans, abrindo a porta de casa. Teriam muito tempo para conversar depois.

---oOo---

Os minutos, horas, dias corriam sem que nenhum dos dois desse realmente conta disso. O inicio do relacionamento de ambos tinha originado uma nova forma de vida para eles. Shaka parecia mais sereno que nunca, enquanto Mu demonstrava uma felicidade quase no limite do contível.

Conseguiam com algum custo, conciliar os concertos, ensaios e estudos.

Levavam uma vida completamente normal, como nunca pensaram ser possível. Conseguiam se entender muitas vezes só com o olhar. As inevitáveis discussões eram recheadas de humor e invariavelmente acabavam entre os lençóis. Uma rotina normal de um casal jovem e atarefado.

- Shaka, avise aos outros que não irei aos ensaios hoje. Tenho prova. Como hoje é um ensaio de rotina, não vejo mal em faltar.

- Claro que não. Faça sua prova com calma. Estudou?

- Bom, um pouco. Não é nada complicado.

Mu pegou o material e se dirigiu à faculdade a pé, como fazia normalmente. Ainda não era famoso o suficiente para ter sua rotina alterada.

Depois do nervosismo do primeiro show, tinha aprendido a lidar com o ele. A prova corria sem grandes contratempos. Tinha corrido bem. Não do melhor que já tivera, mas não estava mal de todo. Saiu do enorme edifício, andando despreocupado pelo pátio.

Estagnou com a visão de Shaka no portão esperando por ele. Sorriu, apressando-se em alcançá-lo.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? Pensei que estava no ensaio!

- Pedi para sair mais cedo... não conseguia tocar nada que preste sem saber como lhe tinha corrido.

Mu sorriu, acenando com a cabeça.

- Correu bem. Não havia necessidade de tanto alarme.

Shaka abraçou o amante aliviado. Essas demonstrações de carinho se tornaram tão naturais para ele que não se preocupou com o local em que estavam.

Um pouco afastada dali a ex-namorada de Shaka observava tudo com um olhar arregalado. Sempre desconfiou que existia algo a mais na amizade entre seu colega de curso e seu ex-namorado, mas assim, na frente de todos, era uma completa falta de respeito.

Seu amor-próprio e o orgulho feridos por ter sido trocada por um homem se transformaram em uma explosão de fúria recheada de preconceito.

Aproximou-se dos dois com um semblante de escárnio e nojo.

- Seus... seus... seus... não sei nem que nome dar a tamanha pouca vergonha.

Shaka afastou-se rapidamente do namorado, olhando para quem acabava de interromper a cena. Era ela... como não tinha pensado nisso antes? De certeza que ela estaria ali.

- Acalme-se!

- Não me peça para me acalmar quando vejo diante de mim uma cena tão repudiante!

Mu estremeceu com as palavras cuspidas. Elas tinham-lhe tocado como laminas afiadas.

- Não queira fazer escândalo no meio da faculdade! - Shaka olhava firmemente nos olhos da ex, tentando a todo o custo evitar algo mais estapafúrdio.

- NÃO OLHE PARA MIM ASSIM!

Ambos sobressaltaram com o grito histérico. Estava completamente fora de si...

Shaka sempre se orgulhara de sua paciência e da maneira centrada como resolvia os mais complicados problemas, mas aparentemente desta vez diplomacia não seria eficaz.

- E você quer que eu olhe para você como? Com amor? Com desejo? Ponha-se em seu lugar e veja o papel ridículo que estás a fazer!

Ela não se controlou e deferiu um tapa que acertou a face de Shaka, pego desprevenido pelo intempestivo ato. Mu estava em estado catatônico. Nunca esperara que algo daquela monta pudesse acontecer. Vivia em um outro mundo ultimamente. O som da agressão o despertou de seu torpor.

- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU COMPLETAMENTE?!?!?!?! ESTÁ PRECISANDO DE AJUDA PROFISSIONAL!!!!! SUMA DE NOSSA FRENTE, AGORA!

- VOCES ME ENOJAM! A MIM E A TODOS OS RESTANTES PRESENTES! - virou-se furiosamente, afastando-se de ambos apressadamente.

Mu respirava acelerado, amassando nervosamente a própria camisa. Toda aquela situação... não devia estar acontecendo... não devia. Fechou os olhos tentando conter a raiva que ainda sentia.

Uma mão o puxou suavemente pelo pulso, conduzindo-o até ao carro. Seria melhor saírem dali. Daqui a poucos dias, tudo voltaria ao normal e essa cena cairia no esquecimento. Mas por enquanto, iriam voltar para casa.

Mu manteve-se calado todo o trajecto até ao edifício, olhando através da janela a paisagem passar a grande velocidade. Tinha ficado abalado com o que acontecera.

Shaka estava vermelho, sua raiva transparecia por todos os poros. Que ousadia tratá-lo como um promíscuo, um qualquer e, pior ainda, constranger Mu. Isso passava de todos os limites do aceitável.

O que mais o incomodava agora é: como seria a vida de Mu dentro da universidade e um sentimento de culpa caiu sobre si. Se não tivesse ido até lá, nada disso teria acontecido.

- Mu, me desculpe, eu realmente não queria...

- Shaka, pare agora! A culpa não é sua ou minha, é daquela insana!

- Mas se eu não tivesse ido até lá, se não tivesse te abraçado...

- Eu já lhe pedi para parar, Shaka. - Mu suspira cansado.

Shaka calou-se, concentrando-se na estrada. Apesar das palavras de Mu, não podia deixar de se sentir culpado. Pouco tempo depois, estavam chegando ao prédio. Carro estacionado, subiram os lances de escadas silenciosos.

Mu retirava as chaves do seu apartamento, quando sentiu a sua mão ser impedida pela de Shaka.

Este, puxou-o até a frente da sua porta, abrindo-a e cedendo a passagem.

Mu suspirou fundo entrando.

- Como foi o ensaio? - notava o clima tenso que estava entre eles... em parte por sua culpa. Queria tentar remediar... apesar de pensar que não estava dando resultado.

- Normal... - viu Shaka desaparecer na cozinha, deixando-o sozinho.

Sentou-se no sofá, encostando a cabeça numa almofada de olhos fechados. Passou algum tempo assim... até que um odor familiar lhe chegou...Café...

Shaka voltou com duas xícaras de café nas mãos entregando uma a Mu que sentiu o aroma familiar com prazer.

- Mu, eu não sei o que pensar, como agir, o que fazer. Tudo é novo demais para mim, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. Eu te amo e não vou te perder.

- Shaka...- Mu pousou a xícara sobre a mesa e abraça Shaka, precisava sentir o contato, a pele, o cheiro de canela tão característico dele - não podemos fugir para sempre. Isso foi o início. Muitas coisas semelhantes provavelmente acontecerão. Você está preparado?

- Não, Mu, eu não estou preparado. Eu queria poder mandar para o inferno com passagem só de ida todo aquele que ousar magoá-lo, mas não posso. Então, mesmo não estando preparado, eu quero e preciso enfrentar.

Mu riu de forma contida. Shaka olhou incrédulo para o namorado.

- O que é?

- Oh Shaka... parecemos dois comediantes de novelas mexicanas baratas... daquelas bem dramáticas que o casal protagonista descobre que são irmãos!

Shaka levantou-se.

- Acha Mu Miguel? Acha mesmo que somos irmãos? Não é possível! - levando a mão à testa em pose dramática.

Mu gargalhou alto, levantando-se igualmente.

- Não Shaka Alberto... eu não sei de mais nada... não faça isso comigo meu amor!

Olharam-se nos olhos durante alguns segundos. Não tardou para que ambos caíssem numa gargalhada conjunta.

- Vamos lá Mu... tome o café antes que ele resfrie.

Mu pega a xícara e dá uma prazerosa golada.

- Quer saber de uma coisa... aquela dismilinguida estava era morrendo de inveja porque ela sabe a qualidade do material... - Mu dá um tapa de leve no traseiro de Shaka.

Shaka dá um pulo e olha com cara de constrangido.

-Mu!!!!! - alguns segundos de silêncio e uma gargalhada... - Ela não sabe a qualidade do material...

- Quer dizer que vocês nunca?

- Nunca! Eu sempre fugia... Digamos que faltava ânimo...

Uma outra onda de risadas pode ser ouvida ecoando pelo apartamento. Estavam felizes.

_Continua…

* * *

_

**Cantinho (ariano)²**

Esta aberto o clube anti-'amorzinho' ! Alguém por acaso pensava que ela ia sumir assim sem mais nem menos depois de ter sido trocada por um carneirinho lavanda fofo?

Antes de mais, o facto de nenhuma das namoradas dos dois anjos ter nome foi propositada. As duas faces da nossa querida e amada sociedade: o preconceito e a aceitação. Isso, claro, levado ao extremo!

Finalmente, o LEMON!

Sim, a cena do motel, no meio do nada, havendo apenas um quarto para cada um é um cliché dos grandes… mas tão delicioso!!

**Mu:** estava deliciosamente delicioso…

_As:_ o.Õ o que esta aqui a fazer?

**Mu:** vim reclamar!

_As:_ do quê?

**Mu:** (apontando o nome do cantinho) visto que também sou ariano, seria justo colocar Cantinho (ariano)³…

_As:_ Cantinho (ariano)³ porque os arianos ainda dominaram o mundo!!!! E não há covil escorpiano que nos pare!!!! WAWHAAWHAWHAWHHAWH!!!(modo Saga on)

**Mu:** õ.O

Agradecimentos as reviews anteriores: **_Blanxe, _****_Narcisa Le Fey_**_,** yue-chan**, _**_Menina Emilia, _****_Srta Kido, _****_Pure-Petit Cat, _****_Mussha, _****_krolpa21, _****_Ryou-sama_****_ e Mumu-kun._ **Pedimos desculpa pela ausência de respostas desta vez, mas devido a problemas técnicos não pudemos agradecer individualmente.

Beijão enorme a todos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Título da fic: **Coffee & Tea

**Casal:** ShakaxMu

**Sinopse**: Dois amigos e um sonho em comum, tocar em uma banda famosa, fazer sucesso. A oportunidade apareceu, mas para isso teriam que se fingir namorados. Será que valeria a pena?  
**  
Autora: **_Áries Sin_ e _Athenas de Áries_

Coffee & Tea

* * *

  
**Capítulo 6**  


- Mu, temos música nova para ensaiar...

- Nova? - Mu arqueia os olhos incrédulo, esse pessoal sofria de verborragia musical... a casa ensaio uma nova canção.

Shaka sentou-se no piano e começou a tocar a melodia que compusera no dia do teste, mas agora cantava uma letra com sua voz suave e clara.

_I am the son_

_And the heir_

_Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_

_I am the son and heir_

_Of nothing in particular_

Mu ouvia a letra atentamente, completamente deliciado com a melodiosa voz do namorado. Colocava as mãos em seus ombros fechando os olhos.

_You shut your mouth_

_How can you say_

_I go about things the wrong way ?_

_I am Human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does_

As palavras tomando conta do ambiente. Quem teria escrito? Shaka? Parecia perfeitamente adequada à melodia e também a ele. Sentia-se embalado pelo clima.

_There's a club, if you'd like to go_

_You could meet somebody who really loves you_

_So you go, and you stand on your own_

_And you leave on your own_

_And you go home, and you cry_

_And you want to die_

Acariciava o longo cabelo loiro, entrelaçando-o distraidamente... estava adorando a música... a letra... tudo... estava simplesmente maravilhado. E a voz suave de Shaka? Arrepiante... aproximou os lábios do seu pescoço agora descoberto e começou a depositar leves beijos, sentido-o arrepiar com o contacto.

_When you say it's gonna happen "now"_

_Well, when exactly do you mean ?_

_See I've already waited too long_

_And all my hope is gone_

A voz de Shaka tremeu levemente ao contato dos lábios de Mu, mas continuou a cantar. Mu sentiu-se transportado para dentro daquele mundo mágico que só a música pode criar. Começou a cantarolar, apesar de não saber a letra, acompanhava o ritimo com a voz rouca e suave.

_You shut your mouth_

_How can you say_

_I go about things the wrong way ?_

_I am Human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited too long_

_And all my hope is gone_

Shaka manteve os dedos finos a segurar as últimas notas durante alguns segundos, descolando-os delicadamente logo em seguida. Sentia a leve caricia da respiração de Mu bem perto do seu pescoço... fechou os olhos, apenas apreciando essa sensação.

- Você compôs?

Sorriu, acenando com a cabeça. Elevou a mao à altura da propria cabeça, acariciando a face de Mu.

- Foi... depois de perceber o que sentia por você... - deixou escapar um suspiro pesado - no caso de demorar a entender os meus sentimentos por você...

Sentiu dois braços fortes abraçarem-no pelas costas, entregando-se aos beijos que Mu teimava em distribuir pela pele clara.

Mu estava emocionado. Era uma homenagem linda. Shaka se desnudara perante si. Ganhara na loteria.

-Shaka... eu não sei o que dizer...

- Não diga! - Shaka abraça Mu e o beija com volúpia.

Mu se deixa levar pelas carícias de Shaka, já esquecera incidentes ruins, já esquecera letra de música e estava prestes a esquecer seu próprio nome. Só sentia. Suas mãos se embrenharam pelos fios dourados de Shaka. De repente como que para despertá-los, se desequilibram e esbarram nas teclas do piano. O som estridente despertou-o do transe.

Shaka riu divertido com a situação, enquanto Mu suspirava de frustração. Estavam prestes a... fazê-lo de novo? E Shaka ria? Nao era propriamente aquela cena que esperava.

- Sempre acontece algo... - comentou emburrado, de expressao séria.

Shaka apercebeu-se da reacção de Mu, parando instantaneamente de rir. Olhava-o nos olhos verdes, lindos... tão expressivos... conseguia sentir a frustração do namorado.

Sorriu-lhe docemente, acariciando a sua face e colando a sua testa à dele:

- Mu... - sussurrou fechando os olhos - me faça seu...

O olhar de Mu brilhou. As palavras de Shaka imediatamente despertaram seu desejo. Acariciou a face alva de Shaka delicadamente.

- Como posso fazê-lo meu se sou seu? - Mu toma Shaka em seu colo e vai se encaminhando em direção ao quarto beijando o rosto de Shaka pelo caminho. Suavemente coloca Shaka sobre a cama, acomodando-se em seguida a seu lado - Eu te quero...

As mãos, os lábios, pareciam ter vida própria, independente, exploravam o corpo de Shaka sedentos. Shaka entregava-se aos carinhos de Mu com um abandono que só o desejo e o amor são capazes.

- Mu... eu quero...

Mas logo Mu cortou a sua frase com um beijo calmo... doce... Abraçou o amante acariciando as suas costas.

- Eu sei Shaka... e eu vou... com calma...

Mu voltou a levantar-se sentando na cama e puxando Shaka consigo. Outro beijo foi trocado, caricias distribuidas pelos dois corpos, peças de roupa retiradas...

Mu entendeu o desejo de Shaka e há muito ele também desejava ter Shaka para si, mas esta deveria ser uma escolha dele. Sentiu-se imensamente feliz por ele amá-lo tanto a ponto de romper a última barreira. Deitou Shaka suavemente, distribuindo beijos por cada minúsculo pedaço de pele do torso do amante.

Shaka sentia-se arrepiar ao toque dos lábios de Mu. Sua respiração acelerava-se, em parte pelo desejo crescente, em parte por ansiedade. Decidira se entregar a Mu completamente, estava consciente de sua decisão e essa era a sua vontade, mas isso não impedia que tivesse um certo receio.

Mu sorria-lhe docemente, entendendo perfeitamente o que ele estava sentindo. Afinal, ele mesmo tinha passado por aquilo, e apesar da ansia pelo que estava por vir, tentava se conter e fazer tudo calmamente. Deu um beijo na ponta do seu nariz, acariciado a sua bochecha rosada.

- Shaka, eu te amo mais que tudo... eu quero você mais que tudo... mas por isso mesmo entendo se quiser parar aqui...

- Não diga besteira! - Mu foi surpreendido pela forma como as palavras foram ditas - eu te quero Mu! Mais que tudo! Eu preciso de você!

Mais uma vez, Mu fora surpreendido por um beijo nada singelo, um beijo fugoso, cheio de paixão e banhado por promessas pecaminosas. As suas mãos retomaram a exploração do corpo abaixo de si, arranhando de leve a pele alva.

Mu perdeu toda e qualquer sanidade que ainda pudesse ter. Beijava Shaka com volúpia, deixando que a luxúria guiasse seus atos em busca do prazer. Sua boca explorava o corpo de Shaka com uma torturante lentidão até que alcançou a já despontante ereção de seu amado. Beijou-a suavemente repetidas vezes.

Shaka gemia e murmurava palavras desconexas enebriado com o prazer que sentia. Não aguentava mais a tortura imposta por Mu. Suas mãos embranhavam-se nos cabelos de Mu, em um pedido mudo para que ele iniciasse realmente a felação.

Mu entendeu o pedido. Sorriu. Adorava perceber as reacções de Shaka aos seus toques e carícias. Tomou finalmente o membro de Shaka, começando com a caricia mais íntima.

Os dedos de Shaka fecharam-se imediatamente sobre os lençóis, fazendo força excessiva. De olhos fechados, os lábios entre-abertos, respirava com alguma dificuldade. Alguns gemidos lânguidos escapavam pelos seus lábios, pressionando cada vez mais a cabeça de Mu para junto do seu corpo. Queria mais...

Mu, sem apartar o contato com o corpo de Shaka, esticou a mão até a cabeceira da cama. Tateando de maneira afoita encontrou o que procurava. Abriu o pote de qualquer maneira, deixando que o creme caísse em seus dedos. Continuou a estimular Shaka enquanto seu dedo abria caminho lentamente pelo corpo apertado do amante.

Shaka sentiu a invasão, apesar da delicadeza dos toques de Mu. Mordeu levemente seus lábios, os dedos crispados nos lençóis. Aos poucos sem que se desse conta, seu corpo não mais rejeitava a invasão, ao contrário, ansiava por mais. Soltou um gemido de puro deleite que não passou despercebido por Mu, que sorrira.

Juntou um dedo à explocação, tacteando com cuidado o interior de Shaka. Todos aqueles gemidos... aqueles toques... estavam fazendo-o perder a calma que se tinha prometido manter. Seu próprio membro já desperto pedia por alívio. Mas não podia... parou com a felação, respirando fundo. Uma das suas mãos acariciava o ventre de Shaka, enquanto a outra tentava fazê-lo relaxar.

Shaka abriu os olhos de repente, puxando Mu pela mão obrigando-o a deitar-se sobre si. Olhou-o nos olhos verdes brilhando de luxúria.

- Mu... eu não aguento mais... - depositou um celinho sobre os seus lábios, distribuindo logo em seguida pequenos beijos no pescoço do amante. Esperava que ele entendesse.

Shaka abraçou Mu com suas longas pernas, deixando mais claro a sua urgência, Mu não mais resistiu, toda sua paciência sendo substituída por uma necessidade preemente. Retirou seus dedos e pressionou seu membro contra a entrada de Shaka, invadindo-o. Mordeu o próprio lábio para controlar-se e provocar o menor incômodo possível a seu amado.

Shaka, no iniciar da invasão, se sentiu desconfortável, mas sabia que logo essa sensação seria substituída por outra bem melhor. Fechou os olhos e pressionou seu corpo de encontro ao corpo de Mu. Queria, precisava, tê-lo em si. Instintivamente seu quadril se movimentou procurando o conforto e o prazer.

Mu sentia Shaka mover-se impacientemente, levando-o à beira da loucura. Assim não...

Shaka... – Mu sussurrou, tentando se controlar. – Não tenha pressa...

Shaka entreabriu os olhos, encontrando-o com os olhos verdes vidrados em si.

Apenas se observaram durante algum tempo... apenas se encontrando... trocando juras de amor mudas celadas por um único beijo. Calmo.

Mu abraçou Shaka, estreitando o contato entre eles. Shaka sentiu sua própria ereção ser estimulada por aquele abraço. Recomeçou a movimentar-se cadenciadamente, aproveitando cada momento. Sentindo-se pleno, completo.

Mu entregou-se à paixão, acompanhando o ritimo de Shaka. Ele era perfeito. Não conseguiu mais se controlar, acelerando os movimentos e chamando por Shaka.

Seus cabelos se misturavam, colados às peles suadas, como eles mesmo se misturavam naquele momento de paixão.

Os lábios úmidos entreabertos, deixavam escapar a respiração rápida de Mu; seu rosto, geralmente pálido tomava uma cor rosada, e suas pálpebras se apertavam tentando sentir ao maximo a torrente de sensações que aquele acto lhe proporcionava.

Os cabelos longos da franja loira úmidos de suor grudavam-se à testa e as laterais do seu rosto, escondendo o sinal na sua testa.

Mu alcançou a erecção de Shaka com alguma dificuldade, manipulando-a no mesmo ritmo que o loiro lhe impunha.

Mu abriu os olhos... mirando as orbes azuis de Shaka, escurecidas com o prazer. Beijou mais uma vez o louro. Estimulando Shaka com uma das mãos Mu viu o prazer chegar ao amado que inundara sua mão com um gemido rouco e profundo, arqueando o corpo, a pele se arrepiando.

Mu não conseguiu mais resistir. Movimentou-se rapidamente atingindo seu próprio prazer, gritando o nome de Shaka, preenche-o com todo amor que sentia naquele momento.

Ofegante, deixou o seu corpo exausto descançar sobre Shaka, abraçando-o. Sentia o peito do loiro subir e descer rapidamente, o hálito quente saindo pelos lábios entre-abertos.

Pertenciam um ao outro... eram um do outro...

Mu sentiu os braços de Shaka o envolverem, e leves carícias serem distribuídas pelas suas costas.

Reticente, apoiou-se dos braços, descolando os corpos. Aproximou o seu rosto do de Shaka, iniciando um beijo calmo... doce... cheio de promessas de eterna felicidade.

Descobrira nos braços de Shaka o verdadeiro significado da palavra felicidade. Descobrira que o amor não tem fronteiras, não tem sexo, cor, raça... ele está acima de coisas tão pequenas, e por isso trazia consigo tamanha felicidade. Sorriu.

Shaka olhava atentamente para Mu... Suas feições eram tão transparentes. Ele estava feliz e perceber isso fez Shaka ter mais certeza de tudo. Não podia ser errado um sentimento tão sublime. Esqueceu-se da cena deplorável vivida mais cedo para entregar-se por completo àquele que era o único responsável por estar vivendo o momento mais completamente feliz de sua vida. Retribuiu o sorriso de Mu.

Qualquer um que, naquele momento, pudesse ver os dois ali juntos, facilmente veria como se amavam.

---oOo---

Os ensaios tornavam-se cada sessão mais fáceis, cada integrante da banda já se conhecendo e habituados uns aos outros.

Camus mantinha-se sentado no banco atrás da bateria, os dedos longos rodando habilmente a baqueta na mão direita. De olhos fechados, acção que lhe era tão particular, repassava a última peça tocada verificando o que podia ser alterado e melhorado.

Mu olhava para Shaka ternamente, sorrindo. Como estava bobo depois de se ter descoberto enamorado de Shaka. Mas amava aquela sensação. Afinava de novo o baixo, passando os dedos longos calmamente pelas cordas.

Milo, como sempre, chegou atrasado. Mas, por incrível que pudesse parecer, chegou silenciosamente, ninguém percebendo sua entrada. Observou por alguns instantes todos a sua volta. Camus... sempre perfeito, não conseguia ter outro adjetivo para definir seu namorado. Dite, sempre belo, sempre andrógeno, mas que não se deixassem enganar por sua "carinha de anjo". Mu e Shaka... sem que percebesse sorriu. Vangloriou-se por perceber o quanto eles se amavam e por aceitá-los apesar de saber que, a princípio, eles não cumpriam um dos pré-requisitos para entrar na banda. E agora, que eles realmente estavam juntos, tocavam ainda melhor, se é que isso é possível. Cansou-se de ficar quieto observando. Esperou um momento que percebeu todos bem distraídos com seus afazeres, encheu os pulmões de ar...

- QUERIDOS!!!! CHEGUEI!!!!! - gritou com toda a potência de sua voz, que não era pouca.

Camus quase caiu do banco, deixando cair a baqueta do instrumento no chão. Abriu os olhos encarando Milo furioso. Mu e Shaka sobressaltaram com o susto, mirando por fim o incrusta. Afrodite deixara escapar um pequeno gritinho assustado.

- MILÔ MIKLOS KALOMIRIS!

Camus acabava de se levantar pronto para descarregar a fúria no namorado, sob os olhares curiosos dos restantes.

- Câ... você fica tão lindo nervoso...

- Você passou dos limites!!!!!

- Deixa disso... fui um sustinho de nada!

- De nada???? - Camus levantava a baqueta recuperada no chão como se fosse uma arma. - Eu quase morro do coração!!!

Milo sai correndo em círculos pelo estúdio, pulando por cima dos instrumentos, rindo e fazendo caretas. Camus abaixa a baqueta e senta desanimado no sofá que ficava a um canto. Levanta as mão para os céus e resmunga...

- _Je démissionne... cet enfant ne s'arrêtera jamais!_

Shaka parecia alheio a toda confusão gerada no ambiente, apesar do susto, continuava a dedilhar o teclado a esmo, a cabeça longe. Eram tão felizes, parecia tão certo, porque as pessoas tinham que ser como sua ex? Apesar da noite perfeita passada ao lado de Mu, quando menos esperava a cena voltava recorrente a sua memória.

Mu percebera a estranhesa da atitude de Shaka, avançando até ele e abraçando-o por trás. Sabia o que o namorado estava a pensar... a repensar... a ruminar naquela cabecinha loira. Depositou um leve beijo no seu pescoço, aproveitando que os outros estavam demasiado ocupados com as cenas de Milo. Shaka suspirou com o toque, permitindo-se um leve sorriso.

- Tão bonitinhoooooo...

Ambos olharam em diracção à voz, apercebendo-se que Afrodite os observava o olhar sonhador.

- Shaka abatido... e Muzinho o consolando!

Todos voltaram suas atenções para Mu e Shaka, ante a observação de Afrodite e puderam perceber que realmente Shaka parecia cabisbaixo.

- Shaka, o que aconteceu para estar com essa cara de quem chupou limão?

Shaka esboçou um sorriso amarelo, só mesmo Milo para fazer uma comparação tão ridícula. Mu não aguentou e desandou a rir.

- Milo, Milo, e eu lá tenho cara de limão????

Shaka levou a mão à testa. Será possível que ninguém ali conseguia levar nada a sério. Estava corado de vergonha. Como Mu fora capaz de falar algo tão... tão... íntimo. Em silêncio virou-se e saiu. Já fora do estúdio percebeu que estava preocupando-se demasiadamente sem motivo e desandou a rir.

No interior do local, os outros estranharam a atitude do loiro. Mu suspirou fundo, deixando-se cair no sofá. Talvez tivesse ido longe demais. Sabia o porquê de Shaka estar naquele estado, mas também sabia que não devia ir de encontro a ele.

- Mu, o que deu nele?

- Deixe de ser tao curioso Milô!

- Nao é curiosidade Camus! Aliás... também. Mas estou realmente preocupado com a Rapunzel!

Mu permitiu-se rir de leve ao ouvir de novo aquele apelido. Voltou a sua atenção para os restantes, começando a contar o ocorrido.

- A ex de Shaka teve uma crise histérica no meio da faculdade.

- Como assim? Ela estava com ciúmes? - Camus tentava entender o que exatamente Mu estava falando. Não poderia ter sido simplesmente uma crise de mulher abandonada.

- Não, Camus. Ela estava com nojo, e deixou isso bem claro, em alto e bom som.

Camus balançou a cabeça compreendendo a situação. Todos ali, de uma maneira ou de outra passaram por algo semelhante em algum momento de suas vidas. Afrodite fez uma careta demonstrando sua insastifação e Milo resmungou algo como: "pessoas preconceituosas mereciam o inferno".

- Shaka ainda não está conseguindo digerir tudo muito bem...

- Shaka não ESTAVA conseguindo digerir tudo muito bem... - O loiro acabava de entrar na sala, ouvindo a conversa parcialmente. Para espanto de Mu, ele sorria. Um sorriso calmo...

Vendo a preocupaçao na face do namorado, Shaka aproximou-se do sofá, sentando-se a seu lado. Num gesto lento, entrelaçou os dedos nos seus, pousando um leve beijo na sua bochecha.

- Estavam falando de mim nas minhas costas?

- Nós.. er... bem... ahhhh!!!!

- O que foi Mu, as palavras fugiram?

- Shaka... nós...

- Esse diálogo está ficando chato! Mu estava nos contando o que aconteceu com vocês. Só isso. E disse também que você não aceitou muito bem o ocorrido.

Shaka sorriu. Muitas vezes precisava concordar com Camus, Milo parecia uma criança travessa, mas de toda maneira, uma adorável criança.

- Mu estava certo. Eu realmente não conseguira aceitar o ocorrido, mas no final das contas, sabem de uma coisa, ela que se dane, e com ela todos que não aceitarem as escolhas que fiz. Não devo nada a ninguém, nada tenho a provar... Mas nós viemos aqui para conversar ou ensaiar?

- Apenas uma pergunta...

Todos viraram a atençao para Afrodite, que se encontrava muito calado até agora. O guitarrista aproximou-se de Mu e Shaka, sentando uma cadeira à frente dos dois. Fixava-os olhos nos olhos. A sensação estava deixando Mu meio constrangido.

- A sua ex... não sabia sobre vocês?

Shaka negou com a cabeça. Apesar da resposta, Afrodite não atenuava o peso do olhar sobre eles. Olhando-os acusador...

- Vocês estão juntos à quanto tempo mesmo?

Era usa situação completamente "saia-justa", mas não era mais momento para mentiras. Shaka olha para Mu em uma pergunta muda e este apenas balança a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

- Na realidade, estamos juntos desde o primeiro show apenas.

- Isso não foi legal da parte de vocês. - Afrodite, assim como todos os outros sabia da verdade. Não era tolo. Mas eles precisavam falar. E ficara muito feliz por eles não terem tentado enganá-los mais uma vez.

Mu baixou o olhar, constrangido. No fundo a idéia tinha sido sua... e agora podiam ser despedidos da banda por causa dessa tolice. Mas não se arrependia. Pelo menos tinha realizado o sonho da sua vida, mesmo que tivesse sido por pouco tempo.

Do seu lado, Shaka fixava um ponto qualquer na parede à sua frente, evitando olhar para os restantes componentes da banda. Com o polegar acariciava a mão de Mu na sua. Alguns segundos de silêncio... até que a gargalhada de Milo os apanhou desprevenidos. Teria ele enlouquecido de vez?

- Milo?

- Nao fique assim Rapunzel... nós já sabíamos de tudo!

Se o maxilar não estivesse grudado certamente o teria perdido. Shaka estava boquiaberto.

- Vocês dois são ótimos músicos, mas se tivessem que ganhar a vida como atores estariam na miséria...

- Mas, então, por quê?

- Simples, meu caro Mu, da mesma maneira que estava óbvio que vocês não eram namorados, que vocês nunca tinham tido um relacionamento homossexual, estava claro que vocês se amavam. E, nosso cantor aqui... - Afrodite aponta para Milo - tem uma quedinha por ser cupido. Então resolvemos apostar em vocês. Além de tudo, vocês são ótimos profissionais...

- E, fora tudo isso eu estava precisando de uma graninha extra...

E essa agora? Será que todos sabiam dos sentimentos um pelo outro menos eles? E que história era essa de graninha extra?

- Grana extra?

- Oui Mu. O Milo fez-me apostar com ele que vocês iriam se entender ainda antes do primeiro show!

-Mas então... voces sabiam de tudo? Desde o início?

Os três restantes acentiram com a cabeça, sorrindo. Shaka permitiu-se soltar um suspiro de alivio, fechando os olhos e se recostando no sofá.

- Devo admitir que não deixou de ser hilário ver vocês tentando se fazer passar por gays...

- Milô! Acho que já entenderam...

Viram Milo aproximar-se felinamente do namorado, enquanto falava.

- Lição número um: beijar um homem convenientemente! - piscou para Mu e Shaka sorrindo, para logo em seguida colocar um joelho de cada lado do baterista, sentando-se no seu colo e capturar os seus lábios num beijo fugoso.

- Mas nosso primeiro beijo foi tão bom ou melhor que esse! - Mu retruca indignado. Puxa Shaka pelo colarinho beijando-o como se não houvesse ninguém ali.

Uma gargalhada geral foi ouvida dentro do estúdio.

- Pelo visto vocês aprenderam direitinho... Foi mas rápido que pensei. Levei mais tempo para convecer Mask que eu era um bom partido...

Mask, que até então se mantivera alheio à toda aquela conversa, foi introduzido nela sem dó nem piedade por Afrodite. Era sempre assim. Ele sempre precisava lembrá-lo do tempo que perdeu tendo preconceito contra si mesmo.

- Nem comece com as comparações, Dite. Eu sempre fui mais macho que esses dois aí...

- Mais macho não... mais casmurro talvez!

Um resmungo de Mask acabou por gerar de novo uma gargalhada geral. Mu e Shaka estavam felizes... sentiam apoio de alguém, e isso tornava-os mais leves.

- Bien... já que todos estão felizes, vou fazer o meu papel de desmancha prazeres... vamos ensaiar? E Milo... saia de cima de mim antes que seja tarde de mais...

Milo sorriu travesso, remexendo-se sobre o baterista provotativo. Camus, vendo o caso mal parado, levantou-se de forma abrupta, deixando o vocalista se estatelar no chão.

- CAMUS PHILLIPE LENOIR!

- Eu avisei... você não deu ouvidos como sempre... - comentou de pé usando a baqueta na sua mão para coçar a nuca num gesto despreocupado.

---oOo---

**

* * *

****Cantinho Ariano3**

Estou aqui, Athenas de Áries, para comentar mais um capítulo desta maravilhosa obra de arte chamada Coffee and Tea!

Até que enfim apareceu a tão falada música de Shaka... e com letra!

- Eu adorei a letra! E ele fez para mim!!!!!

- Primeira e única letra que escrevi em minha vida!

- Meninos! Vamos parar com essa "melação" aqui! Posso acabar de comentar?

- Estraga prazeres!

Bom, como eu ia dizendo colocamos a Música e vou aproveitar para dar os devidos créditos. A música é _How soon is now?_ Do grupo _The Smiths_. Segue tradução:

_O Quanto Cedo é Agora?_

_Eu sou o filho  
E o herdeiro  
De uma timidez que é criminalmente vulgar  
Eu sou o filho e herdeiro  
De nada em particular_

_Você cale sua boca  
Como pode dizer  
Que eu levo as coisas para o lado errado?  
Eu sou humano e preciso ser amado  
Como qualquer um precisa_

_Há um clube, se você quiser de ir  
Você poderia encontrar alguém que realmente te ame  
Então você vai e fica sozinho  
E vai embora sozinho  
E volta pra casa  
E chora  
E quer morrer_

_Quando você diz que acontecerá "agora"  
Bem, quando exatamente você quer dizer?  
Veja, eu já esperei demais  
E toda minha esperança se foi..._

Creio que já me estendi demais...

Gostaria finalmente de agradecer aos comentários recebidos. Caso alguém não tenha recebido a resposta, ela chegará! O nosso amado site não anda colaborando muito, mas nos esforçamos para não deixar ninguém sem resposta. Um abraço enorme, muitos beijos e até o próximo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Título da fic: **Coffee & Tea

**Casal:** ShakaxMu

**Sinopse**: Dois amigos e um sonho em comum, tocar em uma banda famosa, fazer sucesso. A oportunidade apareceu, mas para isso teriam que se fingir namorados. Será que valeria a pena?  
**  
Autora: **_Áries Sin_ e _Athenas de Áries

* * *

_

Coffee & Tea

  
Capítulo 7

-

* * *

Os ensaios seguintes correram bem depois que tudo foi colocado em pratos limpos. Era como se fosse novamente a primeira vez, mas agora, de verdade. Os dias passavam… meses… Mu e Shaka viviam agora no mesmo apartamento. Após uma tarde exaustiva de trabalho, voltaram para casa felizes. Ao chegarem ao apartamento, o bip da secretária eletrônica avisava a existência de uma nova mensagem.

_-"Mu, querido, estou tão feliz... Mas não quero contar nada por telefone. Posso passar na sua casa hoje à noite? Se não me ligar vou aceitar a resposta como positiva. Nove horas estarei chegando aí."_

Mu olha o relógio, faltavam vinte minutos para as nove horas, mesmo que não quisesse recebê-la, não poderia mais dizer que não. Olhou para Shaka receoso. Talvez ele não a quisesse lá em casa.

- Relaxe, Mu. Ela é sua amiga, não é como a outra. Vai ser divertido. Vou tomar um duxe e mudar de roupa rapidinho.

- Quer companhia?

Shaka olhou divertido para o namorado.

- Se prometer que não demoramos... já que não seria nada agradável que ela nos apanhasse numa situação daquelas...

- Tudo bem... - Mu avançou pelo cômodo, pegando no pulso do loiro e encaminhando-o até ao banheiro - não tenho nada contra rapidinhas...

- MU!

Mu gargalhou, começando a despir a camisa e jogando-a sobre a cama de casal.

Não tardou para que a campainha tocasse. De banho tomado e roupas trocadas, Shaka permanecia na cozinha fazendo chá enquanto Mu foi atender. Ao abrir a porta, assustou-se com a rapariga que o abraçava rindo descontroladamente. A alegria era contagiante...

Mu contagiou-se com a alegria dela. Ficou feliz em perceber que não restara nenhum tipo de ressentimento entre eles. Quando finalmente conseguiu se desvencilhar daquele abraço, viu um vulto "enorme" atrás de sua ex-namorada e atual amiga. Então era ele? Realmente ficara satisfeito em vê-la com Aldebaran. Ele seria capaz de fazê-la feliz de verdade.

- Pequena!!!!! Quer dizer que resolveu partir para "grandes" conquistas?

- Sabe como é Mu... sempre sonhei grande!

- Pelo visto alcançou seus objetivos!

Deba riu com a comparação dos dois. Sabia de toda a história e não se incomodava nem um pouco. Considerava Mu uma pessoa íntegra. Uma pessoa com a qual valia a pena manter laços de amizade. Não conhecia o companheiro de Mu, mas acreditava que deveria ser alguém especial.

Aproximou-se de Mu calmamente abraçando-o como sempre fizera. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça mudar de hábitos so porque o amigo tinha encontrado a felicidade ao lado de outro homem.

- Deba... - Mu retribuiu ao abraço com alguma dificuldade, sorrindo - fico feliz por vocês.

- Tambem fico feliz por vocês Mu...

- Vamos... entrem entrem... o Shaka está na cozinha fazendo chá. São servidos?

- Desde quando você bebe chá Mu? - a pequena estranhou, sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Aldebaran. - E o café?

Mu apenas sorriu suspirando.

- Acho que acabei por tomar hábitos de uma certa pessoa... e estar constantemente a ouvir que o café faz mal à saude acaba por cansar. Shaka consegue massacrar quando quer...

- Foi para o seu bem! - um vulto loiro acabava de entrar na sala sorrindo, aproximando-se dos convidados.

- Mas de manhã ainda tomo meu sagrado café...

- Nem tudo pode ser perfeito.

O clima não podia ser mais amistoso. Mu apresentou Deba a Shaka. Não houve qualquer tipo de estranhamento. Em pouco tempo estavam todos entretidos na conversa como amigos de longa data. Mu e Shaka falavam sobre a última turnê. Contavam histórias engraçadas sobre fãs. Deba falava sobre a formatura próxima, seu planos. A Pequena mantinha-se estranhamente calada.

Mu, percebendo o fato e conhecendo-a, perguntou suspeito:

- Pequena, você quando fica calada desta maneira é porque está a maquinar algo. Fale logo. Qual é a notícia bombástica?

- Mu!!!!! Você me conhece bem demais!!! Eu prometi que não ia contar, mas não resisto!

Deba sorriu. Sabia que a namorada estava em cócegas para falar. Pedira a ela silêncio somente para ver quanto tempo ela se controlava. Até que ela resistira muito.

- Eu e o Deba... vamos casar!

Mu que na altura levava a taça de chá aos lábios, ao ouvir aquilo engasgou-se, começando a tossir descontroladamente. Shaka apressou-se a pegar na chavena do namorado, dando pequenos tapas nas suas costas.

- Vocês... vao...cof cof... o quê?

Aldebaran sorriu para o amigo confirmando as palavras da noiva.

- Nós vamos casar! Dar o nó! Isto, depois de acabar os estudos.

A pequena não se contendo saltou de novo para os braços de Mu eufórica.

-Não é maravilhoso Mu?

- Os meus Parabéns! - Mu, reticente em abraçar a ex de volta devido a presença de Aldebaran, olhou-o pedindo autorização que lhe fora concedida. Era a primeira vez que a abraçava assim desde que tinham acabado. Ela era realmente uma pessoa adorável... merecia ser feliz.

- Parabéns. Vocês fazem um belo casal. - Shaka cumprimentou-os com um sorriso nos lábios.

Nos últimos tempos as coisas pareciam estar tomando o rumo certo. Paciência e amor eram as chaves de tudo. Não fora fácil aprender isso, mas valera a pena. Acompanhou o abraço entre Mu e a Pequena com um sorriso complacente. Não tinha medo, não tinha ciúme. Virou-se para a noiva com uma voz falsamente irritada.

- Ei, às vésperas de se enrolar vai ter uma recaída?

Todos olharam para ele com receio de que estivesse realmente falando sério. Após alguns segundos de suspense, Shaka abriu os braços.

- Eu não mereço um abraço também?

Todos soltaram o ar que prendiam sem perceber e a Pequena jogou-se nos braços de Shaka.

- É claro que merece seu louro sem graça, não sei o que Mu viu em você, mas enfim...

Mu sorriu, levantando-se. Era tarde, mas nem ele nem Shaka ainda tinham comido nada.

- Sei que é tarde, mas vocês já jantaram? Se não, propunha um jantar para celebrar isso!

- Excelente idéia... até porque a pequena estava tão empolgada para vir para cá que não deixou ninguém sossegado...

- Deba!

Mu riu com gosto da cena. Shaka ficou feliz, vendo a felicidade do namorado. Era muito reconfortante.

- E onde vamos?

- Infelizmente nossas saídas andam um pouco restritas, se quisermos paz. Eu sugiro irmos a um pequeno restaurante aqui perto que frequentamos com certa assiduidade, lé teremos paz para comer. O que acham?

- Sugestão aceita. Nunca pensei que um dia teria um ex-namorado famoso.

- Não acreditava em meu potencial, não é? - Mu retrucou enquanto se levantava. Por hábito deu um celinho nos lábios de Shaka antes de pegar a carteira que se encontrava sobre a mesa de centro e colocar no bolso da calça. - Estou pronto. Vamos?

Sairam do apartamento. Deba e a Pequena dirigiam-se para a entrada principal do prédio.

- Não. Vamos de carro. É melhor.

- Mas não disse que era perto?

- E é, mas vamos de carro.

- Você manda. - a Pequena bate continência para Shaka, fazendo uma pequena cena, no saguão do prédio.

Uma gargalhada geral eccou pelo local, antes do grupo descer para o estacionamento.

---oOo---

- MUUUU! VAMOS! ESTAMOS ATRASADOS!

Shaka apressava-se a preparar algo para o desjejum, tendo o cuidado de não sujar o magnifico fato cinza. Tinham demorado demasiado tempo no banho... era o que acontecia quando o tomavam juntos.

- MU!

- ESTOU INDO!

Uma correria afoita era ouvida no interior do quarto

- MU!

- ESTOU AQUI! - Mu entrou na cozinha enervado. - Não grite!

Os três botoes da camisa abertos, debatia-se com o casaco igualmente cinza, mas ligeiramente mais escuro. Não estava fácil.

- Tenha cuidado com o café! Não suje a camisa! Cuidado com as calças! Aperte os botoes da ca...

Mu não podendo mais ouvir o namorado, fez a unica coisa que estava ao seu alcance para o calar: beijou-o.

O perfeccionismo de Shaka era algo impressionante. Quando estavam atrasados ele se multiplicava exponencialmente.

- Calma Shaka. Nós não somos os noivos...

- Por isso mesmo! Os noivos podem se atrasar, os padrinhos não!

Mu ingeriu rapidamente o café que fora posto a sua frente e comeu alguma coisa que não prestou atenção. Entre uma garfada e outra fechava os botões da camisa, arrumava o paletó e agora brigava com o nó da gravata.

Shaka olhava divertido, mas já estavam realmente atrasados. Tomou para si a tarefa de dar o nó na gravata de Mu.

- Pronto. Perfeito.

- Obrigado 'querida'!

- Mu...

Tudo perfeito, desjejum tomado às pressas, ambos se apressaram pela casa procurando as chaves do carro, carteiras e celulares. Não tardou para que estivessem no carro, dirigindo em direcção a casa da pequena. Enquanto Shaka dirigia, Mu colocava a música no rádio do carro.

- Porque sempre faz isso?

- Isso o quê?

- Sabe que eu prefiro conduzir em silêncio... sem o som absurdo dessas músicas ridículas...

Mu sorriu, olhando o namorado e colocando a mão na sua coxa.

- E você sabe que eu adoro estar no carro com uma boa música...

- Isso é golpe baixo...

Ambos se calaram com o som conhecido do inicio de uma música.

_I am the son_

_And the heir_

_Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_

_I am the son and heir_

_Of nothing in particular_

Ao ouvir a música que se iniciava Mu comenta:

- Eu não sabia que achava a sua própria música ridícula.

- Isso foi golpe baixo da rádio. Agora nunca mais terei paz ao dirigir.

- Ora Shaka, a música faz bem para a alma. - Mu retruca aumentando um pouco mais o som e cantando junto a voz rouca de Milo.

Shaka acaba por ceder, acompanhando os acordes com os dedos no volante. Era tão engraçado como, apesar de tão diferentes conseguiam se dar tão bem juntos. Mu era alegre, jovial e ele sério demais. Se equilibravam.

Rapidamente chegaram a casa da Pequena. Estacionaram o carro em frente à porta, saindo em seguida. Mu observou o céu... nuvens... cinzentas... preparava-se uma grande chuvada. Suspirou.

- Casamento molhado, casamento abençoado! - a voz de Shaka chamou a sua atenção bem perto do seu ouvido. Sorriu. Um leve beijo foi depositado na sua bochecha e uma mão puxando a sua.

- Vamos... não vamos fazer a noiva esperar. Já deve estar nervosa o suficiente.

Shaka não podia estar mais certo. Ao entrarem no apartamento, viram a pequena num estado nervoso tal, andando de um lado para o outro, sem saber o que fazer para se acalmar. Ao vê-los, jogou-se nos braços de Mu.

- Acabem comigo agora... não aguento mais...

Mu riu, abraçando-a ternamente, tendo o cuidado de não machucar

o seu vestido e o penteado.

- Ei! É o seu casamento e não a execução da sua pena de morte! Acalme-se!

- E não é a mesma coisa? Casamento e pena de Morte?

- Claro que não é a mesma coisa... Se fosse você não teria nascido. Seus pais teriam morrido antes! Sorria garota! Você está linda, tem um noivo que te ama muito. Padrinhos famosos. Uma igreja repleta de amigos te esperando...

- Vamos logo acabar com isso então!

O nervosismo dela contrastava com a calma de Mu. Ele estava feliz com o enlace dos amigos e tinha plena certeza que tudo daria certo. Eles tinham o mais importante: se amavam.

- Já comeu alguma coisa?

- E acha que eu aguentaria algo no estômago Shaka?

- E acha que de estômago vazio e os nervos vai aguentar uma cerimónia inteira? Coma pelo menos uma fruta... não lhe vai fazer mal e sempre fica mais 'estável'.

Mu regressou da cozinha com uma banana na mao, estendendo-a à pequena.

- Aqui tem. Perfeito em proteinas e vitaminas, não contem sumo, portanto não suja e para completar, ainda vai poder treinar!

As bochechas da Pequena enrubesceram com a última afirmaçao do padrinho.

- MU! Você me faz passar com cada vergonha...- escondeu a face nas mãos, em sinal de constrangimento.

Mu riu, oferecendo-lhe o braço.

- Vamos... já vamos chegar atrasados... não quer fazer o noivo esperar quer?

Ainda vermelha de vergonha, a noiva aceitou a peça de fruta e o braço de Mu.

Estava na hora.

Ela acabou de comer a fruta rapidamente sem vontade, mas sabia que devia fezê-lo. Foram andando rapidamente para o carro. Estava tão envergonhada que agradeceu aos céus os vidros escuros. Mu novamente liga o rádio ao embarcarem no veículo.

- Mu, por favor... - Shaka pede já sabendo que não seria atendido, e por incrível que possa parecer, novamente a música deles entra no ar.

- Eu adoro essa música. É a minha preferida da banda de vocês.

- Jura? - Shaka pergunta satisfeito. Realmente sua música se tornara rapidamente um sucesso.

Mu sorriu, feliz pelo namorado. Sabia o quanto era óptimo ver o seu trabalho recompensado... sobretudo pelos elogios dos fãs.

Tudo corria lindamente, quando o carro deu um pequeno salto devido a uma pedra no meio da estrada e... a música parou de repente.

Mu entrou em pânico, se encostando o máximo possível à porta do carro, enquanto Shaka dava olhadelas rápidas para o rádio, estranhando o que acontecera. Foi quando algo lhe chamou a atenção…

- VOCE GRAVOU UM CD????

Mu deu um sorriso meio constrangido, levando a mao aos longos cabelos lavanda.

- É... err... era a única forma de o fazer ouvir música no carro sabe... e...

- Eu bem que estranhei passarem duas vezes a mesma música...

A pequena no banco de trás do carro continha o riso... em vão...

- Você me enganou!

Foi a vez de Mu gargalhar alto, contagiado pela pequena.

- Você não presta... - Shaka continuava a rogar pragas.

- Foi por uma causa justa! Eu adoro essa música, você se superou ao compô-la. E eu sei que você também gosta! Assim não ficamos a mercê do gosto de programadores.

- Mas não foi justo... - Shaka ficou emburrado apesar de bem no fundo ter adorado o cuidado que Mu teve com seus gostos.

A "discussão" dos dois acerca do CD serviu para relaxar a Pequena que por alguns instantes esqueceu o nervosismo para se divertir com o casal de amigos mais inusitado que conhecia.

A chegada à igreja foi feita sem grandes controvérsias. Mu saiu do carro, abrindo a porta à pequena e oferecendo-lhe de novo o braço. Shaka dirigia-se ao interior da igreja, anunciando a chegada da noiva e postando-se no seu lugar. Mu levaria a pequena até Aldebaran, e seguiria para o seu lado. Sorriu para Aldebaran, tentando fazer passar confiança. Era notável o nervosismo do noivo.

A marcha nupcial começava a ser tocada, quando a noiva e Mu começavam a entrar no recinto da igreja. Todos se levantaram, admirando a beleza da pequena no vestido branco, uns emocionados, outros apenas sorrindo. Aldebaran tremia por todos os lados, tentava conter a sua ânsia, mas não estava fácil.

Mu entregou a pequena aos cuidados do noivo e quase marido, indo se sentar ao lado de Shaka.

A cerimônia transcorria lindamente. A preleção feita pelo sacerdote a respeito do amor, do respeito e do compromisso emocionou a todos os presentes. Shaka sentiu seus olhos umidecerem. Olhou para Mu a seu lado e sorriu. As palavras tocaram fundo em seu coração.

Mu também estava emocionado. Olhou para Shaka, seus olhares nesse momento se encontraram. Para os dois ninguém mais estava a volta deles. Mu murmurou, apenas seus lábios se movendo: Shaka eu te amo.

Entrelaçou os dedos nos de Shaka, apertando com força tentando conter-se para não beijá-lo por respeito à cerimonia. Shaka retribuiu ao murmúrio com a mesma frase. Ambos sorriram, sentindo que naquele momento o relacionamento de ambos tinha dado um passo adiante. Sobressaltaram quando ouviram o barulho das palmas ecoarem no recinto: o beijo dos noivos.

Apressaram-se a levantar, ajudando no barulho. A cerimônia tinha acabado... era a vez deles de entrarem em cena. Assinar a papelada... e sobretudo... ajudar os noivos no regresso ao carro, devido à chuva de arroz.

Apercebendo-se que todos saiam da igreja, Mu puxou Shaka para si, dando um beijo no seu rosto. Algo nele tinha se libertado, um amor sem limites... ambos permaneceram um tempo apenas de olhos fechados, maos dadas, testas coladas uma na outra.

---oOo---

Penumbra... apenas algumas velas e as chamas da lareira mantinham alguma claridade no local. Uma voz doce e calma tomava conta do local, acompanhando o som de alguns acordes tocados na guitarra.

Os longos cabelos lavanda trançados caíam fartos sobre o sofá enquanto Mu tentava acompanhar a voz melodiosa de Shaka. Os dedos longos acariciavam as cordas arrancando delas sons perfeitamente harmoniosos

Na mão esquerda, um ornamento reluzia à luz das chamas. Fino, brilhante... belissimo não tanto pela sua forma, mas pelo seu significado.

Ao seu lado, Shaka rabiscava algo nas pautas vazias desenhadas nas folhas brancas. A voz melodiosa indicava a tonalidade certa para a música. Fazendo barulho ao chocar com o lápis na sua mão esquerda, uma aliança igual à de Mu chamava a atenção na sua pele clara.

Estavam cada dia mais juntos, a cada instante se amavam mais e as alianças eram o símbolo visível deste amor. Shaka parou por um instante de escrever, levando o lápis a boca pensativo. Lembrava do início, de como compusera sua música de maior sucesso a partir do som da risada melodiosa de Mu, agora estavam juntos compondo novamente.

- Mu, tantas coisas já passamos... E a cada dia parece que reinventamos o amor...

- Shaka!!!!! A letra!!!! Já sei!!!!

Shaka olhou interrogativamente para Mu. A criatividade dele ainda o surpreendia apesar dos anos juntos. A única letra que escrevera em sua vida fora para e por Mu, mas adorava compor melodias para que ele as letrasse, como faziam agora. Voltou ao caderno e escreveu mais algumas notas, enquanto Mu furiosamente escrevia uma letra, a guitarra já abandonada a um canto.

Pegou na folha estendida por Mu, enquanto o via pegar de novo na guitarra e ler as notas caprichosamente desenhadas por Shaka. De novo o som das cordas chegou aos ouvidos de ambos. Após algum tempo de guitarra solo, Shaka decidiu entrar com a letra escrita recentemente.

_Quem inventou o amor?_

_Me explica por favor_

_Vem e me diz o que aconteceu_

_Faz de conta que passou_

Sorriu, deixando passar de novo um momento musical, dando uma rapida vista de olhos pelo resto da letra. Simples, sugestiva, perfeita. Mu sempre conseguia o surpreender.

Mu seguiu os mesmos acordes durante uns segundos, esperando ouvir de novo a voz que tanto lhe recordava.

_Quem inventou o amor?_

_Me explica por favor_

_Daqui vejo seu descanso_

_Perto do seu travesseiro_

_Depois quero ver se acerto_

_Dos dois quem acorda primeiro_

Shaka nunca saberia responder quem inventou o amor, nem explicar o que era o amor, pois descobrira que o amor era composto de tantas pequenas coisas que eram enormes e Mu, de maneira singela conseguira expressar tamanha grandeza em poucas palavras.

_Quem inventou o amor?_

_Me explica por favor_

_Enquanto a vida vai e vem_

_Você procura achar alguém_

_Que um dia possa lhe dizer_

_-Quero ficar só com você_

_Quem inventou o amor?_

Shaka cantou os últimos versos com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele encontrara o único alguém a quem diria: "quero ficar só com você".

- Mu, durante muito tempo eu busquei a quem dizer eu quero ficar só com você e durante todo o tempo esse alguém esteve a minha frente, hoje posso dizer com a certeza que só o amor trás que eu quero ficar só com você.

Mu sorriu, levando a mao à bochecha de Shaka e acariciando de leve. Aquelas declaraçoes de amor de Shaka eram únicas... lindas... perfeitas. Aproximou os lábios dos seus, beijando-o ternamente. Abraçou o loiro ternamente, ficando assim por longos minutos, apenas acariciando os longos fios loiros, dando leves beijos no seu pescoço. Sim, ele tambem o amava mais que tudo... e não viveria sem ele do seu lado.

Afastou-se dele lentamente, depositando um beijo sobre o pontinho vermelho da sua testa. Colocou a guitarra de lado, levantando-se devagar e olhando o namorado.

- Chá?

Shaka sorriu com a pergunta, olhando Mu nos olhos.

- Café.

-

* * *

**Cantinho (ariano)²**

Hoje devido a certas circunstâncias que não vou citar aqui, sou eu, Mu, que vou fazer esta coisa que elas chamam de 'cantinho ariano'. Isto é tão ridículo… primeiro: os arianos não têm cantinho! Têm o mundo inteiro! Segundo: Dois arianos (neste caso duas) não caberiam num 'cantinho', já que andariam às turras devido à marcação de território. Terceiro:…

_As:_ … Mu…

**Mu:** hum?

_As:_ olha a fama dos arianos indo por água abaixo…

**Mu:** não podia deixar de escrever isso no ultimo capitulo pois não?

_As:_ Mu…

**Mu:** hum?

_As:_ quem disse que era o ultimo capitulo?

**Mu:** a ultima cena indica um final?

_As:_ esta la escrito 'FIM', 'THE END', 'FIN' ou algo parecido?

**Mu:** não…

_As:_ perfeito! Quer dizer que há um Epílogo.

**Mu:** AHHHHHHHH… ok, então cedo-lhe o teclado.

Eu decididamente mereço… (suspiro) bom, sim, esta era para ser a última cena. A fic acabaria aqui. MAS acontece que… sentimos necessidade de escrever um Epílogo. As razões? Serão devidamente explicadas no próximo capitulo.

Esperemos que tenham gostado da fic em si, que continuem a gostar, e …

**Mu:** esta falando demais…

_As:_ mmphffff…

**Mu:** Até ao próximo!!

A musica do final do capitulo é a '_Quem inventou o amor'_ de **Legião Urbana**


	8. Epílogo

**Título da fic: **Coffee & Tea

**Casal:** ShakaxMu

**Sinopse**: Dois amigos e um sonho em comum, tocar em uma banda famosa, fazer sucesso. A oportunidade apareceu, mas para isso teriam que se fingir namorados. Será que valeria a pena?  
**  
Autora:** Áries Sin e Athenas de Áries

**Músicas: **

**- **Al Jarreau "After All"

- Ventures _"Pulp Fiction Theme"_

_- Bosson "One in a million"_

- Queen _"Bohemian rhapsody"

* * *

_

Coffee & Tea

  
Epílogo

-

* * *

Um ano... um longo ano que tinha passado desde que faziam parte integrante da banda. Um ano descobrindo as maravilhas e provando aos inconvenientes da fama. Um ano, dia por dia...

Os dedos longos dedilhavam insistentemente sobre a mesa do camarim. Tique nervoso tão característico.

- Pare com isso... - ouviu a voz doce no seu ouvido.

Respirou fundo fechando os olhos. Sentiu a pele arrepiar com o toque dos dedos do amante sobre a lateral da sua cabeça, massajando lentamente.

- Quantos concertos já não demos Mu? - a voz continuava suave, apenas um sussurro.

Mu sorriu, mantendo os olhos fechados. Um ano desde o seu relacionamento com seu grande amigo. Uma das mudanças radicais na sua vida... a melhor mudança radical que alguma vez podia esperar.

- Já chegaram? - perguntou pendendo a cabeça ligeiramente para trás, abrindo os olhos, mergulhando na imensidade azul que eram as íris de Shaka.

- Não sei. Estou aqui a seu lado o tempo inteiro, mas está tão nervoso, tão ensimesmado... É apenas mais um show, Mu.

- Não, Shaka, não é mais um show. É O SHOW! É mais importante até que o primeiro! Estamos comemorando um ano, Shaka! Um ano!

- E além do mais vamos conhecer os famosos Geminis... já sei... já sei... Você já falou isso um milhão de vezes! Mas, antes de mais nada, você é muito bom! É o melhor baixista que conheço, e não falo isso por te amar. É apenas a verdade. Neste último ano a sua música cresceu muito. Relaxe. Tudo correrá bem.

- Eu acredito em você, mas decididamente não consigo relaxar... onde está o violão?

Shaka pegou no instrumento que estava esquecido em um canto do camarim e entregou a Mu. Este dedilhou-o a esmo até começar a tocar uma velha melodia, dos tempos em que tocavam nos bares e nas festinhas. Shaka acompanhava com voz suave e um certo toque de melancolia. Estavam tão absorvidos pela música que não perceberam a entrada de intrusos no camarim.

Duas figuras entraram sem grande cerimônia, cuidando para não interromper o espectáculo privado que acontecia ali. Fizeram um breve sinal aos outros ocupantes, indicando que permanecessem quietos para não os denunciar.

Milo sorriu de canto, feliz por ver os dois de novo... após tanto tempo. Camus fechou os olhos apreciando a doce melodia. Mais calmo, Mu finalizou a música com um último harpejo, deixando o som ecoar durante breves segundos antes de voltar a mover-se.

- Vejo que não fazemos tanta falta assim!

Mu e Shaka sobressaltaram ao ouvir uma voz pelas suas costas, virando-se logo em seguida. Eram eles! Os antigos integrantes da 'Nightmare Sex'! Aqueles que tinham ido substituir... os gemini!

Mu largou o violão desajeitadamente e levantou-se. Shaka permaneceu sentado, olhando-os como se estivesse vendo fantasmas. Aqueles tinham sido seus ídolos da adolescência e agora estavam ali, em sua frente, em carne, osso e talento, e por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, elogiaram a ele e a Mu.

Kanon percebeu o estado catatônico de Shaka e riu. Desde que saíram da Nightmare Sex acompanharam de perto, dentro do possível, o desenvolvimento dos novos integrantes. Nunca apareceram para não os intimidar, mas conheciam o trabalho deles e o aprovavam, tanto que aceitaram o convite para participar do show comemorativo.

- Pelo visto a Rapunzel dos Teclados perdeu a bela voz... que lástima! - Kanon usou propositadamente o apelido de Milo colocara em Shaka. Queria ver a reação do outro.

Este percebendo o desafio do gémeo, rodou os olhos soprando na longa franja. Levantou-se postando-se ao lado do namorado que esperava pelas apresentações ansioso. Milo, percebendo a deixa, levantou-se num pulo colocando-se ao lado dos anjos.

- Saga e Kanon! - apresentou confiante, indicando cada um com o dedo.

Os gêmeos bufaram e soltaram uma série de impropérios olhando para o escorpiano com cara de poucos amigos. Milo percebendo que havia algo errado, levantou uma sobrancelha em sinal interrogativo.

- CINCO anos MILO! CINCO LONGOS E INTERMINÁVEIS anos e você ainda não sabe distinguir?

Milo deu um enorme sorriso, voltando a falar para os anjos.

- Esse mal amado aí é Kanon... - indicando o gêmeo que acabara de falar.

Saga afundou a mão direita no cabelo suspirando. Mu e Shaka olharam pasmos para a cena, Milo correndo pelo camarim com Kanon ao seu enlaço. O escorpiano acabou por se esconder atrás do namorado, não dando margem ao gêmeo para que o tocasse.

Shaka e Mu riram da brincadeira e da camaradagem. Eles eram completamente diferentes de tudo aquilo que imaginaram. Eram acessíveis! Pessoas normais e bem humoradas.

- Vamos parar com a palhaçada! - Saga levanta a voz. - Antes de mais nada, garotos, EU sou o SAGA. E queria dizer que estou muito satisfeito com o trabalho que ambos executaram desde que entraram na banda... certo... não são "os gemini" mas também não fizeram feio.

Mu sorriu para ele, estendendo a mão num cumprimento.

- Agradecemos os elogios, apesar de fundamentados de forma duvidosa! - entrou na brincadeira, arrancando uma risada do geminiano.

Camus revirava os olhos com as atitudes mais que infantis do namorado assim como do gêmeo. Sempre tinha sido assim... mas podiam se conter na frente de Mu e Shaka não?

- Kanon, por favor... acho que temos um show e Milo ainda será de grande utilidade... - comentou sério - pelo menos até ao final do espectáculo!

Milo olhou o namorado indignado. Tudo bem... ele estava tendo uma atitude por demais pueril mas... aquilo na frente dos outros?

- Camus tem toda razão... Nós temos uma música para ensaiar.

- Como assim, música nova, agora?

- Não, Mu, você conhece a música, é o sucesso dos geminis. - Camus explicou. - Eles vão cantá-la no show hoje e nós vamos acompanhá-lo.

Mu não falou mais nada, pegou o violão e começou a dedilhar a música. Já a tinha ouvido diversas vezes. Shaka sorriu. Adora ver e ouvir o namorado tocar, ele se entregava ao som como se não houvesse mais nada em volta.

Kanon soltou um assovio. Não imaginava que seria tão fácil assim. Todos conheciam a harmonia e mais ainda, todos eram excelentes profissionais. Começou a cantar junto a Mu com voz clara e melodiosa, muito característica. em pouco tempo estavam todos integrados pela linguagem universal da música.

Na sala do concerto, a platéia inquietava-se. Esperavam ansiosos pelo concerto do milênio, ainda mais com os novos e antigos integrantes da banda. As bilheteiras tinham vendido tudo apenas com alguns dias de vendas. A banda que fazia a primeira parte do espectáculo acabava a sua prestação em meio de aplausos e pedidos por mais.

Apesar de não conseguirem segurar muito tempo o ânimo dos fans, a prestação saíra perfeita. Despediram-se do público, saindo assim do palco. Algum tempo se passou sem que nada indicasse a continuação do espectáculo.

No meio da penumbra, percebeu-se movimento no palco. Gritos eram ouvidos pela platéia, chamamentos por um ou outro integrante da banda. Uma pequena luz fosca acendeu na direcção dos pés da pessoa em palco. A figura avançava calmamente fazendo pouco caso da platéia em histeria, o longo cabelo ruivo balançando com o andar. Os olhos castanhos reforçados com um ligeiro traço de eyeliner preto... um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

Sentou-se atrás da bateria, manobrando habilmente as baquetas nas duas mãos.

Impondo um ritmo com o pé direito, a luz tornava-se mais intensa a medida que os pratos da bateria batiam num tempo perfeitamente sincronizado.

A platéia esperava ansiosa pelo início do espetáculo, gritos histéricos de fãs competiam em pé de igualdade com o som emitido pelas potentes caixas acústicas. As batidas de Camus tornaram-se cada vez mais complexas, juntando as baquetas ao ritmo dos pratos. Começava um solo de bateria, ecoando no meio dos gritos e choros dos fãns, batendo com uma habilidade e velocidades alucinantes.

Milo entrou no palco ainda com algumas sombras e postou-se no meio deste.

Sabia que a presença dele tinha sido descoberta apesar da escuridão. Virou-se encarando o namorado. A cada concerto a estilista sabia exactamente o que vestir em cada um. Camus estava simplesmente… divino. A camisa preta de manga cava acertava-lhe na perfeição. Ocultando as bandas elásticas que sempre usava nos pulsos, evitando assim esforços maiores, uma fina faixa de seda preta subia-lhe ate ao antebraço.

Milo sorriu. Amava ver o seu ruivo completamente imerso no som da bateria. De olhos fechados, sempre franzia o cenho quando dava uma ou outra batida mais forte.

Os primeiros acordes da melodia composta por Shaka puderam ser ouvidos, acompanhando o ritmo. As luzes começaram a aumentar de intensidade, desvendando assim o resto da banda que tinha entrado em palco no solo do baterista. Todos trajavam camisas pretas grudadas ao corpo, cada uma do seu estilo.

A voz potente de Milo ao microfone, o coro dos fãs...

O público agita-se com a canção. O concerto tinha finalmente começado. Apenas algumas músicas foram tocadas e a platéia continuava sempre pedindo por mais e mais.

As luzes se apagam, ouve-se um murmúrio da multidão. Milo sorri para todos os componentes da banda. Lentamente, um a um, sairam de cena. Milo sozinho ao microfone voltou ao centro do palco. Seus cabelos louros mais rebeldes que nunca. Retirando lentamente a camisa que usava sob gritos e aplausos do público, a pele brilhando sob a única luz acesa focada nele. Sentou-se, apenas com o microfone na mão.

- Acharam que íamos embora?

Gritos puderam ser ouvidos, era impossível distinguir o que milhares de vozes falavam. Milo sorriu.

- Eu me recusaria a sair daqui sem contar uma história que não me canso de repetir.

Neste instante Camus entra no palco e senta-se ao lado de Milo.

- Milo... mais uma vez a entediar nossos fãs?

- Mas essa história é tão linda...

- E eles estão fartos de ouvi-la. Eles vieram aqui para nos ouvir cantar e não contar histórias.

O público ria com a "discussão dos dois", esta cena fora ensaiada diversas vezes. Milo queria fazer diferente. Dar um toque teatral ao concerto, sair do lugar comum. Aquele show deveria ser especial.

Camus arranca o microfone e grita para o público.

- VOCÊS QUEREM OUVIR MÚSICA OU MAIS UMA HISTÓRIA DE AMOR?

A multidão delira pedindo por música.

- Está vendo mon ange, não vai ser dessa vez que me constrangerá na frente de milhares de pessoas!

- Vamos a nossa história! Essa música é especial, eu escrevi para a pessoa que mais amo em minha vida. CAMUS!!!!!!

As luzes focam em Camus. Os demais integrantes da banda começam a tocar uma balada. No escuro, Kanon assume a bateria incógnito enquanto Milo segura Camus pela cintura a seu lado, no centro do palco.

Quando as primeiras notas da balada se iniciam as luzes se voltaram para Shaka. Uma melodia suave foi ouvida, executada perfeitamente. Os cabelos loiros soltos encobriam parte do rosto.

A voz de Milo, potente pôde ser ouvida, acompanhada apenas pelos teclados de Shaka.

_There, there was a time I knew_

_That no matter, come what may, love_

_would prevail_

_And then inside the dreams I knew_

_Came the question lovers fear_

_Can true love fail_

_Then I would miss the childhood wish_

_And haven't I sung to you_

_Of the knight in armor bright_

_Faithful and true to you_

Ao começar o refrão, o som da bateria fez-se ouvir por cima dos outros instrumentos. Milo voltou-se lentamente na direcção do fundo do palco com a intenção de apreciar o gémeo tocando.

O que o público não sabia, era que aquele gesto era propositado. Ao virar-se de frente para Kanon, Milo expôs as suas costas para o público, mostrando claramente a enorme tatuagem de um escorpião na pele morena.

As câmaras que filmavam o show, exibindo as imagens no telão, focalizaram a enorme tatuagem que pôde ser apreciada com detalhes mesmo por aqueles que estavam longe do palco. Meninas histéricas, homens histéricos, uma catarse tomou conta do estádio. As estrofes da balada, um dos maiores sucessos da banda, continuavam a contar em verso o amor de Milo por Camus que, para surpresa de todos, acompanhava Milo durante o refrão.

_Darling, after all_

_I will be the one to hold you in my arms_

_After all_

_I will be the one to hold you_

_I will be the one to hold you in my arms_

_In my arms_

Camus mantinha-se no meio do palco, olhando a multidão em delírio. Sim, lembrava-se perfeitamente da época em que aquela música tinha sido escrita. Seus pensamentos vaguearam até ao famoso dia em que vira Milo pela primeira vez... tão interessado que acabara por trombar num poste. Sorriu com os pensamentos, ouvindo o resto da música.

_I know in my heart and mind_

_That no matter come that may_

_Love will survive, and love_

_The author of space and time_

_Keeps the galaxies and each sparrow alive_

_And the love that heals the wound_

_After the war is through_

_Is the Knight in armor bright?_

_Faithful and true to you?_

Aproximou-se lentamente de Milo, abraçando a sua cintura com a mão. Aproximou a face do microfone juntamente com o loiro, fechando os olhos e cantando o refrão em conjunto

_Darling, after all_

_I will be the one to hold you in my arms_

_After all_

_I will be the one to hold you_

_I will be the one to hold you in my arms_

_In my arms_

Aproximaram-se de Shaka que executava os últimos acordes da música, todos os outros componentes da banda também se aproximaram cercando o tecladista com um abraço colectivo. Quando a última nota pôde ser ouvida, Milo puxou Camus pela mão destacando-se dos demais. O foco de luz colorida acompanha o casal. Sem o acompanhamento de nenhum instrumento, Milo canta mais uma vez o refrão, mas não chegou a terminar. Sua voz foi calada por Camus com um beijo longo, profundo, cheio de amor, diante de milhares de pessoas.

Um momento de silêncio, a multidão parecia congelada, repentinamente emudecida pelo beijo. As luzes se apagaram e os aplausos explodiram ensurdecedores. Era o momento ideal para o intervalo. A primeira parte do show terminara.

Todos voltaram para os bastidores, completamente cansados da primeira parte. Apesar de terem um breve intervalo, a balbúrdia que se gerava por trás do palco não dava para descansar. Apenas se refrescaram, mudando de roupa e trocando impressões sobre a primeira parte.

Ninguém chegava verdadeiramente a sentir o cansaço físico, já que a adrenalina do momento actuava como um estimulante.

Carlo, que até então se encontrava nos bastidores ouvindo o concerto, reuniu todos uma última vez, relembrando o que tinham combinado para aquela segunda parte. O duelo entre Mu e Afrodite como abertura, voltando a animar o público, sendo logo em seguida brindados pelo dueto dos gemini. Seria um dos momentos altos da noite, tudo tinha de estar perfeito!

Mu e Afrodite ensaiavam mentalmente os acordes da música. Faltava pouco. Camus e Milo ainda deliciados com o momento anterior, apenas tentavam relaxar um pouco. O ruivo voltara a recuperar as suas baquetas das mãos do geminiano, rodando-as entre os dedos. Hábito que nunca tinha perdido desde que começara a tocar. Hábito que Milo amava e não se cansava de olhar.

Finalmente os quinze minutos que lhes era concedidos tinham passado. Hora de voltar para o palco.

Desta vez, todos se dirigiram ainda na penumbra para os respectivos lugares. Mu no baixo, estalava os dedos, Afrodite voltava a colocar a guitarra ao pescoço. Apenas os gêmeos ficaram nos bastidores esperando o momento certo.

Sem ninguém esperar, as luzes voltaram a se acender repentinamente com o toque rude das cordas do baixo de Mu. Um solo ao início.

Solo que a multidão aplaudiu gritando, reconhecendo a música tema de _Pulp Fiction_. Um coro de cantoras profissionais estava a postos para acompanhar o duelo.

As atenções estavam focadas em Mu, as notas fortes e graves do baixo, a bateria de Camus, o público agitava-se acompanhando com o corpo o som contagiante. Afrodite pula para a frente do palco em uma atitude típica de desafio, seu solo de guitarra acompanhado por uma base discreta dos teclados de Shaka.

A beleza andrógena de Afrodite era realçada pelas luzes brilhantes. Os cabelos louros, platinados já humedecidos pelo suor aderiam ao rosto formando a moldura perfeita, deixando-o mais belo - se é que isso era possível. Os dedos longos passeavam de maneira precisa pelo braço da guitarra, o duelo com Mu agitando a todos, acabando definitivamente com a apatia criada pelo intervalo.

O público pedia por mais. Dite e Mu, ao fim do duelo, agradeceram a todos, abrindo então espaço no palco para mais uma atracção: os gemini.

Os gêmeos entraram no palco vestidos da mesma forma que o restante da banda.

- Sabe Kanon, acho que já esqueceram de nós...

Cada um aparecendo do seu lado do palco com o devido microfone, avançando até ao centro do palco.

O momento pelo qual tanto esperavam finalmente. Um som ensurdecedor ouviu-se do lado da platéia, mais forte que até então.

Após um tempo sem conseguirem dizer uma única palavra, deixando as pessoas gritarem e aplaudirem em uníssono, prosseguiram a conversa.

- Hum... acho que não Saga... afinal, quem esqueceria os gemini?

Outro surto do público, fazendo os dois rirem. Era impressionante, como após tanto tempo eles ainda faziam parte da banda na mentalidade dos fãns. Apesar de se terem lançado numa carreira em dueto, ambos ficavam associados aos Nightmare Sex.

- hum... o que vamos cantar?

O nome de uma música específica começava a ecoar no meio da multidão. Todos pediam pelo grande sucesso dos dois em conjunto.

- Acho que vamos cantar uma ópera, o que lhe parece, Saga? – comentou Kanon debochado.

- Perfeito!

A música começava lentamente, e Kanon canta os primeiros versos. O público aplaude. Um coro de vozes em uníssono acompanha a letra. A primeira música lançada por Saga e Kanon como "Os gemini" já tinha quase um ano e não saía das paradas de sucesso.

_You're one in a million_

_Oh_

_Now_

_You're one in a million_

_Oh_

Os aplausos foram tão ensurdecedores que os gémeos pararam por um instante de cantar e o público continuou a cantar mesmo com a banda em silêncio. Duas batidas das baquetas puderam ser ouvidas e novamente a voz.

_Sometimes love can hit you everyday_

_Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see_

_Only one can really make me stay_

_A sign from the sky_

_Sent to me_

Os tons da iluminação se alteraram drasticamente durante o refrão, criando o efeito de uma pista de dança. Saga e Kanon, acompanhados por bailarinos profissionais executavam uma bela coreografia enquanto cantavam.

_You're one in a million_

_You're once in a lifetime_

_You made me discover one of the stars above us_

_You're one in a million_

_You're once in a lifetime_

_You made me discover one of the stars above us_

Afrodite tocava um violão eléctrico sentando em uma banqueta mais próximo a lateral do palco. Quando iniciou-se a segunda parte da música, mais suave, Saga e Kanon abandonaram o centro do palco sentando-se à beirada deste, próximo ao banco de Afrodite.

_I've been looking for that special one_

_I've been searching for someone to give my love_

_And when I thought that all the hope was gone_

_a smile, there you were and I was gone_

_I always will remember how I felt that day_

_A feeling indescribable to me_

_Yeah_

_always knew there was an answer for my prayer_

_And you, you're the one, the one for me_

O arranjo feito pela Nightmare Sex para o sucesso dos gemini deixara a música sensual, principalmente sendo interpretada pelos belos irmãos. Saga e Kanon sentiram-se em casa. Trocavam olhares enquanto cantavam, como se nada mais importasse além da existência deles dois ali, naquele instante.

No final da música, riram cúmplices percebendo o carinho que o público ainda tinha por eles. Temiam que a carreira a solo lhes retirasse alguns fans, mas isso não parecia ter acontecido.

Milo voltou a aparecer no centro do palco, para uma nova leva de prestações, desta vez em conjunto.

Os fãns foram brindados pelas três vozes dos cantores em uníssono durante mais algumas músicas, enquanto os músicos não se cansavam de tocar.

O tempo passava e os fãns pareciam não querer dar sossego, sempre com o mesmo entusiasmo inicial.

Mas como nada é eterno, o concerto chegava ao seu fim. A última música estava prestes a ser tocada.

Mais uma vez as luzes são apagadas. O público sabia que o concerto estava acabando, mas aguardava ansiosamente pelo grande sucesso. A escuridão cobria todo o estádio. Um efeito de raios laser desenhava diversas figuras sobre a platéia. Os telões exibiam imagens do acervo particular da banda, com cenas de estúdio, de viagens, desde a época em que os gêmeos ainda faziam parte da banda, os testes de escolha dos novos componentes, o primeiro show com a nova formação. O cenário do palco era totalmente trocado nesses instantes, tornando-se semelhante aos palcos das grandes casas de ópera. Músicos profissionais de apoio postaram-se em seus lugares. Dite com sua guitarra, Mu e seu baixo, Kanon com mais uma guitarra base. Todos no centro palco e as cortinas são levantadas.

Saga agradece os aplausos e dá os primeiros acordes do grande sucesso da banda em um grande piano colocado no centro do palco. Cada qual toma seu lugar. Era um grande espetáculo.

O momento tanto esperado, Saga tocou os primeiros acordes lentamente no piano dando início à música. Cantava as primeiras frases sendo acompanhado por uma platéia em fúria. Sentiu os olhos marejarem ao cantar de novo aquele que fora o êxito do grupo noutros tempos.

_Mama, just killed a man_

_Put a gun against his head_

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_

_Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

Camus extasiado juntou-se ao geminiano com os primeiros ritmos, repassava na memória a música cantada pelo geminiano. Chegaria a sua vez de se juntar a ele.

_Mama, ooo_

_Didn't mean to make you cry_

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_

_Carry on, carry on,_

_As if nothing really matters_

Os restantes integrantes sentiam a pele arrepiar com o som da música. Para Mu e Shaka era o cúmulo da alegria poder cantar aquele best seller com o restante do grupo. A música que ouviam juntos...

Afrodite vendo o seu momento chegar, juntou-se ao dueto, os três cantando em conjunto.

_Too late, my time has come_

_Sends shivers down my spine_

_Body's aching all the time_

_Goodbye everybody - I've got to go_

O solo de guitarra foi executado com perfeição por Afrodite. Ele sempre sentia um prazer todo especial ao tocar esta música. Ela era forte, magnificamente orquestrada, a história era um pouco da história de todos os pobres do mundo. Poderia ser a história de qualquer um deles.

Ao fim do solo a voz forte e poderosa de Milo pode ser ouvida.

_Too late, my time has come_

_Sends shivers down my spine_

_Body's aching all the time_

_Goodbye everybody - I've got to go_

_Gotta leave you all behind_

_And face the truth_

_Mama, ooo - I don't want to die_

_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

E mais uma vez todos juntos, entraram em côro. Shaka e Mu tinham lágrimas nos olhos ao juntar suas vozes. Realmente Mu tinha razão, aquele não era mais um show, aquele era simplesmente O SHOW.

_I see a little silhouetto of a man_

_Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango_

_Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me_

_Gallileo, Gallileo,_

_Gallileo, Gallileo,_

_Gallileo Figaro - magnifico_

A música acabava de mudar de ritmo, a platéia cantando em conjunto com os artistas. A música podia ser ouvida a léguas de distância. Cada um sabia exactamente o que cantar e quando cantar, a música tinha sido ensaiada inúmeras vezes. Mas aquela era especial...

_But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me_

Milo corria de um lado para o outro do palco incitando as pessoas a fazer o máximo barulho como se fosse possível.

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family_

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity_

_Easy come easy go - will you let me go_

_Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go_

_Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go_

_Will not let you go - let me go (never)_

_Never let you go - let me go_

_Never let me go - ooo_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no _

O espectáculo era ensurdecedor. Cada um fazia do seu melhor, tocando e cantando ate não poder mais, mas antes de tudo: divertiam-se!

_Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go_

_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me_

_for me_

_for me_

O público nunca deixava de cantar juntamente com os artistas. Uma das maiores alegrias que um cantor deseja alcançar.

A música chegara a seu ápice. Afrodite tocava de olhos fechados, seu corpo embalado pelo som em êxtase. A voz de Milo límpida. O coro profissional que os acompanhava naquele arranjo especial cantava não só com a afinação necessária mas também com a energia emanada por todos naquele estádio.

_So you think_

_You can stole me and spit in my eye_

_So you think you can love me_

_And leave me to die_

_Oh baby - can't do this to me baby_

_Just gotta get out -_

_Just gotta get right outta here_

A melodia volta a ficar mais calma, todos respiram como se tivessem se esquecido de fazer isso durante todo o tempo. O piano maestralmente tocado por Saga novamente toma conta do ambiente. Milo senta-se ao seu lado no banco para cantar os versos finais. Lágrimas de emoção, felicidade e divertimento misturavam-se no rosto de todos com o suor pelo esforço empreendido.

_Ooh yeah, ooh yeah_

_Nothing really matters_

_Anyone can see_

_Nothing really matters -_

_Nothing really matters to me_

_Anyway the wind blows..._

E pala última vez, as luzes apagaram-se deixando o palco em escuridão total. Cada integrante da banda ficou no seu lugar, respirando profundamente. Estavam... cansados. Exaustos. Mas felizes.

A platéia parecia nunca se cansar, gritavam, pulavam, cantavam mesmo sem melodia.

Mu aproximou-se do namorado arfando. Sabia que Shaka devia estar sentindo o mesmo que ele. Sorriram um para o outro compreensivos.

Milo apoiou-se no braço do geminiano, tentando se recompor rapidamente da última música. Tinha sido particularmente exaustiva, mas também tinha sido a melhor. Perfeita para acabar o show e criar uma idéia memorável daquele concerto.

Alguns segundos se passaram naquele estado. A banda tentando se recompor minimamente na penumbra do palco, enquanto a platéia em fogo pedia por mais e mais.

Finalmente, todos se lavantaram pousando os intrumentos sobre os devidos apoios, avançando até ao centro do palco. As tão esperadas luzes voltaram a acender, voltando a iluminar os artistas.

A emoção do espetáculo bem realizado tomava conta de todos, os convidados, a banda, os músicos de apoio, os técnicos de palco, o público. Milo foi à frente do palco com o microfone na mão.

- Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos por estarem presentes a esse show. Sem o carinho de vocês nada disso seria possível ou válido.

Chamou um a um, todos os participantes daquele espetáculo apresentando-os ao público. Foi uma despedida longa, mas cada um ali, naquele palco, fora importante e merecia ser lembrado.

- Pessoal, espero que todos tenham decorado a lista telefônica que acabei de apresentar a vocês! E, para quem não me conhece, eu sou o Milo!!!! Boa noite!!!!!!

A luzes se apagaram e todos deixaram finalmente o palco, exaustos e felizes.

Seguiram pelos enormes corredores dirigindo-se ao camarote. Milo ria tendo uma conversa além de animada com Kanon, ambos falando muito alto. Kamus seguia logo atrás com Saga, cada um pensando em como conseguiam aturar tais acções diariamente. Afrodite, Mu e Shaka seguiam-nos, trocando impressões sobre o concerto em geral.

A meio do corredor, bem perto da porta aberta do camarote, Milo e Kanon pararam de andar, notando um delicioso cheiro de comida no ar. Depois de tal esforço, que de mais normal que uma boa... enorme... maravilhosa...

- PIZZAAAAAA! - gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, desatando numa correria louca a ver quem chegava primeiro.

- LARGA! - Milo gritou, sentindo a camisa ser puxada pelo geminiano fazendo-o ser ultrapassado.

Mu, Shaka e Afrodite apenas ficaram pasmos olhando a cena inédita, Camus e Saga suspiraram inumeras vezes não acreditando que aquilo estava mesmo a acontecer. Quando os gemini ainda faziam parte da banda, aquela cena era constante.

Os esfomeados afoitos, ou melhor, Kanon e Milo, atacaram as pobres pizzas dispostas sobre mesas improvisadas no camarim. Os demais componentes da banda e Saga apenas aguardaram o fim da incivilidade de ambos para comerem também.

Com os ânimos mais calmos e a fome quase saceada sentaram-se para conversar sobre a carreira, os concertos e, em especial, aquele show.

- Eu nunca pensei que, mesmo estando afastado, ainda me sentisse tão a vontade no palco com vocês.

- Deixa disso, Saga, não importa quanto tempo fiquem afastados, vocês sempre farão parte da banda.

Mu e Shaka se afastaram um pouco. Se sentiram como peixes fora d'água naquela conversa tão íntima. Eles eram os fundadores da Nightmare Sex. Eles eram os seus ídolos. Apesar do show e de toda cumplicidade desenvolvida no palco ainda se sentiam um pouco intimidados.

Todos falavam animadamente, relembrando cenas que tinham acontecido desde o inicio da banda. Desde a idéia, passando pelo encontro de Milo e Camus, as peripécias que tinham ocorrido nos primeiros shows... todos riam ao lembrarem, juntamente com Carlo, apesar deste só ter aparecido um pouco depois disso.

Milo deitado num sofá, a cabeça sobre as pernas do baterista; Saga numa cadeira, Kanon no chão à sua frente; Afrodite abraçando o italiano.

Os gemini percebendo do afastamento repentino dos anjos, encarregaram-se de os puxar rapidamente para dentro do círculo de amigos.

A história da banda era atribulada... e já que os novatos, não tão novatos assim, faziam parte dela tinham de saber TUDO desde o início. Todas as alegrias, tristezas, peripécias e... figuras tristes do vocalista.

Você não vai contar isso Kanon! - Milo à menção da cena levantou-se de rompante encarando o geminiano.

Kanon riu, retribuindo ao olhar assassino.

Ah? E quem me vai impedir? você? - comentou debochado.

Milo ameaçou levantar-se do sofa. Camus, com toda a calma do mundo, puxou a camisa do escorpiano fazendo-o desequilibrar-se e voltar a cair onde estava.

_Au pied Milô_. **(1)** - disse muito sério - Conte Kanon... a fera está encoleirada...

Todos riram das figuras dos dois amantes. Mu e Shaka trocaram um olhar cumplice, entrelaçando os dedos. Tudo indicava que a historia seria longa... muito longa... mas eles estavam todos juntos, entre amigos. Nada podia correr melhor.

Kanon começou o recito, olhando de lado para um escorpiano enervado.

- Tudo começou...

FIM

* * *

**(1) **_"Au pied"_: expressão francesa usada para chamar um cão.

* * *

**Cantinho (Ariano) 2**

Haverá continuação? Pois bem, pelo que tudo indica sim. A coffee & tea terá continuação mas mudará de protagonistas para o casalinho 20 do santuário: Milo e Camus. Como será que a banda se conheceu?

Bom, como temos três músicas neste capítulo e eu gostaria de colocar a tradução das três, vou economizar o espaço.

Vamos ao que interessa.

**o After All – Al Jarreau o  
**_Depois de tudo_

Houve um tempo em que eu sabia  
Não tenho certeza da maneira  
O amor iria prevalecer

E então, dentro dos sonhos eu sabia  
Veio a questão que os amantes temem  
Pode o amor verdadeiro perecer? (falhar)

Então eu perderia os desejos da infância  
E não teria cantado para você  
Acerca do cavaleiro na armadura brilhante

Com fé e verdadeiramente para você...  
Querido, depois de tudo  
Eu serei o único a te abraçar

Depois de tudo, eu serei o único a te abraçar  
Eu serei o único a te abraçar (ou tomar em meus braços)  
Eu sei em meu coração e mente

Que não importa como pode ser  
O amor vai sobreviver, e amor  
O autor do espaço e do tempo

Mantém as galáxias e cada pardal vivos  
E o amor que  
Depois que a Guerra passa

Seria o cavaleiro na armadura brilhante?

Fé e verdade para você?

**o One In a Million – Bosson o  
**_Única em um milhão_

Única em um milhão  
Oh, agora  
Você é única em um milhão, oh  
Às vezes o amor pode nos acertar todos os dias  
Às vezes podemos nos apaixonar por qualquer um que vemos  
Mas somente uma pode realmente me fazer parar.  
Um sinal do céu, enviado pra mim.

refrão  
Você é única entre tantos  
É a chance que só aparece uma vez na vida  
Você me fez descobrir as estrelas acima de nós  
Você é única entre tantos  
É a chance que só aparece uma vez na vida  
Você me fez descobrir as estrelas acima de nós

Eu estive procurando por esse alguém especial  
Eu estive buscando por alguém para dar meu amor  
E quando eu pensei que toda a esperança tinha acabado  
Um sorriso, lá estava você e eu fiquei bem

Eu sempre me lembrarei de como me senti naquele dia  
Um sentimento indescritível pra mim, yeah  
Sempre soube que havia uma resposta para as minhas orações  
É você, você é única, a única pra mim...

Eu estava entrando na escola, tudo era possível  
Você tentou me prender mas isso não foi possível  
Ninguém poderia me machucar, esse era meu jogo  
Até eu te encontrar amor, e era a mesma coisa com você  
E quando você não me queria mais, eu te quis  
Porque a coisa engraçada sobre isso era que  
Eu gostava do espetáculo  
Eu gosto quando é difícil  
Eu gosto quando é violento  
Você vai saber que eu mereço quando eu tomar seu coração  
Tomar seu coração.

**o Bohemia Rapisody – Queen o**  
_Rapsódia Boêmia_

Isso é a vida real?  
Isso é só fantasia?  
Pego na minha terra  
Sem poder escapar da realidade  
Abra seus olhos  
Olhe para o céu e veja  
Eu sou apenas um pobre menino,  
Eu não preciso de nenhuma compaixão  
Porque eu venho fácil, fácil vou  
E possuo altos e baixos  
De qualquer jeito que o vento soprar,  
para mim não me importa realmente  
para mim

Mamãe, acabei de matar um homem  
Coloquei uma arma em sua cabeça  
Puxei o gatilho, agora ele está morto  
Mamãe, a vida acabou de começar  
Mas agora eu vou ter que jogar tudo fora  
Mamãe, ooo  
Não foi minha intenção te fazer chorar  
Se eu não voltar outra vez esta vez amanhã  
Continue, continue,  
Como se nada realmente importasse

Tarde demais, chegou minha hora  
Sinto arrepios em minha espinha  
Meu corpo está doendo toda hora  
Adeus a todos - eu agora tenho que partir  
Tenho que deixar todos vocês para trás  
E encarar a verdade  
Mamma, ooo - (de qualquer maneira o vento sopra)  
Eu não quero morrer  
Às vezes eu desejo nunca ter nascido

Eu vi uma pequena silhueta de um homem  
Palhaço, palhaço você fará o fandango  
Trovões e relâmpagos - me assustam muito  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo Figaro - magnífico;

Mas eu sou apenas um pobre menino e ninguém me ama  
Ele é só um pobre menino de uma pobre família  
Poupe sua vida desta monstruosidade  
O que vem fácil, vai fácil - você vão me deixar ir?  
Bismillah! Não - nós não o deixaremos ir –  
Deixe-o ir  
Bismillah! Nós não o deixaremos ir - deixe-o ir  
Bismillah! Nós não o deixaremos ir - deixe-me ir  
Não o deixe ir - deixe-me ir (nunca)  
Nunca deixe-o em vão - deixe-me ir  
Nunca deixe-me em vão – ooo  
Não, não, não, não, não, não, não –  
Oh mamma mia, mamma mia, mamma mia deixe-me ir  
Belzebu, tem um diabo reservado pra mim  
pra mim?  
pra mim?

Então você acha  
Que pode me apedrejar e cuspir em meus olhos?  
Então você acha que pode me amar  
E me deixar morrer?  
Oh baby - não pode fazer pra mim, baby  
Apenas saia –  
Apenas saia logo daqui!

Ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Nada realmente importa  
Qualquer um pode ver  
Nada realmente importa  
Nada realmente importa  
Pra mim...

E de qualquer forma o vento sopra...

**Agradecimentos:** **_Menina Emilia, _****_Prajna Alaya, _****_vilon, _****_Pure-Petit Cat, _****_Gustavo.Friend, _****_Mi-chan.HxS, _****_Lamari, _****_Keisuke Kurozaki, _****_Margarida_****_, mii _**e **_krolpa21_**.

Queríamos também dar um agradecimento especial a **Tia Kabuto** pelo desenho lindo e fofo que fez da fic! Beijao enorme!

_A.s. & A.A.  
_


End file.
